There's No Time For Jealousy
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Sequel to: This Story Needs No Title. Sasuke is jealous. Naruto knows too many girls that seem to like him a little too much. But what can he do? He has to make sure that Naruto is never left alone with any of them. Sasuke has no time to be jealous. But what about Naruto? Can he handle all of Sasuke's Fan-girls? Rated T to M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi"** (when inside Naruto)

_Flashback or dream_

Anything written

Chapter 1:

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto barges into Tsunade's office. "I've decided to..." A scroll hits him in the face.

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled. "Learn how to knock!"

"Sorry Obaa-chan, but I..." Naruto sees the boy in front of Tsunade's desk. "Hikaru?"

"Naruto!" the boy jumps into a hug with Naruto. "I've missed you!"

"It is good to see you," Naruto smiled.

"Guess this saves me the time of having to get you," Tsunade said. "Naruto, you have a mission."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Prince Hikaru is going to travel around the world," Tsunade said. "King Michiru has requested four ninjas to travel with Prince Hikaru. And since the prince wants you, I thought the others should be Sasuke, Itachi, and well, Kurama since he has to be near you anyway." She says the last part so low that only Naruto's extreme hearing could pick it up.

"Is it ok if I leave tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Is there some reason you can't leave today?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget what today is Obaa-chan?" Naruto pouts. "I'm eighteen today."

"Ah!" Tsunade wanted to punch herself. "It's your birthday! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto whined. "How could you forget? I mean today is a day that every villager remembers even if they don't like me!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade said. "Forgive me." She sighed. "Guess I'm getting old. I'll make it up to you."

Naruto smiled then remembered who else was going on this mission. "Why Itachi? He's a teacher."

"He's still a ninja," Tsunade said. "Plus, I don't want to have to explain why Kurama won't be able to see Itachi for half a year."

"Half a year?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"He has to travel the world," Tsunade said. "Of course it will take a long time."

"Fine," Naruto said. "I'll get to see some friends anyway."

"So you will go with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled. "You should come with me now and meet the gang! And you can come to the birthday party Sakura is throwing me."

'So that's what the party is about,' Tsunade said. 'Better not tell the brat that I knew there was a party.'

"I'll come!" Hikaru said. "Um... Hokage-sama, do you still need me?"

"No, go ahead," Tsunade said. "I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks Obaa-chan," Naruto said pulling Hikaru towards the door. "I hope to see you at the party! It's at Sakura's!"

"See you then, Brat!" Tsunade said. 'Thank god he's a little slow.'

"So Hikaru," Naruto began. "Your what thirteen now?"

"I'm fourteen," Hikaru said.

"Wow!" Naruto said. "It has been six years."

"Yeah," Hikaru paused. "Say Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto stopped before the barrier and made sure Hikaru stayed behind him while he made the signs so they could walk in.

"What are they like?" Hikaru asked. "Those ninjas that are coming with us?"

"You will meet them as soon as we go in," Naruto nodded towards the main house."

"Wow!" Hikaru said. "You live here?"

Naruto grinned. "Welcome to the Uzumaki Compound!"

"Cool!" Hikaru said.

"Not as cool as living in a castle," Naruto said. "Plus, you're a prince."

"I decided to follow in my father's footsteps," Hikaru said. "I want to become a great king."

"I'm sure you will," Naruto open the door. "Guys! We have a guest!"

"Oh?" Kurama's voice came from the living room. "Who is it?"

Naruto pulled Hikaru into the living room. "Guys, this is Prince Hikaru from the Land of the Moon."

"He's that kid who's good with a bow," Kurama said. "He's grown."

"Who?" Hikaru asked. "Have we met?"

'Dammit,' Kurama thought. 'I was still inside the Kit when we met.'

"Well, Kurama here was a part of me," Naruto said. "He and I shared a body at the time we met. I came up with a way to separate us."

"I see," Hikaru said. "That's kind of weird. But then again, so is being able to turn someone to stone."

"Well, he's Kurama," Naruto said. "He can be hard to handle."

"Not as hard as you think Kit," Kurama said. "Itachi's harder."

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled. "He's fourteen!" Itachi hit Kurama upside the head.

"Sorry," Kurama grumbled.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said coming forward to shake Hikaru's hand. "Forgive Kurama. He's a pervert."

"That's an understatement," Sasuke said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, my little brother," Itachi said knowing what Hikaru was going to ask. "The one with shark-like teeth is Suigetsu. Feel free to hit him if he bothers you. Karin is hot-headed, but she usually only yells. The one who she hits is usually Suigetsu. The quiet one is Jugo." Suigetsu and Karin gave him a look, but they knew not to say anything.

"So, Itachi, Sasuke, Kurama," Naruto said. "We have a mission."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We are talking Hikaru around the world," Naruto said. "It is a six-month long mission."

"Six months?" the three mentioned said shocked.

"Yup," Naruto said. "We're leaving tomorrow. Tonight we have a party to go to after all!" He grinned.

"By the way," Hikaru said. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" He smiled.

"Thanks!" Naruto's grin widened.

"So we get the place to ourselves?" Suigetsu asked.

"If I come back and its messy," Naruto threatened. "I won't let it slide."

"Oh?" Suigetsu smirked. "What will you do?"

"I'll lock you in a room with Sakura, Ino, and Karin," Naruto said. "And I'll make sure they know they can use you as a punching bag."

Suigetsu's smirk disappeared. "I'll keep it clean."

"The punishment for the others will be equally as bad," Naruto said. "Don't even think about doing anything in the other houses either!"

"Yes, Naruto!" ex-team Hebi, minus Sasuke, said.

"We have to start packing," Naruto said. "We won't have time after the party. We leave at eight."

"I'll have my bags sent here," Hikaru said. "If you don't mind me staying here."

"Not at all," Naruto said. "Do you want your own room? Or would you like to share with me?"

Sasuke choked on his water. He didn't get to sleep with Naruto. He had his own room. It was not fair that someone else gets to, when he couldn't. But he couldn't complain since he knew Naruto was not ready for that yet. Kiss was ok, but any further still wasn't. But he was willing to wait.

"I don't mind sharing," Hikaru said. "I need to get use to it right? We will have to share while on the road."

"True," Naruto said. "Make yourself at home. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo will help you if you want to eat or drink something."

"Ok," Hikaru said. He watched Naruto, Kurama, Itachi, and Sasuke get up and go up the stairs to pack.

An hour later, everyone was back in the living room. There was a pop and Kakashi appeared in the room. "Yo!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "Remember Hikaru?"

"I do," Kakashi said. "Nice to see you again, Prince Hikaru."

"Just call me Hikaru," Hikaru said. "There is no need to be formal."

"Right," Kakashi said. "I brought your stuff. It's outside."

"Thanks," Hikaru went out and grabbed a backpack and a suitcase.

"That's a lot of stuff," Naruto said. "But I have the perfect thing!" He pulled out a scroll. "I made this jutsu so that it is easier to carry big things." He grabbed a pencil. "Watch." He waved a few signs. The pencil vanished in a puff of smoke. On the scroll appeared a picture of a pencil. "It is kind of like Sai's jutsu. You'll meet him at the party."

"I think it's more like Tenten's," Sasuke said. "She can summon her weapons after all."

"True," Naruto said. "It is like that."

"You guys should get ready for the party," Kakashi said. "You don't want to be late."

"Says the one who is late to everything," Naruto chuckled.

"I like it better when you were young and cute," Kakashi said.

"I'm still young and cute," Naruto pouted.

"Not anymore," Kakashi said. "You're eighteen."

"He may be eighteen," Sasuke said. "But he's still a kid."

"Sasuke!" Naruto pouted. Kurama laughed.

"Well, I'll be going now," Kakashi waved the popped away.

"We better get ready," Naruto said. "I'll shower first."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran into the room and hugged Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted hugging him back. "How does it feel being an adult?"

"Still can't drink legally yet," Naruto smiled letting Sakura go. "But guess what?" He motioned towards the people he came with. "It's Hikaru from the Land of the Moon!"

"Prince Hikaru!" Sakura hugged him. "I heard that you were here. Don't worry, Naruto and the others will be able to go with you tomorrow. We don't have any Sake."

"I bet Kiba tried to bring some in," Sasuke said looking at the said boy. Kiba had a black eye.

"He dared to disobey me," Sakura said holding up her fist. "so I taught him a lesson." She smiled.

"That's what he gets for being stupid!" Naruto chuckled.

The party went on for over five hours. They spent the night playing games, talking about the past, eating cake and ice cream, and dancing. Sakura and Ino sang as much as they could. Choji had to force Ino into a chair so that she wouldn't fall and hurt the baby. Kiba had joked around and ended up getting another black, courtesy of Tenten. Lee acted crazy as usual and had to tell the story about their adventure in the Land of the Moon. Hikaru blushed at all the attention. Hinata mostly talked to Tenten, but she spent some time talking with the others. She was still shy around Naruto. Neji was not very talkative. Shino was even quieter than Neji. Shikamaru drank a lot of tea and ended up passed out on the couch. Suigetsu laughed at the fact he had gotten drunk off of tea. Karin punched him when he wouldn't shut up. Jugo let loose and talked with Sakura, Ino, and Choji. Itachi was like a wall bug. He stay against the wall and talked mostly to Kurama, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto talked to everyone.

Sasuke slammed a slice of cake into Naruto's face and everyone, even Neji, Shino, and Itachi laughed. Naruto got him back by dropping ice cream on his head. Sasuke began to mope about having to watch his hair. Naruto loved all of his gifts. He got a few shirts from the girls. Kiba gave him boxers and ending up getting punched in the stomach. Kiba decided to remain silent for the rest of the party. Shino gave his a pair of sunglasses. Neji, Tenten, and Lee bought him a new kunai kit. Choji and Shikamaru, who was still asleep at the time of the gift giving, gave him some training scrolls with more earth jutsus. Itachi and Kurama gave him a month's worth of ramen. When it was Sasuke's turn, everyone fell silent. He handed Naruto a small package. Inside was a ring box. The girls blushed as Naruto opened it.

"It's a promise ring," Sasuke said. "You don't have to put it on now. Put it on when you are ready."

"I don't want to put it on," Naruto said. Sasuke began to frown. "I want you to put it on." He held out his hand and the box. Sasuke smiled as he put the ring on Naruto's left ring finger. Everyone in the room cheered, even Hikaru who was not really sure what had happened. Naruto and Sasuke walked hand in hand back to their house. The others were walking ahead, so they missed the kiss Naruto gave Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi" **(when inside Naruto)

_Flashback or dream_

Chapter 2:

It wasn't too hard of a time that morning for the group to wake up. They had so much fun last night that as soon as they got home, they all crashed. It was lucky that all of them managed to get to their rooms first. It was Naruto who woke up before everyone else. He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had two hours to get everyone up and ready. He knew some had to shower before leaving. Waffles were fun to make and he thought the smell would wake everyone up. He was right. Suigetsu had run into the kitchen first. He slammed into his seat ready to be served. Jugo, Karin, and Kurama came in next.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"He's still asleep," Kurama said. "He's a hard on to wake."

"Not as hard as Sasuke I bet," Naruto said turning his attention back to the waffles.

"You'd win that bet," Kurama said. "Itachi told me that waking Sasuke was one of his hardest chores as a kid."

"I can see that," Naruto said. "I'm glad Itachi is opening up. I'd like to know more about his past with Sasuke."

"You can ask me anytime, Naruto-kun," Itachi said from behind Kurama. He showed no emotion on his face.

"Good morning Naruto!" Hikaru said. He took a seat next to Jugo.

"Morning, Hikaru," Naruto said. "And everyone else."

"Hn," Sasuke said coming in after Hikaru. He took the last spot next to Itachi making sure the only chair left open was the one between him and Hikaru.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Itachi and laughed. Kurama looked at Naruto then at Itachi and Sasuke and laughed as well. Both Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow causing the others to join in at the laughter. "Sorry," Naruto said trying to calm himself down. "It's just you two were making the same blank expression. And you moved your bodies the same way." Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, unblinking. It was like a staring contest. They each did their own version of the Uchiha Death Glare. Finally, Naruto set down the huge plate of waffles, causing the match to come to a tie.

Breakfast lasted only half an hour. Team Kitsune, as Naruto liked to call the group, took turns in the bathroom getting ready. Hikaru enjoyed his time in the other shower. When everyone was dress, they grabbed their stuff and headed into the living room. Naruto pulled out five scrolls. He put everyone's stuff, excluding their backpacks and weapon packs, into a scroll, each one getting their own scroll. Naruto showed them how to get their stuff in and out of the scroll. For Hikaru, Naruto gave him an ice crystal that hard Naruto's chakra captured inside. He told Hikaru to touch the scroll with it when he wanted his stuff. Hikaru tied the crystal around his neck.

"Hey Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up at Hikaru as he put his scroll into his backpack.

"Where is your necklace?" Hikaru asked. Both Uchiha heard this question and looked at Naruto. They had noticed the Naruto had worn a necklace when he was twelve and one when he was fifteen, but since they saw him again just a month ago, the crystal was gone.

"It broke," Naruto lied. Only Hikaru believed the lie. The others were getting better at seeing through Naruto's lies.

"Oh, I liked that necklace," Hikaru said. "It looked good on you."

"I was thinking of buying another one." another lie.

"May be you will," Hikaru said. "You may find one on our travels."

"May be," Naruto said, knowing that a necklace would be easy to find, but not the same one since there is only that one in existance.

"What really happened?" Sasuke asked Kurama when Hikaru was out of ear shot.

"He gave it back to old bat when he gave up on becoming Hokage," Kurama said. "She hides it in a draw next a picture of Minato and Kushina hold a baby Kit. There's a picture of her old team as a Genin in there as well." Sasuke was about to ask how Kurama knew about the pictures, but then he remembered who he was talking to.

Team Kitsune said their good byes to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo before heading to the gate. At the gate, the group saw Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune. Sai smiled when he saw Naruto. Sakura was smiling at everyone. The others shared her happiness in seeing the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're here to see you off," Sakura said.

"Wanted to say good-bye since we won't be seeing you for a while," Kakashi said.

"Awhile?" Sakura yelled. "Try six months!"

"Calm down Sakura-chan," Yamato said. "He knows."

"We'll miss you Naruto-kun," Sai said. Naruto looked at Sai like he had two heads. "I read in a book that one should say that before a friend leaves for a long time."

"You and your books," Naruto shook his head. "But we will be back in six months or so, so I can accept your farewells."

"Smart way of putting it, Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at the two. It was the first time since Sasuke's return that either of them had called the other those names. She smiled thinking that things really were going back to normal.

"So Obaa-chan," Naruto said. "Where were you last night?"

"I was busy with some Hokage stuff," Tsunade sad.

"Too busy to come to my birthday party?" Naruto asked. "Or too busy drinking sake?"

"Lady Tsunade really was doing some Hokage work," Shizune said.

"Fine, since Shizune doesn't seem to be lying, I'll believe it," Naruto said.

"Brat," Tsunade said. "I have something for you." She took out a few scrolls and handed them to Naruto. "When you have free time on the road, read them. Also," she pulled out something that everyone recognized.

"Look Naruto!" Hikaru said. "Guess there's no need to look for one after all!"

"Obaa-chan," Naruto began.

"Take it," Tsunade interrupted. "You won it fair and square six years ago. It has nothing to do with your dreams."

"Ok," Naruto said putting the familiar necklace on.

"And congratulations on the engagement," Tsunade said.

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled blushing. "It is a promise ring, not an engagement ring."

"There isn't much of a difference," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "A promise ring is a promise to stay together."

"No, it isn't," Sakura said. "It is a promise for Sasuke to one day ask for your hand."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Is that true?"

Sasuke fought down a blush. "May be."

Naruto's blush reddened. "L-let's get going. We have a long way to the Land of Tea." He pulled Hikaru with him as he walked past the gate.

"If you see him, say hi to Idate for me!" Sakura yelled after him. The rest of Team Kitsune followed them. The others waved after Team Kitsune. Naruto only turned to wave back before the group continued forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Kurama will have his own body for almost all of this story, I see no need to show you have to differ between when he is talking inside or outside of Naruto. if there comes a chapter where he is inside, I'll add it. I also wanted to make clear that Team Kitsune (Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, plus Hikaru) will be going to several different places used within both the Anime and Manga. That means, fillers and movies included! So, there may be some spoilers in the upcoming chapters. The ages of some characters may be off as well since I could not find their age at the time Naruto met them in the Anime.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

Flashback or dream

Chapter 3:

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Isn't this the place where we first met Idate?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I still can't believe he made us pay for his bill." Naruto said.

"They serve tes here," Sasuke said. He looked at Hikaru. "Would you like to rest here?"

"Sure," Hikaru said. "I'd like to go to every place that Naruto has." Sasuke hid a smile as the group went into the tea shop. They took a seat at the same table that they had sat at six years before.

"This Idate person you keep talking about, who is here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Obaa-chan gave Sasuke, Sakura, and I a mission to protect Idate while he ran in the annual race here in the Land of Tea," Naruto said. "When we first met him, we were in this tea shop. He hit on Sakura then ran off making us pay his bill."

"And the Dobe couldn't keep his temper and ran off after the guy," Sasuke said teasingly.

"You ran after him too!" Naruto raised his voice. "Anyway, we ran after him, but he was fast. He caught up to him once, but he took of these weights then ran again. We didn't catch up to him though."

"Then we met later when we talked to the man who gave us the rest of the mission," Sasuke said.

"And he, Idate was a jerk!" Naruto said. "We learned a lot from him though. We protected him from this Aoi guy. He won the race in the end." Naruto felt a hand on his back.

"Hey there," a man said. "Gotta any money?"

"So what if I do?" Naruto turned and looked at the man. He was familiar. The man then saw Sasuke.

"Ah, never mind," the man ran off.

"I wonder what that was about," Naruto said. "Wait! Thief!" He stood up and ran after the man.

Sasuke sighed. "For a very powerful ninja, Naruto lets his guard down too much." The others nodded as Sasuke stood up. "I'll be back. Stay here." Kurama and Itachi nodded knowing that they had to keep Hikaru out of danger.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was a good ten feet away.

"Thief!" Naruto yelled again. He saw the man in front of him trip. Naruto was just about to stop him when he collided with someone. The one he ran into fell on top of the thief. Naruto fell backwards, but Sasuke's hands kept him up.

"You need to be more careful," Sasuke said. He looked at the thief and the man Naruto had run into. The thief's eyes filled with tears and he threw Naruto's frog-purse at Sasuke's feet. Then he pushed the other man off of him and ran off.

The man Naruto had run into grabbed the frog purse and handed it to Naruto. "You have gotten taller, Naruto," he smiled.

"Idate?" Naruto asked.

"Long time no see," the man smiled. He looked at Sasuke. "You've change a bit."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"So, are you on a mission?" Idate asked.

"Yeah," Naruto put his head on the back of his head. "We're travelling around with a friend of mine. He wants to see the world."

"I can't believe that it has already been almost seven years since I last saw you," Idate said. "Things have changed in the Land of Tea."

"How's the old man doing?" Naruto asked. Idate decided to follow Naruto back to the tea shop to catch up. They had just reached the door to the shop when Naruto asked this.

"Jirocho is sick," Idate informed him. "I'm going to be the new head of the Wasabi Family."

"I hope he gets better," Naruto said. "Though, I guess I have to congratulate you."

"No need," Idate said. He saw Naruto sit down with Sasuke across from a man who looked like an older version of Sasuke, a kid younger than Naruto with glasses and a man with red hair. He took a seat next to Naruto. "Hello, I'm Idate."

"So I get to met the man you were just talking about," Hikaru said. "I'm Hikaru."

"He literally ran into him," Sasuke said. Itachi nodded.

"You're the kid who out ran the Kit," Kurama said. "Name's Kurama." He grinned showing his fangs. "This is Itachi." He motioned to Itachi. "And he's that brat's older brother." He pointed at Sasuke who glared at being called a brat.

"So I guess you guys are Naruto's teammates," Idate said.

"You could say that," Kurama said.

"So Naruto," Idate said. "What have you been doing since I saw you? I guess you aren't Hokage yet." The atmosphere got heavy. Even Hikaru could feel it. No one said anything.

Finally, Naruto spoke up. "No, not yet. I'm the Captain of the Leaf's Anbu."

"Really?" Idate's eye lit up in shock. "Wow!"

"Sasuke is a captain of a team and Itachi is a teacher at the academy," Naruto said.

"And Kurama?" Idate asked.

"He's..." Naruto paused.

"I'm a Jonin," Kurama blurted out. He didn't really like saying that since he was not even a ninja.

"So what are two Anbu, a Jonin, and a teacher doing with one kid?" Idate asked.

"Hikaru is the Prince of the Land of the Moon," Naruto said. "He requested me for this mission."

"I'm here to make sure the Dobe doesn't get lost," Sasuke said. Naruto nudged him.

"I can't leave Naruto's side," Kurama said honestly.

"And Kurama would have forcefully brought me along anyway," Itachi said.

Idate looked at Naruto questionably. "It's a long story." Naruto said. He grabbed his tea-cup with his left hand.

"Is that an engagement right?" Idate asked.

"No!" Naruto yelled and blushed. "It's a promise ring!"

"Oh?" Idate teased. "And who gave it to you?" He took a sip of the tea a woman handed him

"Sasuke did," Hikaru said.

Idate spat out his tea. "What!?" Naruto was still blushing. Sasuke was looking at a crack he found on the wall behind Itachi.

"The Kit and the brat are more than friends," Kurama said flatly. "The same with Itachi and I."

"More than friends?" Idate stuttered. Then he blushed. "I didn't know you were g..."

"I'm not!" Naruto slammed his tea-cup down. "We are just... I'm just... arg!" He stood up and walked out of the tea shop.

"I'll get him this time," Itachi said standing.

"Thanks Aniki," Sasuke said.

"No problem," Itachi said. "Foolish little brother." He let the door close behind him.

"The Kit is not ready yet it seems," Kurama said.

"Naruto has been through too much," Sasuke said. "I can't expect him to just get over it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Idate asked. Hikaru looked like he was about to ask the same question.

Sasuke sighed. "There are things that Naruto was subjected to that caused somethings about him to change."

"I don't see anything about him that is different," Hikaru said. "He seems less lonely than before, but not that different."

"Naruto was lonely?" Idate asked. "He looked like he was always happy."

"You met Sasuke on the mission the Kit had with you right?" Kurama stated since he already knew the answer. Idate nodded. "Well, the Prince met the Kit when Sasuke was no longer in the picture."

Idate looked at Sasuke for some explanation. "I left Kohana to gain more power."

"You did what Aoi did?" Idate looked like he was about to hit Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said. "What I did was worse." He looked at his cup sadly. "I hurt Naruto in a way that I wish I could take back."

"The Kit never blamed you," Kurama hissed. "He blamed that Snake-bastard!"

"Even so," Sasuke said. "Part of what happened to Naruto is my fault."

"You say the same things the Kit did when that Pervert got put into a coma," Kurama said. He shook his head. "The Kit only blames himself. He believes that if he was stronger, none of this would have happened." Idate and Hikaru remained quiet still wondering what Kurama and Sasuke were talking about.

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked.

"I was a part of him," Kurama said. "I know everything the Kit thinks and feels. Including how he felt about you back then. He feels the same way now. The Kit just know what that feeling means and is not sure how he is suppose to react. He was hated for what I did."

"What can I do to help him?" Sasuke looked at Kurama pleadingly.

"Give the Kit some time," Kurama said.

Itachi caught up to Naruto just beyond the gate where boats docked. Naruto was sitting on the dock watching the sailors ready the ship for its next time out. Itachi watched Naruto's head tilt to watch the ocean. Itachi followed his gaze. The sun was beginning to set.

"You know," Naruto began. "I've been in love with Sasuke for a long time." Itachi stayed quiet, but sat down next to Naruto. He was taller and his feet just touched the water. "I didn't realize my feeling until recently. I can accept that I love him. But I..." Naruto fell silent.

"You can't accept that Sasuke loves you," Itachi finished.

Naruto smiled at Itachi. "Yes." He paused, thinking about the words that explained what he meant. "I sometimes wonder if I am good enough. I feel as if I am putting what I want above everyone else's." He looked into Itachi's eyes. "Kurama wants you. He wants to give you everything he can. But he can't even go away with you. He needs to stay within a certain distance to me. If he tries to step away further, we get pulled together and our chakra gets blocked for a week. I'm in the way of him spending time with you outside of Kohana."

"Kurama would not want you to blame yourself," Itachi said. "He would not have his own body if it was not for you coming up with that jutsu. He would not know that love existed for him in this world if you did not show it to him."

Naruto nodded and returned his gaze to the ocean. "Sasuke had two goals. One was to avenge his clan and the other was to remake it. But I stopped him from getting what he wanted. I killed the elders. And with me, Sasuke won't be able to have the family he wants."

"Sasuke has you," Itachi said.

"That's not enough," Naruto shouted. "I'm not enough. He may have you as well but Sasuke cannot have a child with me. I'm a man. Not only can I not give birth, but I'm too afraid to let him touch me!" Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "I can kiss him and he can kiss me, but any further isn't possible. Everytime he touches anything but my face or hands, I panic. I push him away and run from him. I can't have a normal relationship with him!"

Itachi pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto knew it was something Itachi rarely did. The only ones he had seen Itachi to ever hug were Kurama and Sasuke. But here he was holding Naruto to calm the boy. Naruto accepted the hug but still shivered at the contact from another person. "Do I frighten you?"

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"Do I frighten you?" Itachi repeated. "Is my touch scary?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm use to Kurama, Sakura, and Tsunade hugging me. But no one else."

"If Sasuke hugged you like this, would you push him away?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm afraid. Even now when I know that you are only hugging me to calm me down."

"It is because of what they did to you," Itachi said not letting go. "Let Sasuke touch you. Start with holding hands. Then let his hugged you. Move on to him touching your lower and upper arms. Then your legs and feet. In time, you will be able to handle it when he wants tp touch other places."

"Will I really be able to give myself to him completely?" Naruto asked when Itachi finally let him go.

"In time," Itachi answered softly. "It takes time for things to change. If you let Sasuke help you, it will happen even quicker." He paused before standing up. "And you have to trust that Sasuke will not hurt you. But even more, you have to trust that you won't hurt him."

"But I'm..." Naruto tried to say that he was a demon but Itachi raised a hand to shut him up.

"We Uchiha do not care what others think," Itachi said. "If we want to love another man, we will. If we want to love a demon, we will. We are full of pride and we are stubborn in our ways. Although those two things can get in the way, we will continue to feel the way we do. And only death will ever change that. Naruto, Sasuke will never stop loving you. As I will never stop loving Kurama." He reached out a hand for Naruto who took it. "And I fill forever care about you, since to me you are family. You are apart of the family that Sasuke and I want. We want you and Kurama. Even Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and the other ninjas in our lives are apart of our family. Every friend any of us makes only makes our family bigger. That is all we want. Nothing more and nothing less." Itachi started to walk back to the tea shop with Naruto by his side. It had been the most Itachi had said to any one person since he explained the truth about the Uchiha massacre. He was tired and had a strong desire to see Kurama.

Naruto also had a desire. But his was to see Sasuke. He wanted to hug him, and to kiss him. May be even sleep in the same bed together. Itachi was right. Sasuke had picked Naruto. The ring on his finger proved it. Now it was time to prove to Sasuke that Naruto picked him. It may take time, but one day Naruto hopes that he and Sasuke can take the next step in their relationship. He looked up and saw Sasuke outside the tea shop with Kurama, Hikaru, and Idate next to him. Naruto ran into Sasuke's arms and kissed him. Sasuke looked shocked, but held Naruto closely. He let Naruto control the situation. Itachi and Kurama watched with happiness in their eyes. Idate and Hikaru blushed as Idate lead them to his place where they were going to stay for the next few days. That night, Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep with the other in his arms. Kurama smiled then pulled Itachi into their own room. The two fell asleep the same way. Hikaru slept in another room with Idate on the other bed. All had happy dreams of the future.


	4. Chapter 4

So Itachi had his heart to heart with Naruto. Just goes to show that Itachi is opening up. Plus he has great advice.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

Chapter 4:

_Naruto was sitting at his desk reading through the paper work in front of him. It was late in the afternoon. The door to his office slammed open and he looked up to see a little girl running in. A smaller boy ran in behind her. He began to chase her around the room. When it finally got on her nerves she stopped, turned around, and pushed the little boy down. He fell on his butt and began to cry._

_"Minaku!" Naruto yelled. "How could you push him? He's your little brother!" Naruto picked up the crying boy and began to rock him back and forth._

_"He was being annoying," the little girl, Minaku said. "He kept following me around."_

_"He's your little brother," Naruto repeated. "Of course he will follow you around." The little boy kept crying. "Hush Kuto. Don't cry."_

_"I can get him to stop crying," Minaku's eyes turned red._

_"The Sharingan?" Naruto panicked. "Don't use that on Kuto!"_

_"But dad," Minaku whined._

_"No buts!" Naruto said._

_Sasuke then walked into the room. "Hokage-sama I have my report." He saw Minaku's Sharingan eyes and Kuto in Naruto's arms._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He handed Minaku who's Sharingan faded at the sound of her father's yell. "How dare you teach Minaku the Sharingan! She only six years old!"_

_"She was going to learn it anyway," Sasuke said._

_"Then let her learn it on her own time!" Naruto yelled. "She was gonna use it on Kuto! Kuto is only four! How could you teach a six-year-old girl to use the Sharingan on a four-year-old!? Is that how Kuto goes to sleep every night?"_

_"No," Sasuke said backing up. Naruto's eyes were no longer their calming blue, but an angry red. "At... at least I didn't teach Shima the Rasengan."_

_"Shima is eight!" Naruto yelled. "He's a ninja! Our children aren't!"_

_"That doesn't mean you should teach a kid an S-Level jutsu!" Sasuke yelled back._

_"And an S-Level dojutsu is better?" Naruto asked his voice lowering only a bit. "Dammit Sasuke! What if they use it too much?"_

_"Naruto, I..." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto blushed, his eyes turning back to blue. Minaku and Kuto smiled. "I'm sorry. I won't teach them anything else like that until they are ready."_

_"And neither will I," Naruto said. He wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp._

_"Naruto!" Itachi slammed open the door. "How dare you teach my son the Rasengan!" Kurama came in behind Itachi with Shima besides him and a little girl in his arms. Kurama looked at Naruto for a minute. He looked him up and down and smirked. "Even if you are Hokage, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" He was about punched Naruto when Kurama grabbed his fist._

_"Don't you dare punch the Kit!" Kurama barked. He turned back to Naruto. "Are you ok? Sasuke didn't hurt you right?"_

_"I'm fine," Naruto said. It was not wierd for Kurama to act so motherly. He had been like that since he first got pregnant with Shima._

_"So the baby is ok?" Kurama asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other._

_"Baby?" they asked._

_"Are you Uchihas that dumb?" Kurama said. "Can't even tell when someone is pregnant. And here I though you'd be smart enough to tell the difference in the Kit."_

_"I just found out myself, Kurama," Naruto said. "Tsunade came in here an hour ago and said I was two weeks. I thought I felt different from normal."_

_"You're pregnant?" Itachi and Sasuke yelled._

_"Again the idiot Uchihas question us," Kurama wanted to smack both of them. "Yes, he is." He turned back to Naruto. "Guess we will be having them around the same time."_

_"I guess so," Naruto said. "I'm hoping for another girl. You?"_

_"Another boy would be nice," Kurama said. "Though I think I may be having twins. It feels more different than normal."_

_"That's funny," Naruto said. "I also feel different. May be we are both gonna have twins." A huge thud sounded throughout the room. Kurama and Naruto turned and saw that the Uchiha brothers had fainted. "I think the thought of four new babies was too much for them."_

_"What do we care?" Kurama said. "They are the lucky ones. We have to carry them for the next nine months then have someone cut them out of us."_

_"Good thing we both heal fast," Naruto said._

_"The perks of being a demon," Kurama said._

_"And its host," Naruto agreed._

Naruto awoke from the dream smiling. It was funny to have a dream where Itachi and Sasuke fainted and Kurama was so motherly. But Naruto wished that dream would come true. But he's not a woman nor is Kurama. it was impossible. Naruto had another thought. What about adoption? Would Sasuke be ok with having children that were not truly his running around the Uzumaki Compound? Naruto freed himself for Sasuke's arms and walked into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror. 'I'm becoming jealous of every woman. They can give Sasuke what I can't.' _'...you have to trust that you won't hurt him.' _Itachi had said that to him. Naruto knew that he had lost faith in himself. And he had to get it back. _'Sasuke will never stop loving you.' _'He won't. I can trust Itachi's words.' He walked back to his room and stared at the sleeping boy on his bed.

He watched Sasuke roll over and mumble. Naruto had extreme hearing so he was able to hear the words. "I love you, Naruto." Naruto fell to his knee and just stared at Sasuke. Those three words ment the world to Naruto. And it was time for him to fully accept them.

Sasuke woke up to a kiss from Naruto. He has a dream about the two of them getting married. _Naruto was wearing a white suit with an orange tie while Sasuke was earing a blue suit with a red tie. When they said you may now kiss the bride, Sasuke had pulled Naruto into a deep kiss that made Naruto battle for dominance. But Sasuke had won. He lift up Naruto bridal-style and ran off to their room before anyone could say anything. He placed Naruto on their bed. Naruto allowed Sasuke to touch him. He pushed the limit to see if it was ok and Naruto let him. So he pushed further until Naruto begged him to become one with him. And Sasuke obeyed. _Sasuke smiled at the thought of Naruto begging for him.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Naruto said leaning over him.

"A hell of a good morning," Sasuke smiled. "I had a good dream."

"So did I," Naruto said.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Kurama said walking into the room. "How was the sleep?"

"Good," Naruto said. "Yours?"

"Had an awesome dream," Kurama said. "Itachi is still in bed since his was a little dirty." He smirked.

Hikaru and Idate walked into the room. "I didn't get to tell you guys yesterday but today is the date of the annual race."

"I want to see it!" Hikaru said.

"Then we shall," Naruto said. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"I'd like to follow Idate on the run," Hikaru said.

"You're running in the race?" Naruto asked.

"It will be my last time," Idate said. "I've won every year since then. I'd like one more win in my bag."

"Naruto, they're allowing outsiders to join this year," Hikaru said. "You should join."

"It wouldn't be fair," Naruto said.

"Oh come on!" Idate said. "I bet you are just afraid you'll lose."

"I'm willing to show you how fast I am," Naruto said. "Just not during the race. If you want someone to join, have Sasuke or Itachi do it."

"But Naruto," Hikaru whinned. "I want to see you race against Idate."

"We will," Naruto said. "Just not during the race."

"I don't mind racing against Idate during the race," Sasuke said. "But I have to warn you, I'm going to win if I do."

"I won't let you win," Idate said. "This win is mine!"

"May the faster man win then," Sasuke smirked.

"You're on!" Idate said walking out of the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to face him. "I think you are becoming more and more like me. It is kind of weird."

"Anything to impress you," Sasuke said.

"If Idate wins," Naruto said. "I may not want to stay here much longer. He'll brag about it. Then again, it would please me to know that you aren't as fast as you think you are."

"And you say I'm a pervert," Kurama chuckled. Naruto blushed since he was hoping no one had caught on to what he meant. But Kurama just had to know how Naruto's mind worked.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry Naruto. I may be fast on my feet, but my time with you will be slow and very..." He lowered his voice and whispered into Naruto's ear. "pleasurable." Naruto shuddered as his mind began to process what Sasuke said. Kurama was already grinning at Sasuke's words. Hikaru remained oblivious to Sasuke's action.

"I'm gonna bet on Idate winning," Naruto said. "If he does, I think I'm gonna have to let a certain raven sleep in my arms again."

Sasuke smiled. Now he knew he had to lose. There was no way he was gonna give up a change to sleep with Naruto again. That was motivation enough to forget about using chakra to speed himself up.

Kurama managed to wake Itachi up and they joined the others for a big breakfast/lunch. They spent the day talking about the race Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had helped Idate win. Naruto decided to show his fight with Aoi by making one of his special clones Henge into him. He made another four special clones Henge into a twelve-year-old Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and a fifteen-year-old Idate. He played the fight out exactly as it had excluding the actual falling off a cliff part for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke noticed something he had not noticed before. He had cracked the Thunder Blade enough for Naruto to destroy it. It had been both of their work that finally did Aoi in. Sasuke was glad Naruto did not make the Aoi clone speak. It would have brought back painful memories.

After they watched the reenactment of the fight, it was time to get ready for the race. Sasuke took his time and smirked when he saw Naruto eyeing him. He was glad Naruto found him so attractive.

As soon as the race started, Idate ran strate for a boat. Sasuke held back a bit. He saw Naruto with Hikaru on his back jump into Idate's boat. Kurama and Itachi jumped into Sasuke's.

"Are you losing on purpose, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Losing gets me a night to sleep with Naruto," Sasuke said. "Winning would only give me bragging rights. You do the math."

"Then allow me little brother, to make sure you lose," Itachi smirked. He then began to use some water jutsu that made waves crash into the boats. He made the waves closer to Sasuke's boat stronger. The waves began to slow all the boats down, but Sasuke's was unmoving.

"Well," Sasuke said. "At least now I can say it wasn't all my fault why I lost."

"It was my pleasure," Itachi said.

"These waves just came out of no where!" Idate said. "At least they are slowing down all of the boats."

'Some more than others,' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke's boat. 'It seem Itachi is helping Sasuke lose.' Naruto grinned. 'Guess that means Sasuke really wants to cuddle. Not that I mind.'

The rest of the race went more smoothly. Naruto climbed the Stairs of Death with ease and waited for Idate to follow. It took Idate ten minutes to catch up to Naruto. Sasuke was right behind. Sasuke was trying to make it look like a close race. Idate noticed that Sasuke was right behind him and picked up his pace. Naruto smiled at Itachi and Kurama who just teleported to Naruto. Naruto then picked up Hikaru and ran after Idate, catching up to him in seconds. The others followed behind. Sasuke had quicken his pace in the end but still made sure Idate reached the finish line first.

"It looks like I lost," Sasuke said smiling.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with those waves," Naruto grinned knowingly.

"Can't blame the weather," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, since you are so sad about not winning, I'll have to comfort you later," Naruto's grin widened.

Sasuke's smirk stayed on his face. "Oh yes Naruto. Please cheer me up." He decided to flutter his eyelids.

Naruto kissed him. "Feel any better?"

"I think I'm gonna need more than that," Sasuke said. "May be a night in your arms or you in mine."

"Deal," Naruto said. "I can do that." And that night, Naruto kept his promise. They hugged each other in their sleep. Neither wanted to let go of the other. Kurama and Itachi slept knowing that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten closer and sooner or later, they'd have to buy ear plugs.

The next morning, just as promised, Naruto and Idate raced. Before Idate could move more than five feet, Naruto was at the finish line. Kurama was the only one not impressed. He knew that Naruto could have gotten there before Idate had even let out a breath, but Naruto had tried to hold back even more, but couldn't. It was like watching a fish trying not to swim.

Later, Team Kitsune and Hikaru waved good-bye to Idate as they got on a boat. Naruto promised that they would one day meet again. Idate smiled and told him to make sure to give his brother the letter he had written the night before. Naruto nodded. Later, he used his jutsu and created a special clone that Henged into a bird and sent it back to Kohana. It was about five hours later that he felt the bird vanish and a picture of a smiling Ibiki came into his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Sasuke like to cuddle! Remember, if you have any questions about the story so far, including questions about TSNNT, feel free to ask them in your reviews! I'll to answer them within the story.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

Chapter 5:

"This is the place where Sakura and Granny Chiyo defeated Sasori," Naruto said.

"It has been six years since then," Itachi said. "It has been destroyed and never fixed for that long." He looked around. "This is also where the Kazekage died."

"But he's back," Naruto said. He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You don't have to worry. Gaara doesn't seem to care."

"I noticed," Itachi admitted. "Neither of the Sand Siblings held it against me. I can only think you have something to do with it."

"Nah," Naruto said. "They have minds of their own. I guess they thought it was not really your fault."

'Only you can make others forgive me and Sasuke,' Itachi thought. 'You are a light in this world.'

"So Sakura caused all this destruction?" Hikaru asked. Naruto nodded. "Wow! She has gotten really powerful!"

"Yeah, her punch is one of the two strongest I know," Naruto said. "Only Obaa-chan has a stronger punch. Never get either of them mad."

"'There was somewhere else you wanted to bring us to," Sasuke said. "Or did you forget, Naruto?"

"No," Naruto said. "I didn't forget. We are going through the Takumi village and pass the Katabami Kinzan gold mine. I want to show you the Curry of Life shop! Ranmaru should be thirteen now."

"And the Tanigakure?" Itachi asked.

"We won't be going there," Naruto said. "Not a friendly place." The others said nothing about this. Instead, they followed Naruto. They have to camp outside that night. Hikaru loved camping and always found it cool that Itachi and Sasuke could lite the fire using jutsu. Naruto would always put it out with a water jutsu. Hikaru still wondered what kind of jutsu Kurama does, but he is too afraid to ask.

"Here we are!" Naruto cheered. They stood outside a small shop. Naruto opened the door and since he was Naruto, he had to yell. "Old Lady Sansho! Guess who's here!?"

"I'm sorry, but Sansho is... Naruto?" a man about thirty-three had walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Karashi!" Naruto said. "How is everything?"

"Good," Karashi said. "Ranmaru and I have been running the shop for over three years now. Grandma Sansho passed away."

"Oh," Naruto looked down sadly. "I wanted to have the others try that curry she made before we had to leave."

"If Lee with you?" Karashi asked.

"No," Naruto answered. "Lee, Neji, and Tenten are back at the village. Though they may be on some other mission."

"Well, it's good to see you," Karashi said. "You've grown."

"I bet Ranmaru has grown more than I have," Naruto said.

"I most certainly have," a voice said from behind Team Kitsune. "You're more handsome than before, Naruto-kun."

"Ranmaru?" Naruto was shocked. The one who now stood in front of him looked like a girl around Konohamaru's age. But it was really a thirteen-year-old boy.

"Told you I've changed," he smiled.

"You are beautiful!" Naruto said.

"Thanks," Ranmaru blushed. "But I'm a boy."

"I know!" Naruto said putting his arms behind his head. "You just amaze me."

Ranmaru smiled. "So who are they?" He pointed to the others.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, and Hikaru," Naruto introduce them.

"He feels familiar," Ranmaru said looking at Kurama. "Have we met?"

"Sort of," Kurama said. "The Kit and I were still together then."

Ranmaru nodded realizing what he meant. Ranmaru was one of the people who knew that there was something different about Naruto. But he didn't really care. His eyes flashed red and the Uchihas and Hikaru stepped back. Naruto smiled and let his eyes turned the same as Kurama's. Hikaru turned to see that Itachi and Sasuke were looking from Naruto to Ranmaru with their Sharingan.

"All of you have red eyes," Hikaru said. "Do all ninjas have red eyes?"

"We have the Sharingan," Sasuke said keeping his Sharingan on. "It is a Dojutsu."

"Mine is also a Dojutsu," Ranmaru said. "I can see through things and see the life force of people."

"His eyes are basically a combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan," Naruto said. "I'd love to see which is stronger, Ranmaru's Dojutsu or Itachi's."

"I don't like to use my eyes," Ranmaru said blinking his Dojutsu away. "I couldn't save Granny Sansho."

"You can't save everyone," Karashi said. Sasuke nodded at this statement. He had said the same thing to Naruto once. But he knew that Naruto was never one to give up trying to save everyone.

"I know," Ranmaru said. Sasuke and Itachi let their Sharingan fade.

"So if their's are Dojutsu, what about yours and Kurama's?" Hikaru asked.

"My eyes are naturally red," Kurama said. "The Kit's turn red when he taps into the power we share."

"Or when he loses his temper," Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted eyes still red. "Yours do that same!"

"They do not," Sasuke said. "I have full control over the Sharingan."

"I have control over my eyes too," Naruto said. His eyes turned blue. "See?"

"I like you with blue eyes better," Hikaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto blushed.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Naruto. He whispered into the blond's ear so that only he could hear. "I don't mind either way. They are one day going to be clouded with lust for me." Kurama had heard this since just like Naruto, he had super hearing. He chuckled as Naruto's blush reddened. Sasuke smirked in victory and took a seat at a table. The others followed suit. Only Naruto, Ranmaru, and Karashi remained standing. It took Naruto a minute to calm himself before he too sat down.

"We managed to learn how to make that curry before she died," Karashi said. "I'll have it ready for you soon." He turned to Ranmaru. "Close the shop. We have some catching up to do." He motioned to Naruto then headed for the kitchen. Ranmaru closed the shop then ran and got several glasses of water and some milk.

"You will be needing those," Ranmaru said as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"I bet!" Naruto grinned. The others looked at Naruto questionably. But the blond said nothing. He wanted to see the expressions on their faces as they ate the curry that was being placed in front of them by Karashi. He places a different kind in front of Ranmaru, Hikaru, and himself.

"Go ahead guys," Karashi said.

"Kit, this is..." Kurama smirked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Now shut up and eat!" So Kurama took a bite. Kurama was a fire fox so the spiciness of the curry did not affect him. Kurama and Naruto turned their gaze to Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke was wondering why it was so red. But he didn't doubt that it was good if Naruto recommended it. So he took a bite. Then he let out a scream. He reached for a glass of water and gulped it down as fast as he could. It wasn't enough. he grabbed the milk next and finally managed to bring forth his normal expression. But he glared at Naruto who was laughing uncontrollably.

Itachi reacted differently. After his bite, he grabbed the milk and then the water. But his bite had been larger than Sasuke's so had grabbed Kurama's milk as well. Although everyone could tell that Itachi was not used to eating something so spicy, his face remained expressionless. Kurama smiled.

"The Kit got you both," Kurama said.

'"How?" Sasuke asked. "How where you able to take a bite without even flinching towards the glasses?"

"Has to do with the type of person I am," Kurama said. "The Kit is the same way." He pointed at Naruto who was quickly eating his curry.

"You," Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "Can sleep on the floor tonight."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined. "I was just..."

"Save it," Sasuke turned to Karashi. "Do you have anything that is not spicy?"

"I do," Karashi said. He stood up and ran back to the kitchen. He came out with two plates of meat and rice. "No spice what so ever." He placed the plates in front of Itachi and Sasuke. He was about to take the curry away when Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto and Kurama will eat it," Sasuke said. He pushed his plate of curry towards Naruto and Itachi pushed his towards Kurama who smiled and continued to eat.

"Lee could have handled it," Naruto said taking the new plate of curry.

"I'm not Lee," Sasuke said eating his dinner.

"So, how long are you guys gonna be around here?" Karashi asked.

"Not long," Naruto said. "We are headed to Amegakure."

"What?" Itachi asked in surprise. "Why there?"

"We have to go through there to get to Kusagakure," Naruto said.

"But that's where Pein lives," Itachi said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I have to give Konan her wedding gift." He began to tell Itachi and Kurama about the letter he had gotten a week ago on his birthday. "And since we are gonna be traveling on her wedding date, I thought I'd drop off her gift."

"What did you get her?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't dee you buy anything besides food."

"You'll see it when she opens it," Naruto grinned.

"I wish you guys were gonna stay longer," Karashi said.

"I agree," Ranmaru said. "The town would like to see you I bet Naruto."

'I'll drop by, but not for too long," Naruto said.

"So what exactly happened here?" Hikaru asked. And so Naruto, Karashi, and Ranmaru began telling their story about Raiga, his funerals, and the battle between him and Lee. Sasuke noted that he had to see what Lee was like after a drink. He wanted to see how powerful this Drunken Fist really was. It was Itachi that cut the conversation short.

"We should find a place to sleep," Itachi said.

"Stay here," Karashi said. "We have an extra room. I don't mind sharing with you two." He pointed at Kurama and Itachi. "Ranmaru probably want to spend some more time with Naruto.

"You have three rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Karashi said. "Each has a double bed. Though Ranmaru and I share a room so there are two beds in mine. Ranmaru, you can sleep in the guest room with Naruto and Sasuke and Hikaru can take Granny's room."

"Ok," Naruto smiled. Sasuke frowned. He wanted to share a room with Naruto. But he knew that no matter how much he asked, he'd end up in a room with Hikaru.

The next day, Team Kitsune and Hikaru left the Curry of Life shop and headed towards the village. They were greeted with cheers. They bombarded Naruto with questions about Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Naruto told the villagers how they were doing. Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled and laughed. He was glad that Naruto was having such a good time on this mission. Hikaru seemed just as happy.

The villagers were sad to see Naruto go. Karashi and Ranmaru had brought food to Team Kitsune and Hikaru an hour before they had to leave. Naruto promised that the next time he'd be back, he'd bring Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

"You sure know a lot of people, Naruto," Hikaru said.

"You'll meet a lot more of my friends!" Naruto grinned as he put some curry sauce into his backpack. It had been a parting gift from Karashi and Ranmaru.

In the distance stood a mysterious figure, cloaking his chakra. He watched Team Kitsune with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

To answer a question asked, our characters will be going to many of the places that Naruto has been. This includes, the 5 Great Nations, places Team 7 went to (even ones I will make up), and some places that even Naruto hasn't gone to. If there was a fight in the anime somewhere, they will go there.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

Flashback or dream

**"Kyuubi"** (when inside of Naruto)

Chapter 6:

It was raining. They had heard about the place where it almost always rained. But here it was in front of them. They put up their hoods and began looking for shelter, an inn or something. The first inn they came across was full. The next, only had on room, too small for five people. The third was for women only. They were not having any luck. Soon, their stomachs began to growl and they had to get something to eat. But they wanted a warm place to eat and sleep. So that came first. They were on their way to the last inn in town when a blue haired woman accidentally dropped her bag of food. Naruto reached down and picked up the bag and handed it to the woman. She smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Naruto-kun," the woman said. Naruto smiled and pulled the woman into a hug.

"It is good to see you again, Konan," he said. Itachi watched in shock as Konan hugged Naruto back.

"What are you doing here in Amegakure (the Village Hidden by Rain)?" Konan asked.

"We are travelling," Naruto said. "We are showing Hikaru around the world. And I wanted to stop here to see if I could find you."

"And you did," Konan said.

"Yes, we did," Naruto grinned. "It is funny that we were able to find a person quicker than a place to stay."

"Would you like to stay with us?" Konan asked. Naruto looked at the others. Itachi and Sasuke both wanted to say no, but they didn't.

Naruto turned back to Konan and grinned. "We'd love to." He held out his hand. "Let me help this beautiful woman to her home." Konan chuckled and took Naruto's hand.

"Thank you," she said. The rest of Team Kitsune and Hikaru followed her. She brought them to the tallest tower in Amegakure. It had four humanoid faced on each side and was connected to two smaller towers. One of the faces had a tongue sticking out. Naruto laughed thinking it was funny but well thought out since it looked over the city. The face had the Rinnegan-like eye patterns and had a pipe and piercings. "Pein usually sits up there to look out over the city," Konan said. She opened the door to the bigger tower.

"I see you brought some guests, Konan," a voice said in the darkness. A man Naruto knew was once known as Yahiko stepped out of the darkness. "I sensed you were going." He looked at Naruto. "I, my real body, would like to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'd like to meet you too," Naruto said. "Though, I don't think Sasuke or Itachi would let me go alone."

"They are free to come with you," Pein said. He looked at Hikaru then back at Konan. "You should take the boy to the kitchen. Our guests look hungry."

"That was what I was planning on doing," Konan smiled. Hikaru glanced at Naruto who pushed him after Konan. They watched them head through the tower's first floor and into a room at the end of the hall.

Pein turned back towards Team Kitsune. "Please follow this body." He headed for the stairs and Team Kitsune followed. They stopped on the third floor and Pein opened the door to the only room on that floor. He let the others inside. There were four chair in front of a huge bed. A carpet the color of blood covered the floor. The wall matched the stone of the tower. Naruto took a seat in a chair with Sasuke on one side and Itachi and Kurama on the other. Pein walked over to the bed and pushed apart the curtains of the bed's canopy. A man with white hair was lying on the bed. Pein sat besides the man and lifted him into a sitting position. Several long black rods were sticking out of his back.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," the man said. He had the same voice as Pein.

"Hello, Nagato," Naruto smiled. "It is nice to finally meet you. Congratulations on your engagement to Konan."

"Thank you," Nagato said. He blinked. "Welcome to Amegakure. Itachi Uchicha, Sasuke Uchiha, and... I don't know who you are."

"Kurama Kitsune," Kurama smirked. "You can call me Kyuubi if it pleases you."

Both Pein and Nagato looked shocked. "You have your own body?"

"The Kit gave me one about three years ago," Kurama said.

"I see," Nagato said. "I have no desire to seal you nor harm Naruto so if you Uchihas would kindly put you Dojutsu away, I would appreciate it." Naruto and Kurama turned to the man next to them. Itachi and Sasuke were staring at Nagato with their Sharingans looking ready to kill. Kurama kissed Itachi whose eyes turned back to black. Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own, calming him until Sasuke finally let his eyes turn black.

"Why don't you do the same?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid I can't," Nagato said. "I no longer have the ability to shut them off."

"Because they are not yours?" Naruto asked. Everyone stared at him.

"I don't know how you know that," Nagato began. "But you are correct. This eyes were implanted into me. I do not know who they belonged to before me."

"Tetsuya Uchiha," Naruto said. Kurama looked ready to puke. "Only him and Madara Uchiha were able to make the Rinnegan out of their Sharingan."

"You know a lot," Nagato said.

"I also know that only a person related to Senju or Uchiha can have those eyes even if implanted," Naruto said.

"Or a Jinchuriki," Nagato said. "But no, I'm obviously not a Jinchuriki. I'm a Uzumaki."

Sasuke and Itachi gasped. Kurama didn't even flinch. Naruto looked at Nagato. "Your hair is white? Does it have something to with the Rinnegan power?"

"My red hair," Nagato began. "As all those born from the Uzumaki Clan usually had, turned white when I first called upon the Juubi with my Rinnegan."

"The Juubi?" Kurama asked. He looked about ready to jump out of his chair. "Is that what you wanted us for?"

"Yes," Nagato. "I planned to re-combined the nine Bijuu to make the Juubi. That is what the Gedo Mazo was for. I sealed the Bijuu inside of it. But Naruto released them."

FLASHBACK

_"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "You have to stay in bed!"_

_"I have something I must do," Naruto said. He was getting ready to jump out of the hospital room he was in._

_"No!" Sakura raised her hand in a fist. "You have to rest!"_

_Naruto looked at Sakura with no expression on his face. "This is something I must do." Without another word, he jumped out of the window. Sakura ran towards it. She saw Naruto already at the gate of Konoha._

_Sakura sighed. "He never listens."_

_"He has something he has to do ," Kakashi said. He stepped into the room. "No one can stop him."_

_"Please tell me Kurama is with him," Sakura said._

_"The Kyuubi is inside Naruto," Kakashi said still reading his book. "Kurama won't let anything happen to Naruto."_

_"He'll be back," Naruto voice came from behind Kakashi. It was a clone. "He is going to free them. All seven of the Bijuu. He plans on returning them to their villages. Gaara will get Shukaku back."_

_"That's what he is going to do?" Sakura yelled. "If he that much of an idiot? He will have to face the Akatsuki! He just got away from them."_

_"No one can stop him, me," the clone said. "I will not let anyone come after me. He, I must do it alone. Wait for him." Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. The both sat and waited for Naruto's return. The clone took over the original's bed._

**_"Kit! Slow down!"_**

_"I can't."_

**_"Do you know what you are doing? You could get yourself, us, killed!"_**

_"I won't."_

**_"Kit! Listen to me!"_**

_"Shut up."_

**_"Kit! Come on! They..."_**

_"Be quiet Kurama. I must do this."_

**_"I understand. But I will take over if you push yourself."_**

_"That won't happen." Naruto sped up through the woods. "We are almost there. I can sense them."_

**_"Kit, there are only seven of them."_**

_"It's Pein and Konan."_

**_"Will you be able to kill them?"_**

_"If I have to."_

**_"Good luck Kit."_**

_Naruto nodded. He forced himself to run faster. When he came to a large mountain, he stopped. Behind the wall of rock stood his goal. He walked inside, not even bothering to hide his presence. Six men with orange hair stood in his way._

_"Naruto Uzumaki," Pein said. "It makes it easier for the Nine-Tails to come to us."_

_"I'm not here for you," Naruto said. His voice was cold. "I'm here for the seven Bijuu you have sealed." He ran past the six Pein and slammed a fist into the ground before a humanoid statue._

_"You will not be able to unseal them from the Gedo Mazo," Pein said. "Give up!"_

_"I won't." Naruto put a clawed hand on the statue. The hand turned gold. His hand sunk into the statue and he pulled out some red chakra. "Shukaku." He placed the red chakra into a sealing jar. A mini version of Shukaku formed out of the jar. "Six more."_

_The Six Peins began to attack Naruto. They didn't care if they killed him, as long as they stopped them. One of the Peins stopped himself and held back. He was ready to bring Naruto back to life if the need arose. But Naruto fought back. He summoned Gamakichi. Gamakichi managed to hold two of the Peins back. Naruto made a five clones. Each clone rushed the other three Peins. Three of them used Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals). They trapped two of the Peins since the other pushed the jutsu away. He continues towards the original Naruto. But the original continued to ignore him. He had already pulled out Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, and Kokuo. He had Saiken and Comei left._

**_"Kit! Behind you!"_**

_Naruto raised his other hand and used a chakra hand to do his Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique). Pein tried to send it back at Naruto, But Naruto used Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) to not only block his own attack being pushed back towards him, but push it back towards Pein. Pein did not have the five seconds he needed to push the attack towards Naruto. The jutsu slammed him into the opposite wall. Naruto pulled out Saiken._

_"Only one left," Naruto said. He reached in and pulled out a larger amount of chakra. Each time he went to pull out a chakra form, it got bigger and bigger. "The Nanabi." He put it into another sealing jar. Naruto made a barrier over the seven sealing jars. Then he turned towards Pein and Konan. "I'll be returning them to their village." He made signs for Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). Pein and Konan could only watch as Naruto, in a flash of yellow, gold, and red, disappeared._

FLASHBACK END

"What happened to them?" Nagato asked.

"I brought them to the villages that once had them," Naruto said. "Shukaku was sealed inside of Gaara again, but the others... five of the others were killed. Only the Five-Tails was left. They kept him in my sealing jar and sealed the jar away."

"They killed the Bijuu?" Nagato asked.

"They said they were dangerous," Naruto said. "Kurama kept me from stopping them."

"They're demons," Kurama said. "They will be reborn."

"They will come back to this world soon," Naruto said. "Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Saiken and Comei . Those are their names. They will most likely be reborn within the next decade. Kokuo, the one sealed in my jar, will receive a new host when the village is ready. I will know the exact moment when the seal is broken since they kept him in my sealing jar. When it breaks, I will receive a jolt of chakra back into my body."

"And what will happen if they use it to attack your village?" Nagato said.

"They won't," Naruto said. "Since we will be stopping in Iwagakure, I'll remind the Tsuchikake of our deal. None of the Jinchuriki are to be used in an attack against another village. Gaara, Obaa-chan, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage signed an agreement. I think they even sent one to the Mizukage who didn't want the Bijuu, signed it."

"She did so knowing that if any Jinchuriki attacked Kirigakure, they would not stand a chance," Nagato said.

"True, but when the Bijuu that have died are reborn, this agreement will still be there," Naruto said. "The breaking of the agreement will allow the other Jinchuriki to come in and take over the village that broke the agreement."

"Do they know of Kurama's body?" Nagato asked.

"Gaara and Bee do," Naruto answered. "I taught them the jutsu to allow Shukaku and Gyuki out. I've seen both do so. But Shukaku is still hard to control."

"The pervert hits on every guy he sees," Kurama said.

"And you aren't a pervert?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't go around trying to get every human male into bed with me," Kurama growled. "Itachi is the only one!"

"Really?" Itachi asked. "I was your first?"

"I don't want to hear this!" Naruto yelled. "Kurama, Itachi, keep it to yourselves!" He saw Sasuke smirk. "Sasuke! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"It seems I've come at a bad time," Konan said from the door way. She walked towards Nagato holding a plate and a glass of water. "I've brought food for you."

"Thanks Konan," he kissed her cheek as she sat the plate down. Konan blushed then kissed him back. Naruto grinned.

"Dinner is ready," Konan said. "Pein will show you the way."

At Konan's words, Pein stood up and headed for the door. He led them down to the second floor and opened the door to a big dinning room. A large table that could fit fifteen to twenty people took up most of the room. Food was already on the table and Hikaru sat waiting for them.

"Enjoy the food," Pein said. "Konan and I will be busy for a bit." Pein fell into a chair and became silent. He did not move as the others ate. They talked about how the rain was sill falling. Suddenly, the rain poured down even faster and louder. Kurama and Naruto groaned at the noise they could hear from above them.

'These guys are so lucky they don't have demonic hearing,' they both thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

**"Kyuubi" **(when inside of Naruto)

Chapter 7:

"You seem in a good mood, Konan," Naruto said standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Naruto," Konan turned around holding a plate full of eggs. "I didn't hear you come down the stairs."

"Probably because you are distracted with whatever is making you so happy," Naruto said. "Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?"

Konan blushed. "You heard us?"

"Demonic hearing," Naruto grinned. "Kurama heard you guys too."

"Will you accept his offer?" Konan asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "However, you need someone on your side too. I can make that happen. I'll be on your and Kurama can be on Nagato's."

Konan hugs Naruto. "You've helped me become so happy!"

"You deserve happiness," Naruto said. "Both of you." Naruto paused. "I guess I should say all three of you."

Konan was so shocked, she dropped the plate of eggs, but Naruto was able to catch it before it fell. None of the eggs ended up on the floor. "How did you know that?"

"Kurama smelt it. I could too, but I had no idea what it was. I questioned Kurama about it last night."

"I see. You two have quite the talents."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Naruto. For everything." Konan looked down at her feet. "I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"Tell you what. Make us food for the next few days that we are here, and I'll call us even."

"That, I can do." Konan smiled and began to make more eggs. Naruto took the plate to the dinning room then went to wake everyone.

FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT):

_Team Kitsune and Hikaru were in their rooms in bed. Only Kurama and Naruto were still awake out of them. Konan had gone to Nagato's room to sleep for the night. But they were up and in the middle of talking about Naruto._

_"He said they are leaving in three days," Konan said. "I wish Naruto could stay longer. He's going to miss the wedding."_

_"Konan, we can always make Naruto go to our wedding," Nagato said._

_"How?" Konan asked._

_"By moving the wedding to an earlier date," Nagato said._

_"Wha-what do you mean?" Konan asked._

_"We can always get married the day after tomorrow," Nagato said. "I heard the Naruto has learned the ways of the Toad Sage. He can do a reverse summoning for Jiriya-Sensei. We can send a hawk to Kohana inviting him. I's like to have a talk with him since he deserves that."_

_"Are you ok with moving up the wedding?" Konan asked._

_"It matters not the day that we get married as long as I can have you as my wife."_

_Tears came to Konan's eyes. "I love you Nagato."_

_"I love you too Konan."_

_"Oh, and I think Naruto should be your best man."_

_"I'd like that." The two hugged, letting sleep take them._

FLASHBACK END

Naruto chuckled as he went to wake Sasuke. He remembered the conversation he had overheard last night between Konan and Nagato. Nagato was going to ask Naruto to be his best man, but Naruto thought it would be unfair that Konan had no maid of honor. He decided that he would take up that position and ask Kurama to be Nagato's best man. Naruto laughed at the idea of him either using Henge or just going as himself, but wearing a dress. He'd love to see the look on Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto in a dress. The thought made him smile. He knew the perfect color to wear, dark blue.

"Sasuke," Naruto shook Sasuke awake. "We are having eggs."

Sasuke opened his coal-colored eyes. "Why is it that you've been able to wake up before me almost everyday?"

"I'm the Anbu Captain," Naruto said. "I have to wake up early. I only sleep in when I'm in Kohana."

"I'm going to take that job from you," Sasuke said. "Once you become Hokage though." Sasuke smirked. "I like getting ordered around by you."

Naruto blushed. "Just get up."

"Yes, Captain Naruto," Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto wasn't one for formalities. He wasn't use to being called Captain or Naruto-sama. He like being called just Naruto better. Naruto frowned and went down stairs. Sasuke was the last one he had to wake up. Kurama, Itachi, and Hikaru were already sitting down at the dinning room table. Pein was sitting in his normal seat. He looked up when Naruto walked in.

"Naruto," Pein said using Nagato's voice. "I have something to ask you."

"I think Kurama should take that spot," Naruto said knowing what the question was gonna be. "Konan needs someone on her side and I think I'm more suited for it."

"I see," Pein turned to Kurama just as Sasuke walked in. "This may be weird to ask but, Kurama will you be my, Nagato's best man at the wedding tomorrow?"

"I had a feeling that was what you were gonna ask," Kurama said. "I'll do it. I hope you don't mind a red suit though."

"I was going to wear black anyway," Pein said. "This body, Yahiko will be put to rest the day after the wedding. I think he deserves his rest."

"I have the perfect wedding gift," Kurama said. "I'll be giving it to you tomorrow, just before the wedding. The Kit can take care of the bride. I'll take care of you, the groom."

"Then we have a deal," Pein said. "Naruto," Pein looked back at Naruto. "I sent a message to Jiriya-sensei. If he wished to, will you use Reverse Summoning Jutsu to summon the toad that he will be in?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Naruto said. "Or I can teleport directly to Kohana and bring him back. I just need a scroll. The message may not get to him in time." He saw Konan walk into the room and put down another plate of eggs. She set down a plate full of toast as well. "I'll do it right after we eat, if you can get me that scroll."

"I can get you one," Konan said. "I'm surprised you can teleport to such a far away village."

"I do it to Suna all the time," Naruto said. "I wish I had a scroll in every village, but I kind of like walking too."

"How long do you think it would take?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be gone for at least three hours," Naruto said. "Knowing Ero-Sennin it would take a while to even start to talk to him."

"The perverts probably trying to get into the Hokage's pants," Kurama smirked.

"Like you are trying to get into mine?" Itachi joked wiping the smirk off of Kurama's face. Sasuke stared at his older brother in shocked. He was not used to hearing Itachi make a joke.

Naruto laughed. "Kurama hasn't done you yet? What is taking so long Kurama? Too afraid to admit that you're the Uke in the relationship."

"I wouldn't be talking Kit!" Kurama growled. "I don't see you and Sasuke doing anything but kiss..." He slapped a hand to his mouth. "Shit! Kit! I'm..." But Naruto was already walking out of the room. "Dammit!" Kurama slammed his fist against the table, almost breaking it.

"Why did you bring that up?" Sasuke wanted to strangle the demon. "He and I were getting closer and you..."

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted. "Kurama didn't mean to. He was just embarrassed."

"I'll talk to him," Konan said. "I know what happened yet I didn't stop it." She headed out after Naruto.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. "I don't get it?"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about," Itachi told Hikaru. "Kurama just brought up a painful memory of Naruto's. Konan will be able to help him."

"I hope he'll be ok," Hikaru said. "I've never seen Naruto look so sad."

"I will help him move on," Sasuke said. "It may take time, but I love him too much to not put up with it."

"I'm sorry," Kurama said hearing Naruto and Konan's footsteps.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said coming back into the room with Konan behind him. "I have to get over it."

"It is not something easy to get over," Kurama said. "But Sasuke and you belong together so I'm sure everything will work out."

Naruto smiled and sat back down next to Konan. "Thanks." Everyone began to eat. They talked more about their plans. They also listened to Konan and Pein talk about their training under Jiriya. After breakfast, Konan handed Naruto a scroll. He wrote his teleportation signs on it then told Sasuke to make sure to leave it open. Then he performed the Jutsu and vanished.

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto whined. "Come on."

"No," Jiriya said. They were walking in the middle of Kohana's marketplace.

"But they are getting married," Naruto said. "They were your students."

Jiriya stopped. "And they tried to capture you. Did you forget that?"

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto pouted. "Just come. Forgive them. They made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Jiriya asked. "Is that what you think everything they have done is? The attack on Kohana, Suna, and even what they did to you?"

"I forgave them," Naruto said. "Neither Konan nor Nagato did those things to me personally."

"But they didn't stop it."

"Konan tried to. But I told her to go away."

"Still, I don't trust them. They may use the wedding as a way to kill us."

"Even if that was to happen, we are too strong for them to be able to kill us. Or do you think that you and I are too weak to protect ourselves from them?"

"Hell no! I'm stronger than them."

"So then you have nothing to worry about." Naruto grinned.

"Fine! But I have to be back by the day after tomorrow."

"Have a date with Obaa-chan?"

"Smart little brat! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I think you guys would make a great couple. I'm surprised you didn't get together sooner. Then again, she wouldn't be Hokage if you did. And I probably wouldn't be here."

"In other words, you are both glad and sad that it has taken this long for us to find happiness?"

"Yes. Even you and Obaa-chan deserve it."

"You deserve it too, Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Jiriya. "Not many believe that."

"You aren't only the demon vessel anymore. Remember, you will one day become Hokage." He pointed at his chest. "I believe with all of my heart that you are the only one that has a right to be Rokudaime."

"Obaa-chan said the same thing."

"Then it must be true."

"I'm going to accept it when we get back after this mission."

"Really?" Jiriya looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Yeah. When ninjas from villages outside our alliance say I should be Hokage, I guess I have to give in.." He paused. "Plus Sasuke said I should."

"I bet that is the main reason."

"Actually, it's Konan's words that made me decide to stop acting like an idiot."

"Sadly, that will take more work than just becoming Hokage."

"Hey! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto pouted.

"Alright! Alright!" Jiriya ruffled Naruto's hair. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Then to the Uzumaki Compound we go!" Naruto began walking again but Jiriya didn't move. "We have to get to the scroll."

"You mean, we are going by using your teleportation jutsu?"

"Of course! Don't tell me you're afraid." Naruto laughed and continued walking.

"Not at all!" Jiriya followed.

"They should be here soon," Sasuke said. He was looking at the scroll.

"I hope Jiriya-Sensei will like my lunch," Konan said.

"I doubt he'd dislike it," Sasuke said. "It is always good."

"You've only had three meals," Konan said.

"Yes, but we Uchiha don't accept anything that isn't well liked," Sasuke said.

"True," Itachi said walking into the room with Kurama and Hikaru behind him. "We are picky eaters that try to eat as healthy as possible."

"As long as it isn't Ramen, I'd be happy," Kurama said. "The Kit use to eat too much of it." He looked at Sasuke. "He should be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Poof! Naruto and Jiriya step out of the smoke. Jiriya grumbles about the weird feeling Naruto's chakra gave him. But when Konan saw Jiriya she ran at him. He was ready to fight but she through her arms around him in a hug.

"Jiriya-Sensei!" Konan cried. "It's good to see you."

"Ah, hi Konan," Jiriya said. He hesitantly hugged her back.

"Jiriya-Sensei," Pein said. "Please follow me."

Jiriya didn't move. "Go on Ero-Sennin. He doesn't bite." Naruto pushed Jiriya towards Pein. Jiriya left to talk to Pein. Naruto and Kurama could hear them, but paid more attention to the meal in front of them. After the talk, Jiriya came down stairs and hungrily ate his lunch, spiced hamburg with rice.

The day of the wedding, everyone woke up early. Naruto quickly changed into an orange suit. He put in on pretending that it was what he was gonna wear at the wedding. He helped Sasuke, Itachi, and Jiriya set up the hall of the second tower for the ceremony. Kurama was with Pein and Nagato. Hikaru was with Konan. He was helping her with the after party food. Naruto left the others to continue setting up the hall, to go to Konan.

"Let's get you ready," Naruto said. He smile and made five clones. "They will finish with the food. Don't worry, I can cook." He grabbed Konan's hand and pulled her to her room. There, she took a shower while Naruto readied her dress. She put on the under dress and smiled. Naruto held a comb and some hair ties. He began to do her hair into a head braid. He weaved some baby's breath and bellflower into the braids. The purple and white colors suited her. When her hair was done, Naruto began to put make-up on her. He used a blueish-purple lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. He added a light pink blush. All together it brought out her light skin color. Satisfied with his work, Naruto stepped back and smiled. Then he helped her into her dress. It was a dark blue that almost looked purple.

"Thank you, Naruto," Konan said.

"Don't cry!" Naruto said. "You'll ruin your beautiful face. Besides, I have yet to give you your wedding gift. Kurama should be giving Nagato his to Nagato soon." He smiled with a knowing look. Konan was gonna ask, but then she saw Naruto beginning to head towards the door. She followed him into his room. He pulled out a box. Inside was a dark blue dress that almost looked black. Naruto pulled out the dress. "What do you think? I bet Sasuke would be shocked to see it on me." He grinned.

Konan laughed. "Guess this really does make you my maid of honor."

"You better believe it!" Naruto's grin widened. "He then walked into the bathroom and put the dress on. He walked back out and waited. A clone walked into the room.

"We are done," the clone said. "Everyone is waiting in the hall."

"Good," the original Naruto said. "I need one of you guys to stay around. You are gonna have to get everyone to stay quiet. Don't say anything about what I look like."

"Sure," the clone said. "We will start in five minutes." He rushed out of the room. Music began to play in the hall next door.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Konan."

"Yes," she smiled.

"Kurama has already given Nagato his gift," Naruto said. "Try not to cry when you see it."

Konan nodded still confused about Naruto's words. But she soon saw what he meant. Clone Naruto opened the door and original Naruto and Konan stepped into the room. Sasuke's jaw dropped at the site of Naruto in a dress. Kurama chuckled since he already knew about the dress. Jiriya and Hikaru let out a laugh while Itachi, Pein, and Nagato showed no emotion. It was Konan's expression that Naruto was not surprised in the least to see. Konan was staring at Nagato who was standing in front of everyone, literally standing. His hair was back to its original bright red, the same color as Karin's hair. He looked a lot healthier. The black rods where no longer in his back. He looked just like he did the day Yahiko died, just older. Konan held back her tears as she stepped towards him. He smiled a smile she had no seen in years. She knew this was Kurama's gift.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm going to give him his legs back," Kurama said to Naruto._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"My wedding gift to them will be Nagato's body returned to health," Kurama answered. "I'll remove those rods and get him looking like a healthy man."_

_"You can do that?" Naruto asked._

_"I'm the most powerful demon," Kurama raised his voice, but not enough for others to hear. "Of course I can. It is just healing him. It will take quite a bit of chakra though."_

_"You can do it," Naruto smiled._

_"And you gift?" Kurama asked. "Is it ready?"_

_"Yes," Naruto smiled._

FLASHBACK END

Konan and Nagato said their vows while looking into each others' eyes. A smile never left Naruto's face. Kurama continued to smirk. Once the wedding ceremony was over, they moved over to the dinning hall for the food and to dance. Everyone took turns dancing with Konan. Nagato got use to his feet and danced the day away only stopping to drink or eat. Naruto danced with Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, and Hikaru. Itachi mostly danced with Kurama, but welcomed one dance with Naruto and Sasuke. Each had a blast and laughed at the way Jiriya danced with Konan. He looked afraid that if he touched her the wrong way, that Nagato would have his head. Soon, the dancing came to an end and Naruto stopped the music.

"It is time for the gifts!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi and Sasuke gave them a few books on marriage and a camera with a photo album. Jiriya gave them personalized pillows. Hikaru gave them some new cooking pots, utensils, and spices. Kurama handed Konan a cook book as an added gift. Konan was almost going to turn down the gifts, but Naruto stopped her.

"My gift is next," Naruto said. "First though, can you show me to the room we talked about Nagato?"

"Sure," Nagato said. He led everyone to a big room that we between his and Konan's room.

"Ok," Naruto said. He pulled out a scroll. "You should step back." Kurama pulled Itachi towards him. He made sure the others were just passed the doorway. Naruto put the scroll on the ground before him, waved a few signed, then slammed his hands on the opened scroll. The walls of the room turned into a light green color. A white crib appeared near the closet door. A light green couch also appeared with a rug of the same color underneath both the crib and the couch. A few seconds and shelves appeared on the wall opposite the crib. Some baby supplies filled up the shelves. A yellow toy box sat next to the shelves. It was filled with toys Naruto picked out. He grabbed a stuffed frog and handed it to Konan, who had started to cry tears of happiness.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

"I know you are only two weeks," Naruto said. "But I thought you might as well be prepared."

"How can I ever thank you?" Konan asked.

"Have a healthy baby," Naruto said. "And be happy."

Konan hugged Naruto. "Thank you," she said again.

"There is something I'd like to asked of you Sensei," Nagato said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jiriya asked.

"I'd like you to give a scroll to Lady Tsunade," Nagato said. "I'd like to form an alliance with Kohana. Amegakure will come to Kohana's aid for as long as it needs it."

"I can do that," Jiriya said.


	8. Chapter 8

Onwards to the next place. You could say this is a filler chapter except for the beginning and ending. Though, something important does happen within the middle. There are two places in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

Chapter 8:

"I'm going to miss you, Naruto," Konan said hugging Naruto.

"I'll come back after your baby is born," Naruto smiled.

"Please do," Nagato said. He slid behind Konan and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her then smiled at Naruto. "Our baby will need to meet its Godfather."

"Godfather?" Naruto nearly choked.

"Of course," Konan said. "Who better than you?" It was not really a question.

"I'm honored," Naruto said shyly. "But there should be no need for me to worry, since you are both very strong ninja. You'll live and make the child very happy. May be it will even take over for you. Nah? Nagato?"

Nagato chuckled. "May be."

"Just teach it what you tought me," Jiriya said holding up a book. They title was a Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. He handed the book to Nagato. When the child reaches a good age, read it to him or her."

"Will do, Jiriya-Sensei," Kanan said.

"That is a good book," Naruto said. "Probably the only one that isn't boring. Except for the sex scene at the end."

"My work is not boring," Jiriya glared.

"Yes it is," Naruto said. "I don't like the Icha Icha Series. You can keep writing it, but don't expect me to read it. Find someone else to edit it."

"But Naruto," Jiriya complained. "You're the best editor a person can have."

"Pay me then," Naruto said holding out his hand.

Jiriya frowned. "Fine. I'll find someone else." He looked at the sky. "Well, I have to get back to Konoha."

"Then I'll have a clone teleport you," Naruto made a clone who grabbed Jiriya's arm and pulled him to the scroll Naruto left open in the room he had used. Jiriya was protesting since he hated Naruto's teleportation jutsu. But the clone ignored him and the next thing he knew, he we back in Konoha and the clone was gone. Naruto felt the clone's chakra return to him. He saw the memory of the look on Jiriya's face and chuckled softly. Then he looked at Nagato and Konan. "We have to be going." He gave one last hug to Konan and Nagato then ran to join the rest of Team Kitsune and Hikaru. Nagato and Konan waved at the group. Even Itachi and Sasuke waved back.

"So where to now?" Hikaru looked up at Naruto.

"We will be making quick stops in Kusagakure and Takigakure before going to Otogakure," Naruto answered. Sasuke shivered at the thought of going to Otogakure, but he knew it was part of his mission. He just hoped they would not stay too long.

In Kusagakure, the group came to a bridge, or what was left of one. Sasuke looked at the scene before im and smirked. "This is that bridge you destroyed in your fight with Orochimaru," Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "It is... was called Tenchi Bridge.

Itachi let out a low chuckle, but the others heard him and stared at him. He cleared his throat. "It is just that, Minato Namikaze also destroyed a bridge, the Kannabi Bridge."

Kurama chuckled. "Like father like son." Hikaru tilted his head and looked at Kurama. "Minato was the Kit's father."

"That is kind of funny," Hikaru said. "Did you know that Naruto?"

"No, I had no idea," Naruto said.

"You need to learn more about him," Itachi said. "He is your father after all."

Naruto fell silent. Sasuke decided to speak. "You know, Orochimaru was weaker after your fight with him." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "I didn't know why. Must have been because of your power. It was less than a month later that he sent me on a mission. Before I left I heard him say something about you taking down two more Akatsuki members."

"I took down Kakuzu," Naruto said. "But only after Kakahi-sensei destroyed two of his hearts. He had five hearts in total. Five!"

"What about the second one?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru took care of Hidan," Naruto answered.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. He separated the two. Hidan is able to kill by taking in the blood of another and stabbing himself. He is immortal. Shikamaru used Kakuzu's blood to throw Hidan off. Then he used explosive tags which cut Hidan into pieces. He is buried under rocks in the Nara forest. The deers are to alert any Nara if he manages to get out."

"Orochimaru would have loved to know his secret if he was immortal."

"I bet they could have burnt him to ash and he'd die." Itachi said.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I heard Kakuzu used a strong fire jutsu on Kakashi-sensei and team ten and it hit Hidan, but he was ok. It is a rumor that Kurama's flames may work, but it would cause a big fire and take a lot of water jutsu. So we were told not to do it."

"And if he escapes?" Hikaru asked.

"If he somehow manages to avoid the deer," Naruto explained. "He'd go after Shikamaru then me. Unless I'm the easier target to find. If that happens, Kurama will kill him and I'll use my strongest water jutsu to put out the flames."

"The black flames would work," Itachi said. "But they can't be put out."

"Which makes that even more dangerous," Naruto said. "And if Hidan is fast enough to dodge the attack of the black flames, someone else could get hurt. I think Kurama is the only one that can withstand those flames."

Itachi looked at Kurama. "Is that because of who you are?" He had to be careful since Hikaru was still there.

"Probably," Kurama said. "I ain't a fire..." He stopped himself when he realized Hikaru was right next to him. "Never mind."

"You're a fire what?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing," Kurama grinned. "But if you must know, I was born with the ability to use fire more than your average ninja." Kurama was good at lying.

"Cool!" Hikaru's eyes sparkled.

"Well, that's all I wanted to show you about this place," Naruto said.

"I have something to show Itachi-nii-san," Sasuke said suddenly. He grabbed Itachi and pulled him in the direction that Naruto and Kurama recognized, but said nothing. Hikaru looked confused.

"We'll stay here then," Naruto said. "Come back quickly. We have to get moving."

Sasuke nodded and let go of Itachi. Itachi looked back at the others but followed Sasuke.

"This is one of Orochimaru's lair," Itachi said. "It is damaged."

"Naruto came to find me here," Sasuke said. He jumped down in the same spot that he had put his arm around Naruto over three years before. "There is something I need to show you." He led Itachi through the halls of the lair and into Kabuto's lab. Sasuke stopped before a freezer and opened it. From inside, he pulled out a large tube. On it was a label that read 'Sasuke Uchiha: Sperm.' Sasuke handed the tube to Itachi. "I want to have children, but I refuse to bed anyone but Naruto. So I was hoping you'd hold on to that for me."

Itachi looked at the tube then at Sasuke. "It needs to be kept frozen or at least cold. Take one of those coolers and put it back in. You can use that scroll jutsu to keep it." He handed it back to Sasuke.

"I wanted you to have it just in case," Sasuke said. He looked up at Itachi. "I feel like something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what."

"I've had that feeling too," Itachi admitted. "I get it when I'm around Naruto alone. You probably feel it then too."

"Yes, but not only when we are alone," Sasuke said. "If I am withing two feet of him, I get this dark feeling. I don't get it around Kurama so whatever is going to happen won't affect him. And that confuses me."

"It confuses me as well," Itachi said. "I'm glad we are far away from them. They should not be able to hear us from here."

Sasuke nodded. "Their demonic hearing is one of the reasons I pulled you away and said I needed to show you something and not them." He grabbed an empty tube and poured half of the other tube's contents into it. He placed each tube in a different cooler. "Take one, just in case." He pushed a cooler towards Itachi who sighed but took it. Each Uchiha used their scroll jutsu to keep the cooler packed. Without Sasuke noticing, Itachi grabbed something just before they left the lair.

Sasuke and Itachi returned to the group. No one questioned them. Instead, they left the Land of Grass and ran towards the Village Hidden by a Waterfall. The place was beautiful. There were several trees and the village could have been called the Land of Trees but a big waterfall was seen in front of the rock wall that surrounded the village. To get inside, you had to walk through the water fall. Naruto helped Hikaru through by using his water umbrella jutsu. It created an umbrella of water over their heads. Kurama just walked right through. His fire chakra surrounded his body at all times so the water turned to steam before it could touch him. Itachi and Sasuke surrounded themselves with their own chakra and walked through the waterfall. Itachi's hair ended up getting wet. He pulled out the hair tie and let it down.

"I think I should cut my hair soon," Itachi said letting Kurama brush out his hair.

"Naruto's hair is getting long too," Hikaru said. "You should both get yours cut."

Naruto grinned and turned towards Kurama. Kurama flinched. "Speaking of hair cuts, I believe someone has to cut his red hair short."

"But my hair is beautiful when long," Kurama said. He stepped away from Itachi.

"You said you'd cut your hair if you ever fell in love," Naruto said. (see chapters 6 and 9 of TSNNT)

"You can always dye your hair blonde instead," Sasuke joked. A look of horror appeared on Kurama's face, but then it vanished.

"Dammit!" Kurama muttered darkly. He looked at Itachi. "You're lucky that I love you so much." He pulled out a kunai and handed it to Itachi. "I trust only you." He turned around. "Go ahead." Itachi then cut Kurama's hair very short. It resembled Gaara's hairstyle. Everyone looked at him in awe. "What is it?"

"Kurama," Naruto said putting his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "You should keep your hair short. You look hot!"

Kurama blushed. Then he looked at Itachi who was blushing. He smirked. "Itachi, it's your turn." He grabbed the kunai and turned Itachi around. He cut Itachi's hair about five inched shorter. "Can't cut it too short. I like it long." He kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"Naruto doesn't need to cut his hair," Sasuke said.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "It looks like Minato's."

"I thought so too," Naruto grinned. "I just need a way to keep it down when we go to Suna. But that won't be for another month or two."

The group stayed the night in Takigakure. They stayed in tents since they didn't plan on staying long. Naruto kept touching his hair and smiling. Sasuke looked at his hair. It was longer, but not much. Kurama felt weird about his new hair style, but he kept reminding himself that if he couldn't stand it, he could always use his chakra to grow it back. Itachi couldn't help but stare at Kurama. He loved his new look. Hikaru thought about his own hair, but since it only grew an inch since he left his home, he put the thought aside. They slept well that night. It took only a few days to get to the Land of Rice.

"This place is nice and calm," Sasuke said.

"It has changed a lot," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto!" Hikaru yelled. He was standing before a place that sold dumplings. He had a stick in his hand. "These are really good."

"Naruto?" a girl's voice came from next to Naruto. Naruto turned to see a girl with orange hair. She smiled then jumped on Naruto sending him to the ground. She hugged him. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the girl. "Sasame?"


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter (and probably some of the next few ones) Sasuke will have a lot to think. As Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness said, Time for the jealousy! Even though Sasuke has no time for it since he can't let someone else take his Naruto.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

Chapter 9:

"Sasame?" Naruto asked.

"It is so good to see you, Naruto-kun," Sasame said. She was still hugging him.

'Why are you hugging my Naruto?' Sasuke thought as he saw her squeeze him tighter. 'Let him go!'

Sasame let Naruto go but she did not read Sasuke's mind. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Naruto said standing up. "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine." He motioned to Team Kitsune and Hikaru.

'Friend? I'm your boyfriend. Your lover. Tell her you belong to me,' Sasuke thought. He paused. 'Why am I acting all possessive? I've seen her before in Naruto's memories. She is just a friend.'

"This is Hikaru," Naruto began the introductions. "He's the Prince of the Land of the Moon. We are taking him around the world. Kurama is the one with red hair. Don't worry, he's friendly."

"So you say," Kurama grinned. Sasame didn't even flinch as she shook his hand.

"Itachi is the one with a pony tail," Naruto said. "And this is Sasuke." He pushed Sasuke forward.

"So you managed to save him?" Sasame asked.

"No, he came for me," Naruto answered. "Everything's all good now."

"I'm glad," Sasame smiled. "So how long are you staying?"

"A few days," Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasame's eyes lit up. "Kotohime and Hanzaki would love to see you. The rest of the Fuma clan as well!" She grabbed Naruto's hand and began to pull him down the street. The rest of the group followed.

'Stop touching him so much,' Sasuke thought. 'Arg! No, I am not jealous. Naruto is mine. He is wearing the ring and that proves it. I need to calm down.' He glanced at Itachi who noticed and looked at Sasuke. He gave a look saying 'it's ok. They are friends. Calm down, little brother.' And so, Sasuke did. He decided to pick up the pace and took a spot next to Naruto. The group arrived outside of a restaurant.

"Hanzaki! Kotohime!" Sasame called. "Guess who's here?" Both of them came out of the kitchen. They looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey there," Hanzaki. "How's Jiriya?"

"He's still his pervy self," Naruto said.

"So he's good then," Hanzaki said. Kotohime giggled.

Naruto saw a ring on Kotohime's finger. "You're married?"

Kotohime smiled. "We are." She grabbed Hanzaki's arm.

Naruto frowned. "Aren't you twelve years apart?"

"Kit," Kurama whispered. "I'm over a thousand years old. Their age difference is nothing to Itachi's and mine."

"True," Naruto whispered back to him. Then he turned back to Kotohime and Hanzaki. "Congratulations!" Just then two kids ran out of the back room.

"Mom," a girl called. She hugged Kotohime.

"Hey Kamiko," Kotohime said. "Meet the man who helped save the Fuma Clan." She motioned to Naruto. "Naruto, this is my daughter Kamiko. My son," she pointed at the boy who Hanzaki had picked up. "is Hiro. They are twins."

Naruto smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Kotohime, Hiro," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. They are Hikaru, Kurama, Itachi, and Sasuke."

"I see a ring on your finger," Kotohime stated. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Naruto blushed. Then he grabbed Sasuke's hand and lifted it up. "It's a promise ring."

"Oh?" Kotohime blushed. "I didn't mean to insult you." She looked at Sasuke. "Well, aren't you a fine piece. Naruto knows how to pick them."

"Wasn't he with Orochimaru?" Hanzaki asked.

"He's the one who killed him," Naruto said. "And I... love him." His blush darkened.

"That is so sweet!" Sasame cheered. She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's arms. "I'm glad you found each other!"

'Nothing to worry about,' Sasuke thought. He let out a sigh of relief. It caught Naruto's attention but he shrugged it off.

"Itachi and Kurama are together as well," Naruto said.

"Ah!" Sasame released Naruto and Sasuke and went towards Itachi and Kurama. "I'm glad love is in the air!" She looked at Hikaru. "And who is your lucky lady or man?"

Hikaru blushed. "I'm single."

"Well, you do look young," Sasame said. "Fourteen or fifteen. You still have time." Hikaru nodded. "You guys came at the right time. Tonight is the festival the celebrates the rebirth of the Fuma Clan. It has been five years since the say we made it official that we were back. Though it has been over six since you saved us."

"Sakura and Ero-Senin helped," Naruto said.

"But you kept your promise," Sasame smiled.

"No I didn't," Naruto looked down at his feet. "I didn't save Arashi."

"It was too late for him," Sasame said. "Arashi did what he thought would help the Fuma Clan. And thanks to you, his dream has been achieved." She saw that Naruto's sad look did not disappear so she decided to change the subject a bit. "So, you should come to the festival. I bet Hikaru would love to see it."

"How many days is it?" Naruto asked.

"Five days," Sasame said. "Today is the first day."

"Can we stay for all five days?" Hikaru asked.

"If that is what you want," Naruto said.

"Cool!" Hikaru said.

"You can stay at the inn down the street," Hanzaki said. "Sasame will lead you there."

"Come on boys!" Sasame yelled.

'She's like a female version of Naruto when he was twelve," Sasuke thought. 'A bit more calm though since her voice doesn't blow out my ear drums.' The group followed Sasame to an inn.

"Hey!" Sasame said walking into the inn. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." She pointed at Naruto. "And this is Jasmine, the inn keeper."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Jasmine asked. "The Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasame nodded. "Oh my! Honey! Come here! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" A man ran up to Jasmine and stared at the group.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Really? Can I have your autograph?" the man pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from a draw.

"Sure," Naruto blushed. He signed the paper with his famous signature that Sasuke has seen before.

"Thanks!" the man said.

"You're welcome, um..." Naruto smiled.

"Kazune," the man said. "I'm Jasmine's husband. I help out here by fixing things."

"So how many rooms?" Jasmine asked.

"Three," Naruto said.

"Here," Jasmine put three keys on the desk and slid them towards Naruto. "No need to pay."

"But..." Naruto began to protest, but Sasame stopped him.

"Accept it as a thanks," Sasame said.

"Yes," Jasmine said. "It is the least we could do." Naruto didn't know what to say. Sasuke took the keys then pulled Naruto up the stairs. Once they were done putting their things in their rooms, Team Kitsune and Hikaru meet down stairs.

"Lets get some food," Kurama said.

"Then we will get some clothes for the festival," Itachi said. Shopping in a group of five boys was not easy. Several girls kept staring at them as they went. They went into a Yukata shop knowing that whatever they picked was gonna cost a lot. Kurama found a blood-red yukata. He picked out a brighter red as the obi. Itachi took longer. He found two he liked. One was black with an obi that matched Kurama's while the other was dark blue with a white obi. He ended up getting both. Sasuke liked the dark blue yukata with a red obi. Naruto said a black on with a gray obi would look better on him. He tried both on and the girls let out a scream of "oh my god, so hot!" Sasuke decided that Naruto was right. Hikaru's yukata was white with sky-blue stripes and a silver obi.

Naruto was the hardest one to find a yukata for. He picked out an orange one with a black obi. Sasuke picked out a black one with a dark blue obi and told him orange was too bright. Itachi thought a white kimono with pink flowers and a purple obi would look cute on Naruto. Naruto blushed and tried it on. Sasuke almost has a nose bleed and the girls screamed out a "cute" and a few fainted. Kurama chuckled and forced Naruto back into the changing room. He threw Naruto a white yukata with red surrounding the edges and a red obi. When he stepped out, Sasuke pushed Naruto back into the changing room. They came out with Naruto holding all four yukatas/kimonos. He had a blushed on his face and kiss marks on his neck. Sasuke was smirking as they went to cash out. Buying nine of them was very expensive, but Naruto decided his four were worth it. He decided to put the one Itachi picked out away for safe keeping for a time much later.

At the festival, Itachi was wearing his black yukata and red obi. He liked how it matched Kurama's. Kurama kept making jokes and remarks about taking the clothes off of Itachi. Naruto went with the orange yukata and black obi. He place his arm through Sasuke's and held his forearm with his other hand. Sasuke had to keep his eyes away from Naruto in fear that he'd shove him up against a wall. Hikaru was having a blast. He played the fishing game, but could not win. Naruto bragged saying he could win it on the first try, but thirty tries later, and a fish was still lost to him. Sasuke finally stepped in and won on his first try. Naruto mumbled "lucky Teme."

At the slot-card game booth, Itachi and Kurama were having bad luck. They were trying to win more money for the group. Hikaru tried three cards before winning back his money. Sasuke said it was a waste of money since no one ever won anything worth much. Naruto shrugged and picked a card only to win the grad prize. The group looked at Naruto in shock. The prize was a three night stay at the famous hot springs in Yugakure, which just happened to be where the group was going next. Naruto decided to play a few more times and after winning half of the top prizes, the owner of the booth stopped him from playing more saying something about ruining his business. Naruto shrugged and walked away with the hot springs voucher, triple the amount of money the group had spent on the game, two stuffed foxes (one he gave to Kurama while he kept the other), an engraved samurai sword, a jar of star candy, a voucher for the market's biggest store for anything that could fit into a basket, two sets of matching earings (he gave one set to Itachi and Kurama and kept the other for him and Sasuke), a small dagger (he gave it to Hikaru), a case of saké, a scroll on taijutsu, a medical book, a mask, some ink, and a box of wooden dolls. Naruto put the last few items together and sent a clone to give them to his friends back in Konoha.

"I think you are the only one who can't lose at a game like that," Sasuke said putting an earing in his ear.

"Ero-Sennin once said that my luck was something dangerous," Naruto said. "He told me to stay clear of Obaa-chan whenever she gets in a gambling mood."

"Why would he say that?" Sasuke asked.

"She's know as the Legendary Cash Cow," Naruto said putting in his earings. "She is so bad at gambling that she was in debt when we found her. See this necklace?" He held out the necklace he was wearing that Tsunade had returned to him. Sasuke nodded. "She made a bet with me about learning to use the Rasengan within a week."

'A week?' Sasuke thought. 'That's shorter than it took me to learn Chidori.'

"I was able to use it when I fought Kabuto," Naruto continued. "She put it on me while I lost conciousness. I heard that Kabuto used his muscle cutting jutsu to cut the muscles around my heart. It seems the pull of the Rasengan almost completely destroyed them. Kabuto said he cut my heart's chakra network. Kurama's chakra wasn't able to heal me. Obaa-chan did it." He paused. "I stopped breathing but my will to live was so strong that my heart kept beating. I remember reaching for the necklace and saying 'the bet, I won it.' But I missed the fight between her and Jiriya vs. Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Orochimaru bragged about being able to hold his own against them," Sasuke said. "It was annoying to hear him talk about them so much."

"Shizune told me that the fight was not very helpful," Naruto said. "Since Ero-Sennin was poisoned and Obaa-chan was having a hard time breathing, it didn't show who was really stronger. Orochimaru couldn't use his hands, but Kabuto was the one who made it possible for him to fight."

"If they were able to fight for real, who do you think would win?" Sasuke asked.

"If Ero-Sennin used Sage Mode, he would win," Naruto said. "It would be a long battle, but with Obaa-chan's healing he'd be able to fight against Orochimaru's body switching jutsu."

"Sage Mode?" Sasuke asked. "What is that?"

"Using natural chakra from around you instead of just using the chakra from within you. But you need toads to stay still to get the natural chakra since you can't stay still yourself when you are in battle."

"Can you do it?"

"I can, but since I have two chakras, I have to have a clone stay still since I can't attach the toads to my shoulders. The chakra won't accept them even with Kurama's permission."

"I see." Sasuke looked away. 'He's strong. I guess I should tell him that.'

"I'm going to be Hokage," Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sasuke's thoughts were pushed aside.

"Once we get back to Konoha, I'm gonna become the Rokudaime." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Ero-Sennin and Obaa-chan have been trying to make me accept the position since I was sixteen. After everything, I thought I didn't have the right. But even Konan said I have to become Hokage. So I'm gonna do it."

"Your dream is becoming true." Sasuke smirked. He remembered how Naruto use to run around saying he'd be the best Hokage ever.

"What about you? What is your dream?" Naruto paused. "I mean it was to get revenge for your clan and to remake it. You got your revenge and the child thing is well..." Naruto blushed then looked away.

'He thinks I'll leave him since I want children and he's a man.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto. "My dream is to stay with you, Itachi, Kurama, and the others. I mostly want you." 'I can't believe I just said that.'

"Really?" Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. "Am I enough?"

"Yes," Sasuke hugged him. "I love you, Naruto."

"Teme!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke tighter. "Never leave me again."

"I won't," Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Mine?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Are you mine?"

Sasuke smirked. "You are mine and I am yours." They kissed.

Itachi coughed. "It is a good thing you guys have proved your love and all but we are in the middle of the street."

Sasuke and Naruto looked around. Women were blushing. Some men had disgusted faces while others blushed or tried to pretend they weren't looking. Sasuke and Naruto blushed then let the other go. Hikaru was the only one who did not seem to notice. Kurama grinned.

"I think we should leave the two alone," he pulled Itachi towards himself. "Don't you think so, 'Tachi?" Itachi fought down a blush. "I mean, we could always..."

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled. "We're in public!"

"Like you and the Uchiha brat cared about that a few seconds ago," Kurama noted.

"We were just kissing," Naruto blushed. "You were about to say something really perverted and bad. We had a deal Kurama."

"Right," Kurama said. "No dirty talk in front of you. Party pooper." He let his hand slide from Itachi's waist to his own side. "

"Well, I've had fun," Itachi said grabbing Kurama's arm. "We're going back to our room. See you later." He pulled Kurama towards the inn. Kurama had a grin on his face.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to go back for a while. I mean that's my brother."

"I know how you feel," Naruto said. "I hope they clean up well enough. I mean demonic hearing is bad enough. But if I have to smell their after stink, I'm gonna get sick."

"We should stay out late then," Sasuke said. "And enjoy the festival."

"True," Naruto said. "I didn't get to go to the festivals when I was little."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"The only festival that Konoha had was the one celebrating the defeat of the Nine-Tailed fox," Naruto said. "If I went, I'd get beaten up. And though no one celebrated it, I had no desire to spend my birthday like that."

"I understand," Sasuke said.

They spent the rest of the first night of the festival playing games. They ate the festival food and even danced a little. Sasuke wasn't one to dance but Naruto pulled him onto the dance floor. Soon, Sasuke forgot that others were watching and he began to enjoy himself. Naruto had to carry Hikaru back to the inn. When they walked past Kurama and Itachi's room, Naruto made a face. Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto into their room. They quickly changed into their night-clothes and fell asleep holding each other.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: Sexual Content and Language!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

Chapter 10:

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hikaru had breakfast at the inn's dinning room. It was buffet style so Naruto had a mix of pancakes, waffles, eggs, ect. He looked up when he heard Itachi walk into the room. Itachi was smirking. Naruto shook his head. Then he remembered that Kurama was not there yet.

"Where's Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"He's still in bed," Itachi said. "He's tired from last night." His smirk widened.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks. "No way!"

Itachi smiled. "Yes way." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hikaru also looked confused.

"I don't believe it!" Naruto almost yelled.

"You can always look for yourself," Itachi said. He tossed a key to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "That fox better at least be covered." He finished the last piece of waffle on his plate then stood up. He left the others to see if what he heard was really true. He made a disgusted face when he smelt the room. He headed for the bed and gasped. Kurama looked like he was put through the ringer. He sighed then tapped Kurama's shoulder. "Wake up you stupid fox!"

"Shut up Kit!" Kurama rolled over. Naruto covered his eyes as the sheet covering Kurama's lower half moved even lower. Kurama saw Naruto's innocent shyness and chuckled softly. "I'm a man too Kit."

"So much for being Seme," Naruto said. "Big talk for a Demon Uke."

"Shut it," Kurama said putting a hand to his head. He clearly had a headache. "It felt good. God, Itachi is a sex god."

"Too much for you?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt anyone else could handle him," Kurama grinned. "Bet the Uchiha brat is the same way."

Naruto blushed. "I'm not ready yet."

"Take your time," Kurama said. "He loves you enough that he'll wait. And if he didn't, I beat the shit out of him."

"Thanks Kurama," Naruto grinned.

"Anything for you Kit," Kurama said.

"I'd be careful about saying that," Naruto said. "Itachi may get jealous."

"He has no time for jealousy," Kurama grinned evilly. "He will soon have to worry about finding time to get out of bed."

"Perverted fox!"

"Damn right!" Kurama's stomach growled. Naruto laughed as Kurama almost pouted, almost.

"Get dressed and come to the dinning room." Naruto headed to the door. "It is buffet style," he added when he heard another growl.

Kurama smirked then dressed. He nearly fell over from the pain in his back side. He grunted then headed down stairs. He smiled at Itachi who helped him sit down. It was then that Sasuke realized what had happened. Itachi was the Seme and Kurama was the Uke. Just goes to show that Itachi is a Uchiha. And only a Uchiha could handle a demon fox. Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Only I can handle him." He smirked as his thoughts were filled with a naked Naruto under him.

"Ah!" Naruto's voice threw Sasuke out of his day-dream. "I have to make the monthly report!"

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Dobe."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled. "I should go. I don't want Obaa-chan to blow up at me. I have no desire to end up in the hospital."

"Why not just send a clone?" Sasuke asked.

"And have her get even more mad?" Naruto said. "Hell no! I have to go in person." He got up and went to his room. Sasuke followed while the others continued to eat.

"How long will you be?" Sasuke asked.

"I should be back in time for the festival," Naruto said. "Guess I wasted chakra yesterday when I sent a clone to give out the gifts I won. Oh well. I hope the sake will make Obaa-chan less angry."

"When was the report due?" Sasuke asked.

"Two or three days ago," Naruto answered putting his Anbu outfit on. He grabbed some ink and a blank scroll. "Anything you want me to grab while I'm in Konoha?"

"Just tell my old team how I am," Sasuke said. He thought for a second. "Both teams."

'So Team 7 and Team Hebi,' Naruto thought. 'At least he cares about both teams.' "Well see you later." Naruto kissed Sasuke on his cheek, grinned then vanish after waving a few hand signs.

Sasuke sighed. 'He got me.'

Naruto appeared in his room back at the Uzumaki Compound. He heard Suigetsu and Karin arguing. Jugo's voice could be heard trying to calm them both down. Naruto shook his head then ran down stairs. "I hope you haven't broken anything."

"Naruto!" Karin yelled. She hugged him. "How are you? How's Sasuke?"

"Everyone is fine," Naruto smiled. "And so am I."

"What are you here for?" Suigetsu asked.

"Gotta give Obaa-chan my monthly report," Naruto said. "I hate having to write them. They are so boring." He sighed. "So how is everything in Konoha?"

"Suigetsu and Karin got together a week ago," Jugo said. "What you probably heard was another fight."

"Jugo!" Suigetsu and Karin yelled.

"What?" Jugo raised his voice. "It's not like Naruto couldn't guess on his own."

"I honestly thought you two would have been together much sooner," Naruto admitted. Karin blushed while Suigetsu grinned.

"So how is the honeymoon going?" Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu!" Karin yelled.

"It is a promise ring!" Naruto shouted. "We aren't married yet!"

"Yet?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Oh shut it," Naruto said. "I better go. Wouldn't want the Old Hag and the Teme waiting." He poofed out of the room.

"Careful Suigetsu," Jugo said. "Don't forget that Naruto's love life is a tough topic."

"Right," Suigetsu said. "I have to be more careful when walking on broken glass."

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto called from the window of Hokage Tower.

"Brat!" Tsunade said.

"I have my report," Naruto walked over to Tsunade and placed a scroll on her desk. "Did you get the sake?"

"I did," Tsunade said. "Sakura and Ino told me to thank you for the clothing voucher. And Lee almost ran out after I handed him the Taijutsu scroll."

"And the others?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-san loved the mask," Shizune said. "And the medical book was great! Thanks!"

"No problem," Naruto said.

"What was with the wooden dolls?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh they were a gift to Yamato-sensei," Naruto said. "I thought he could use his jutsu and turn them into guards for Konoha."

"Smart idea Brat," Tsunade said. "Jiriya told me about your talk with him. Did you finally decide to become Rokudaime?"

"You already know my answer to that Obaa-chan," Naruto faked a sad look. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was going to accept the position.

"You'll change your mind," Tsunade said. "If you don't become Rokudaime, then I'll have to pick a Nanadaime instead since only you can be the Rokudaime." She paused letting her words sink in. "I'll give you until the end of this mission."

Naruto hid a smile since he was planning to accept it then. Tsunade looked like she was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Tsunade said "come in" and Sakura did so. She smiled when she saw Naruto. But then she got serious.

"We checked his arms," Sakura said. "It was worse than we feared." She handed a report to Tsunade who read it.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk. "That Danzo!"

"It is lucky that Naruto is so fast," Sakura said. "If he wasn't, Danzo would have killed Sasuke and Itachi and may be even you."

"What is going on Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You know how Danzo was about to lift up his arm as if he was gonna use some sort of jutsu?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "Well there was something off about him. And this is what we found out." She handed the report to Naruto.

Naruto read the report and almost fell over. "His arm was covered in Sharingans?"

"And he has a Sharingan in his eye," Tsunade said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "It's the eyes of those who died during the Uchiha massacre."

Tsunade nodded. "We believe the ones on his arm came from over ten different Uchihas. The one in his eye was different from the others. It has more chakra in it."

"What do you plan on doing with the Sharingan he had?" Naruto asked.

"We want Itachi and Sasuke to tell us what the want to do since it involves their clan," Tsunade said.

"Give them to me," Naruto said. "I'll bring them to Itachi and Sasuke. I'll send a messenger once they have decided what to do."

"I separated each eye," Sakura said. "Two were damaged in your attack so I put them together. The one that was in his eye is in a special jar. That way we can tell the difference."

"We are going to have two very pissed off Uchihas," Tsunade sighed. "I hope they find comfort in the fact that Danzo is dead."

"Kurama and I should be able to keep them calm," Naruto said.

There was a sudden poof of smoke. "Yo!" Kakashi said stepping out of the smoke. "The remaining Akatsuki members haven't moved. It looks like they have no idea what to do without their leader."

"That is good news," Tsunade said. "You should rest Kakashi."

"Thanks Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. "I think I will go do that." He turned to jump out of the window.

"Iruka has had long day," Sakura said. "So go easy on him."

"I always do everything I can to keep my dolphin happy," Kakashi said before leaping out the window.

"I'm surrounded by perverts," Naruto said shaking his head. "Speaking of perverts, what did you do with Kabuto?"

"Ibiki is trying to get as much information as he can so we can send ninja to the remaining bases," Tsunade said. "That way we can completely put a stop to the bad things Orochimaru has done."

"We hope to fix or help those who he experimented on," Sakura added.

"And we will help them go home or allow them to build a home here," Shizune finished.

"I'm glad," Naruto said. "They deserve to get their lives back or at least a new and better life." Naruto turned to Sakura. "If you could, I'd like to get back as soon as possible. Itachi and Sasuke are gonna need time and the faster I tell them, the faster you will find out what they want done." Sakura nodded then left. "Are you ok with this?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"I am," Tsunade answered. "Their clan needs a peace of mind. And then Konoha will finally be able to move on."

"I agree," Naruto said. Sakura came back holding several jars filled with liquid and an eye. Only one had two in it and another one had a black top while the other had white ones. Naruto took the black topped jar and knew it contained the eye that was in Danzo's eye. He grabbed the other jars and placed them safely in a bag. Naruto looked at Sakura, Shizune, and then Tsunade. "I'll be back in a month. I'll send a clone here soon."

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her.

"Take care of yourself," Sakura said. "Stay healthy and good luck."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I promise that everything will be fine." He disappeared in a poof back to the Uzumaki Compound. He said good-bye to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo then went to his room. He looked at the scroll before performing the jutsu.

"This festival is really fun," Hikaru said. "I think I should make the festivals we have at home better."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He was sitting on his bed staring from the scroll on the floor to Naruto's bed.

"I mean as Prince I have to make my people happy," Hikaru tried to keep up the conversation.

"Hn," Sasuke repeated.

Hikaru frowned then left the room. He went into Kurama and Itachi's room. "Why won't Sasuke talk to me?"

"He's a Uchiha," Kurama stated. "Uchihas don't talk much unless their emotions are involved which is rare since Uchihas don't really show emotions. Right Itachi?"

"Hn," Itachi said flipping the page of a book he was reading. He was wearing glasses.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "See?"

"But he talks a lot around Naruto," Hikaru said.

"That's the Kit though," Kurama said. "He's easy to talk to and he has a special power that allows him to become friends with almost everyone."

"Why do you call Naruto Kit?" Hikaru asked.

"Because he is a young fox," Kurama said. He paused then grinned. "The Kit is back." He stood up. "You coming Itachi?" Itachi looked at Kurama and shook his head before going back to his book. Kurama chuckled, kissed Itachi on the cheek then left the room. Hikaru followed. Kurama opened the door to see that Naruto and Sasuke were hugging and kissing. He coughed and they broke apart. "Welcome back Kit."

"Hey," Naruto said.

Kurama frowned then went to Naruto's side. "You ok Kit?"

Naruto nodded but then shook his head. He turned to Hikaru. "I need to talk to Sasuke, Itachi, and Kurama alone."

"I understand," Hikaru said. "Sasame said she wanted to show me something."

Naruto nodded not having to ask when Sasame told him that. He just assumed she came here while he was gone. "Have fun." Hikaru smiled then waved good-bye.

Kurama went and got Itachi. "What is it Kit?"

"Itachi and Sasuke should sit down," Naruto said. His voice was sad. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other before sitting down on Sasuke's bed. Kurama sat between them. Naruto grabbed a table and brought it between him and the others. He put his bag down on it. "Itachi, Sasuke, close your eyes." They did. Kurama placed a hand over their eyes just in case. Naruto took each jar out of the bag and placed them one by one in a row. Kurama gasped but kept his hands over Itachi and Sasuke's eyes. Naruto looked at Kurama and nodded. Kurama removed his hands. Naruto knew they'd get made so he made a quick barrier so that they would not destroy the room. "You can open your eyes now."

Itachi and Sasuke opened their eyes. When they saw the jars, all Naruto could see was rage in their eyes. Their own Sharingans came out blazing. Sasuke looked ready to kill someone. Itachi's eyes flickered to the black covered jar. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Shisui."

Sasuke grabbed a different jar. "F-father." He looked up at Naruto. "How?"

Naruto looked down. "Danzo," he muttered.

Itachi and Sasuke's anger increased. Danzo was lucky that he was already dead. If he wasn't, Itachi and Sasuke would have made his wish he was. Itachi's Sharingan swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Black flames began to burn at the barrier. Sasuke's body covered with lightning. It it wasn't for Naruto's barrier covering every object in the room, Sasuke's bed would have exploded. Kurama tried to calm Itachi down. Naruto made the part of the barrier that the black flames were on disappear before bringing it back up. The black flames vanished at this move.

Naruto stepped forward and but a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Obaa-chan wants to know what you want to do with them. You can do whatever you want with them. The belong to you now since the Sharingan belongs to the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke's lightning disappeared then his eyes returned to normal. Itachi let his eyes turn back to black as well. Silence filled the room as the anger level lowered. Naruto kept his barrier up just in case. Kurama looked at Naruto then at Itachi. He didn't know what to say.

It was Itachi who broke the silence. "I'm keeping Shisui's eye."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What about the others?"

"Only Shisui's eye is important," Itachi said. "I have the other one."

"You have Shisui's other eye?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He gave it to me," Itachi said. "I already knew that Danzo took one of his eyes. Shisui gave me his other eye asking me to use it to protect Konoha. His eyes are special. He is able to use Kotoamatsukami."

"Kotoamatsukami?" Naruto asked.

"It is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful mind-controlling genjutsu on the target," Itachi answered. "It allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. Only Shisui had it."

"Danzo was gonna use it against those at the meeting," Naruto gasped.

"But you were fast enough to stop him," Itachi said. "The Kotoamatsukami can only be used once every ten years. Shisui planned on using it to end the coup d'état, but Danzo stole his right eye before he could."

"I want the others to be destroyed," Sasuke said.

"I agree," Itachi said.

"Ok," Naruto said. "Would you like to do the honors? Or do you want me to do it?"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke put his father's eye back on the table. Itachi put Shusui's eye on the bed. They both stood up. Sasuke held out a hand of and pointed at a jar. Lightning hit the jar and the eye exploded. He did this for half of the eyes. Itachi let fire flow out of his fingers and burned the other half of the eyes. When they were done, they both sat back down. Itachi held the jar with Shisui's eye in his hands.

"May I ask what you plan on doing with that eye?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked up at Naruto. He searched the other's eyes. But there was only curiosity in them. He looked at Kurama and saw the same look in his eyes. "I don't really know. But I want to keep them."

"Why not transplant them into yourself?" Naruto asked. It earned him a shocked look from Itachi and Sasuke. "It would return your eyesight back to normal."

Itachi shook his head. "Shusui's eyes are too special for me to do so. I'm not worthy of them."

"But he gave you one, so he wanted you to have it," Naruto said.

"Still, it was to protect Konoha not myself," Itachi said.

"I understand," Naruto smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Time for you to learn a little about the three extra years Naruto and Sasuke had before Orochimaru's death. Remember that those three extra years is what causes a lot of differences from this story and the original. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

Chapter 11:

The second and third nights of the festival went the same way as the first. The group split into twos (Kurama and Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, and Hikaru and Sasame). Hikaru and Sasame spent the night talking about how they each plan on running their clans/kingdom when they're older. Hikaru plans on building a small ninja place and hopes that he will get help from Konoha. Sasame speaks about strengthen the Fuma Clan and getting an alliance with Konoha and possibly Suna. One the third night they just talked about themselves.

Kurama and Itachi spent their nights mostly making out. They talk very little, but when they did, it was mostly about Naruto and Sasuke. They talked about some of Naruto's smaller missions including some D Rank ones. Itachi talked about the time he spent in Anbu and his time with Sasuke when he was younger.

Naruto and Sasuke chatted about the jutsus they have learned over the years. When Naruto mentions the Rasenshuriken, he also tells Sasuke about the time after he used it against Kakuzu. He mentions how Tsunade and Sakura told him to only use it in case of emergencies. Then he explains how he learned how to throw it during his Sage training. Sasuke was shocked to find out that at first the jutsu caused harm to Naruto. But he was glad that it doesn't any more.

"When did you start you Sage training?" Sasuke asked.

"About a month after Kakuzu's death," Naruto said. "Ero-Sennin came to me and told me he was gonna go to Amegakure to investigate the Akatsuki, but Tsunade told him that he was needed somewhere else. Together, we went on a mission to The Land of Lightning. On the way, a toad came and told me that it was time to start my Sage training. So, I went. It took a week in our time to fully learn it and the throwing part of my Rasenshuriken. I believe it was a month in their time."

"I wonder if there is a Snake Sage training," Sasuke muttered.

"There might be," Naruto's demonic hearing picked up Sasuke's words.

"Hn." Sasuke thought for a moment. "What about the mission in the Land of Lightning?"

"We were to help Bee and his team with something," Naruto said. "They only requested Ero-Sennin, but he said I should meet Bee and the Hachibi. I had to keep most of the details of the mission a secret. And since I did, we now have an alliance with them. Plus, Bee taught me to face me fears."

"Your fears?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke could tell that Naruto didn't really want to talk about it, so Sasuke let sleeping lions lie. Instead he decided it was time for him to talk about his past. "The mission that Orochimaru sent me on before he has to use his body switching jutsu involve hunting down some of his enemies. They weren't strong ones, but they had information that he didn't want getting out. I used some of my lightning to erase part of their memories. I didn't want to kill them since the only one I wanted to kill was Itachi." He paused. "and Orochimaru. I know that it was only temporary but I didn't care."

"How many were there?" Naruto asked.

"Five," Sasuke said. "Each of them decided that it was better for them to stay together. But they were wrong. It was easier to find them."

"And you are sure it didn't kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "I brought them to a nearby hospital. I stayed a few days to make sure. Guess I cared too much. Or may be it was because flashes of you kept going through my head."

"Sasuke, I..." Naruto took a deep breath. "I love you. I always have."

"I know. And I feel the same way. But I know how hard it is to trust someone. I have to admit that I trust you more than anyone else. It will take a while before I can fully trust Itachi-nii-san. But I'm working on it. I'm willing to move on."

"So am I. It will take time though. Kurama told me that hatred is something hard to get over. But love is something that will over power it. He said that Itachi makes him feel that way." Naruto blushed. "And you make me feel that way."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad." He hugged Naruto. 'Can't push him. Soon we will be together. I can wait.'

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. Once the hugging came to an end, Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his. They continued to play some games until it was time for bed.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

The last night of the festival was the best night. Everyone sat under the night sky and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful view. Soon, the fireworks went off. The colors and sizes varied. Hikaru laughed when one went into the sky and changed into a fish and another into a cake. They appeared right next to each other. Naruto blushed as Kurama let out a chuckle with Itachi covering his mouth. Sasuke tried to keep his cool, but eventually he let out a small laugh. Sasame said it was a way to show who help the Fuma Clan. Naruto just buried his head in his knees too embarrassed to say anything.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap. "I love your name."

"Yours suits you," Naruto said. "I mean 'Ninja Warrior' how more fitting can it be?" He laughed until Sasuke found his lips.

"It isn't just your name I love," Sasuke said after he pulled away from the kiss.

"That's kind of cheesy," Naruto chuckled.

"So it is, but it is true," Sasuke said giving Naruto another kiss.

"I know," Naruto said leaning into Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "I know." He hugged Naruto.

Itachi watched the exchange between Sasuke and Naruto. A smile slipped from his lips. Kurama saw the smile and looked at the scene Itachi had been watching. He smiled. He pulled Itachi into a kiss. Itachi grabbed Kurama's arms and pulled his towards himself to deepen the kiss. Then he pressed his waist against Kurama's. Kurama let out a moan then blushed. The kiss broke and all Kurama could do was try to not faint from the heat raising in his face.

"Hn," Itachi smirked. "Beautiful."

That was all Kurama could take. He stood up. "I... I'm going to bed." He glanced at Itachi. Then at Naruto who noticed the look in Kurama's eyes. Naruto was about to stand up but Sasuke kept him firmly in his lap.

"Let them be," Sasuke whispered. Itachi followed after Kurama.

"But we are supposed to leave tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Once more day won't kill us," Sasuke said.

"You're right," Naruto sighed. "Plus I don't want to get in the way of a horny demon."

"It's my brother I'd be more afraid of," Sasuke mumbled. His hand unconsciously stroked Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled and leaned back against Sasuke. He looked back at the sky. Then he looked at Hikaru and Sasame. A man Naruto did not recognize sat next to Sasame. She introduced him to Hikaru as her boyfriend. Hikaru shook the man;s hand and introduced himself. They chatted for a bit then looked back to watch the ending of the fireworks. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke who was looking up. Naruto followed his gaze and watched the grand finally

Once it was done, Hikaru came over to them with Sasame and her boyfriend. "Is it ok to hang out with them more?"

"You have a right to do whatever you want," Naruto said. "You are our client afterall." He paused. "Though as your friend, I am concerned. But I also trust Sasame. Go have fun!" He grinned. Hikaru smiled. The three of them left.

"It is a good thing he wants to hang out with them," Sasuke said. "I doubt it would be good if he was to go back to the inn now."

"I don't want to go back," Naruto said.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I like just sitting here," Naruto said. "It's comfortable."

"I'm ok with that," Sasuke smirked.

They sat in silence until Naruto spoke up. "You know, we are going to be going through the Land of Frost to get to the Land of Lightning."

"That's not until after Yugakure thought," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto said. "We are gonna have to rest a lot in Yugakure. I don't want to be in the Land of Frost for too long. There is not much there anyway. I was thinking of using chakra to power up our speed. I'll carry Hikaru on my back. If we do this, it will only take a few hours to get through the Land of Frost."

"If that is what you want to do," Sasuke said. "I'm fine with it."

"I'm glad you came to Konoha," Naruto said. "Even if it was just to use me as bait."

"I think I just couldn't stand to be away from you," Sasuke stated. "I think I wanted you by my side since I missed you so much. I was just in denial and blinded by my hatred for Itachi. But I know better now. I've accepted my feelings." He paused. "I said before that you had become my best friend, but I want more than that. I want to be the best lover I can be. For you and only you." He brought himself closer and into an upside down kiss with Naruto.

Once the kiss was broken Naruto smiled and said, "You already are." And then he kissed Sasuke again.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a long time since there was a flashback! So, let's have one!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

Chapter 12:

Sasuke awoke with Naruto still in his arms. They were under the same tree they had been the night before. He didn't remember when they fell asleep. He didn't really care since he was able to have Naruto close to him. Deciding not to awake Naruto, Sasuke lifted him up bridal style and headed back their room. Not wanting to left Naruto go, Sasuke got in bed with him and fell asleep again.

Naruto woke up a few hours later. He tried to move, but Sasuke's arms were holding him to his chest. Naruto looked up. 'His sleeping face is so angelic. He's kill me if I ever told him that he's beautiful.' There was a knock on the door and Sasuke rolled over with a grunt. Naruto used that chance to get up. It was Itachi at the door.

"Are we leaving today?" Itachi asked.

"No, we'll leave tomorrow," Naruto answered. "Let Kurama sleep. Plus, we need to pack and get some supplies."

"Should we go then?" Itachi looked at the sleeping Sasuke. "We can leave our sleeping partners and do the shopping for them."

"Good idea," Naruto said getting ready. "I wouldn't want them to get into an argument. I know the way Kurama and Sasuke are when it comes to shopping. Kurama wants to buy everything. While Sasuke only wants to buy the bare minimum."

"Hn," Itachi put a blanket over Sasuke.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked over to see Naruto wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

"I still find it strange to see you not wearing orange," Itachi said leading them out of the inn.

"Well, the villagers that sell clothes back in Konoha finally let me buy non-orange clothing," Naruto admitted. "Although I look good in orange, I think lighter yet less bright colors suit me better."

"You do look cuter in light blue than in orange," Itachi smirked.

"Don't say that in front of Sasuke or Kurama," Naruto chuckled. "They may get jealous."

"May be I should say it then," Itachi said. "I'd love to see Kurama's expression."

"Sometimes you are just evil," Naruto laughed. "Ah! I almost forgot! Ero-Sennin, Shizune, Sai, and Lee's birthdays are this month. I wonder what I should get them."

"Anything you give them, they'll love," Itachi said.

"I'm thinking about a calendar for Ero-Sennin and a medical journal for Shizune," Naruto said. "As for Sai, I bet he'd like a book on feelings or something. Lee probably wants some kind of Taijutsu weapon."

"Then that store will help," Itachi said pointing to a bookstore. "For Lee, I'd go to that store." He pointed to a weapon store.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned and walked into the bookstore. He found a calendar with semi-naked woman on it, a medical journal, and a book called Jokes: And When to Use Them. He bough them and then went to the weapon store. There, he found a ninja staff and a book on how to use it. It was perfect for Lee since it was used as an extension of the body. Itachi helped carry everything. On top of the gifts, they bought food, blankets, some blank scrolls, and a new backpack for Kurama who accidentally turned his to ash.

"We should get back to our sleeping beauties," Itachi said.

"Yes, we should," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto!" Hikaru called. "I heard from Sasuke that we are staying another day."

"We are, but we have to leave tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Ok," Hikaru said. "But Sasame wants to see all of us tonight. I'm gonna go now."

"See you later," Naruto called after Hikaru who had begun to run away. Hikaru waved before returning to his task of finding Sasame.

"So we have to go see her later," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said. 'If she didn't have a boyfriend, I'd probably kill her.'

"Itachi and I went shopping," Naruto announced. "We can pack now."

"Did you get a new backpack for me?" Kurama asked.

"I did," Naruto threw the pack at Kurama. "Control your chakra more. I don't want to keep buying backpacks because you like to burn them."

"It was an accident," Kurama said. "You should have gotten a fire-proof one."

"No such thing," Naruto said. "I could always put a barrier over your backpack, but then that is a waste of my chakra. Just be more careful."

"Fine," Kurama mumbled. The group began to pack. They clean any dirty clothes they could and finished getting all set to leave. They were done by dinner. Hikaru had returned to get them.

"Come on guys," Hikaru said pulling on Naruto and Sasuke's arms. He almost dragged them to Sasame's house. It seemed darker than usual. Once they were inside, the lights came to life and there was a yell of "Surprise!" Sasame, Kotohime, Hanzaki, Kazune, and Jasmine stood in the middle of the room. There were bowls of Ramen, plates of rice, platters of different meats, and glasses of water sitting on a large table.

"We thought we'd throw a party before you guys leave," Sasame said.

"Thank you," Naruto was flabbergasted. He hugged each of them. "I don't know what else to say."

"How about you just eat and we'll call ourselves even," Jasmine said.

"Ok!" Naruto cheered then ran to the table. He grab a bow of Ramen and began eating it like someone was gonna take it away. Everyone laughed at the site. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and took a small plate of meat and rice. Then Kotohime place a small bowl of tomatoes in front of him. Sasuke's eyes brightened as he reached for a tomato. Kazune put a plate of cabbages in front of Itachi and a plate of berries in front of Kurama.

"I told them what your favorite foods were," Hikaru said.

"Thanks," Team Kitsune said before digging in.

The party grew noisy. Soon, they were off dancing and singing. Sasuke felt weird watching Naruto dance with Sasame, Kotohime, and Jasmine. But knowing that each girl was taken helped put his mind at ease. 'I really need to stop being so jealous,' Sasuke thought. He took a sip of his water and watched as Naruto finished singing another song. Sasuke learned that Naruto was not only good at dancing, but he was great at singing too. Naruto let Sasame sing next. He moved to Sasuke and gave his a quick kiss.

"What did you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think I should be more careful," Sasuke said. "There may be too many girls after you if they hear you sing and see you dance."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke smirked. He pulled Naruto into his lap. "I know you're mine."

"And you're mine?" Naruto grinned.

"Of course," Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss before Kotohime pulled Naruto back to the center of the room. Sasuke saw Kurama grab Itachi into a dance. Itachi looked so out of place, that Sasuke almost laughed, almost. He knew that if Itachi heard him laugh at him, he'd get beaten during their next sparing match. And he had no desire to walk to the Land of Lightning with a limp. So he looked away. Then he decided that it was time to take Naruto away from Kotohime. He slipped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto flinched but calmed when he saw it was Sasuke. "Hey sexy," Sasuke whispered with a low voice into Naruto's ear. "Care for a dance?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course. And you're not bad yourself."

Sasuke smirked as he turned Naruto to face him. "I'm glad." They began to slow dance.

A few hours later, they headed back to the inn with a sleeping Hikaru on Kurama's back. Once Hikaru was in bed, Team Kitsune decided to talk about their plans for the next week.

"...And so, we will stay in Yugakure for five days," Naruto said. "And then using my chakra and Kurama's we will speed through the Land of Frost to the Land of Lightning."

"We will need warmer clothes," Itachi said.

"You will be warmer with my chakra," Kurama said.

"But we can still get cloaks," Naruto said. "Once we give you our chakra to make you warmer, you will have to control it so you don't get burned. I'll control the chakra around myself and Hikaru since he will be on my back."

"It should only take a few hours if we use your chakra," Sasuke said.

"That's the plan," Naruto said. "We need to avoid the Samurai since we don't want to get into a fight."

"I'm surprised we have yet to be attacked," Itachi said. "There must be a lot of bandits and missing nin, but we haven't run into any."

"That's because they can't see us," Kurama smirked. "The Kit puts up a barrier around us. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I know that we are stronger than almost every other ninja out there, but I thought fighting while Hikaru is with us should be avoided at all costs."

"You are able to make a moving barrier?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto blushed. "Let me show you." He walked over to Itachi, raised a finger and touched Itachi on his shoulder. In seconds, Itachi vanished from sight. "Only I can see you."

"Really?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "This is a great skill and jutsu."

"Thanks," Naruto answered. "And just so you know, Sasuke and Kurama did not just hear you. Itachi said my barrier was a great skill and jutsu."

"So they can't hear me right now?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "Hm... What happens if I were to touch someone?"

"Nothing," Naruto said. "Only I can transfer the barrier to others. In other words, if I set a moving barrier around someone, they could attack someone who don't have the barrier around them without them ever knowing."

Sasuke's eyes went red. "All I see is chakra formed in a human shape. But I don't sense it in any way."

"How long can the barrier last?" Itachi asked.

"As long as the one it is protecting is still alive," Naruto answered. "The only way to get rid of it is for me to get rid of it of for chakra absorbers to well, absorb it. Even if I was to die, the barrier would remain there. As far as I know, only you two, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ranmaru, Kurama, and I can destroy the barrier. Though it is harder for anyone but me and Kurama to do so. Kurama would have to know where I touched you to get rid of it. You would need to use your own chakra to burst and consume mine. Like a clone, I only need to disperse the chakra. And the chakra does return to me." Kurama touched Itachi's shoulder and he came back into sight.

"I see," Itachi said. "It is great for Anbu and silent killers."

Naruto frowned. "I know." He looked at Kurama then at Sasuke and back to Itachi. "I used it after the Akatsuki incident. Although I'm not proud of it, I'm a master at silent killing." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I'm even better at it than Zabuza since even Kakashi-sensei's dogs can't smell me."

"So not only does it block sound and sight, but smell as well," Itachi said.

"It is one of my best barriers," Naruto said. "I can also put it around my jutsu, but it takes a lot more chakra and the damage my jutsu would normally cause is halved."

'Still, that's one hell of a powerful technique,' Itachi thought. 'I wonder if Susano has a chance with stopping Naruto's jutsus.'

'He's stronger than I thought,' Sasuke thought. 'It's terrifying.'

"Anyway, I think we should get some sleep," Kurama tried to get the attention off of Naruto. "We are leaving early tomorrow right?"

Naruto nodded noticing the tense atmosphere. He knew it was because of him that Itachi and Sasuke were afraid. He tried to pretend that it didn't bother him. His mask was in place and only Kurama saw through it. Kurama dragged Itachi to their room. Naruto just got ready for bed, ignoring Sasuke. He was not in the mood to talk to him.

"You know," Sasuke began. "I have to admit, you are not a Dobe anymore."

Naruto's eyes flickered with pain but Sasuke didn't notice. "Yeah." His voice was too low for anyone to hear (except himself and Kurama). He got in bed, turning off the light. That night, he had a nightmare of himself standing over several dead bodies. He awoke panting and sweating, but he remained quiet as to not wake Sasuke. He cried in silence then walked out of the room. He heard Kurama open the door of his room. Kurama pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Kurama said.

"No, it isn't your fault," Naruto shook his head. "It was a mission. I wanted to become Anbu. All ninja face death eventually. I had to be strong for myself and for Konoha."

"And for Sasuke," Kurama said wiping Naruto's tears. "You became strong to save him."

"But he doesn't need me to save him," Naruto said. "He never has."

"You can protect him," Kurama said. "There are stong ninjas out there that will go after him. Those left in Akatsuki may rise and attack Konoha. You are still needed."

"It hurts," Naruto cried.

"I know," Kurama said. "Telling them will hurt as well but when the time is right, we will have to."

"Sasuke will hate me," Naruto sobbed.

"And Itachi will hate me," Kurama said. "All we can do is make them happy for as long as we can."

"I love you Kurama," Naruto mumbled.

"I know Kit," Kurama smiled. "And I love you." Naruto fell asleep, only for Kurama to catch him. He carried Naruto to his room. "One day, things will change. I can't say if it is for the better or for the worse. But I'll be there. For you, for Itachi, and for Sasuke. And if you guys want me to, I'll even be there for Konoha." He pulled the blanket over Naruto. "I'll do anything for you Kit, anything." He got to the door and turned back to look at Naruto. "Never forget, Kit, that you are loved far more than you think." He closed the door behind himself and returned to his room.

Sasuke sat up in his bed. He had awoken to hearing Kurama say his name. He looked at Naruto. 'Am I not enough? I'm willing to share you with Kurama if that will make you happy. I love you, Naruto. And I promise," he laid back down. 'I promise to never leave you ever again.' He fell back asleep dreaming about a life with Naruto.

Team Kitsune and Hikaru stood at the edge of town. They took turns hugging and getting hugged by Sasame, Kotohime, and Jasmine. Kotohime's children hugged Naruto. Hanzaki just smiled. They said their good-byes and headed for Yugakure.

"Yugakure has a lot of Hot springs," Hikaru said looking at a map.

"Yes, there are several," Naruto said. "We are going to one I have been to before. It was a few years ago. I met the 3-Tails there." Naruto quickly put a hand over his mouth but luckily Hikaru did not seem to hear.

"Nice one Kit," Kurama said. "May be you should just tell him."

"In time Kurama," Naruto said. "Soon."

"What's wrong little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"I feel like we're being watched," Sasuke answered. Just as his Sharingan spinned, a woman dropped out in front of him. She raised a kunai and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back and blocked the kunai with one of his own. The woman tried for a kick but he blocked it as well. Sasuke then punched the woman in her stomach.

"Stop!" a man ran in between the woman and Sasuke. He stretched out his arms. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"She attacked me first," Sasuke stated.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke. "Why did you attack Sasuke?" He glared at the woman and the man. Then his face softened. "Yukimaru? Guren?"

"Naruto?" Yukimaru put down his arms. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Guren stood up. "You're that brat? Wow! You've gotten big."

"I only grew another four inches," Naruto said. "But anyway, why did you attack Sasuke?"

"He's with Orochimaru," Guren said holding her kunai harder.

"Orochimaru is dead!" Sasuke raised his voice. "I killed him."

"He's dead?" Guren asked. "Really?" Naruto nodded. Guren fell to her knees. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It happened a few months ago," Sasuke said. "I thought word spread around that the snake was dead."

"We have been on the road for the last few years," Yukimaru defended. "That information escaped us. Forgive Guren."

"You can't really blame her," Kurama said. "You were with that snake."

"It's ok," Sasuke said putting his kunai away. He put his hand out. "No harm done." 'I'm starting to sound just like Naruto.'

Guren took his hand. "It has been a long time since I worked for Orochimaru. He still scares me. Knowing he is dead makes me feel better. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Sasuke muttered.

"Speaking of people getting taller, you sure grew Yukimaru," Naruto said. "And you don't sound like a girl anymore."

"I wouldn't be talking Kit," Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama!" Naruto smacked Kurama. "That's not funny." Hikaru, Yukimaru and Guren laughed while Sasuke and Itachi chuckled. "Guys!" Naruto pouted. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh harder.

"You've grown more handsome Naruto," Yukimaru said.

Naruto blushed. "And you look more manly yourself."

"I'm sixteen now," Yukimaru said. "Guren's twenty-six, or so she says."

"Watch it Brat!" Guren yelled.

Naruto laughed. "I'm glad you're still together."

Yukimaru looked at Sasuke then back at Naruto. "I see you've found your home."

Naruto blushed. "How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way he is looking at us," Yukimaru said. He turned to Sasuke. "There's no need to glare. Naruto's home is you. Mine is Guren."

"Home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto and Yukimaru said.

FLASHBACK!

_Naruto is sitting in a hot spring complaining about his training with toads. "I guess trying to connect heart-to-heart is crazy especially with toads."_

_"Can you... connect hearts? a girlish voice asked._

_"Wh-who the hell are you?" Naruto freaks out but then sees a person standing before him. "Where'd you come from?"_

_"What does it mean to connect heart-to-heart?" the person asked._

_"Huh? W-well..." Naruto began. "My feelings are understood by someone else and that person's feelings reach me as well."_

_"Then it happens?" The person asked with a smile._

_"Yeah, well sure," Naruto stands up. He paused. "I mean, if you really focus hard, then one day... one day, it's sure to connect. And even Sasuke... Then that person you're thinking about will know where home is." His excitement calmed a little. "Oh... you wouldn't know what I mean, would you if I start rambling on like that?"_

_The person stepped forward. "So if someone is thinking about me, then that's the place I go back to?" He smiled._

_"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "That's home."_

_The person laughed. "I learned something good."_

_"Yeah, right!" The person continued to laugh then vanished. "By the way, what's your name? Huh?" Naruto looks down and picks up a white flower. "That kid, where did he disappear to?"_

FLASHBACK END

"I remember you know," Sasuke said. "You're that kid that said something about a place to go back to. You asked me if I had one."

"And you said you didn't," Yukimaru said. He looked at Naruto. "But you found him."

Sasuke looked at Guren. "You wanted to be Orochimaru's new body. But I didn't see you after that time."

Guren shook her head. "I found something more important."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "So did I." He put his arm around Naruto who blushed.

Guren looked up at Itachi. "You are the one he wanted to kill."

"Yes," Itachi said. "I am Sasuke's brother."

"His brother?" Guren looked wide-eyed at Itachi and then at Sasuke.

"It's a long story," Naruto spoke up. "Anyway, what brought you guys back here?"

"I wanted to go to the hot springs," Yukimaru said. "Gozu is getting us food."

"Gozu is still with ya?" Naruto smiled. "That's good. He should be in his forties by now."

"He is forty-two," Yukimaru smiled.

"Are you sure you're only sixteen?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sixteen, but I have the body of a nineteen-year-old," Yukimaru said. "It has to do with what Orochimaru and Kabuto did to me."

"The Akatsuki got the Three-Tails after you left," Naruto said.

"I heard," Yukimaru sighed. "I wanted to see how strong I could get but I can tell that the Three-Tails is no more."

"The village killed him," Naruto said. "I was able to remove the ones that captures, but when I went to return some of them to their villages, they got killed. Only the One-Tail, Five-Tails, Eight-Tails, and Nine-Tails are left." At the mention of the Nine-Tails, Kurama grinned. Yukimaru looked at him and smiled.

"What's the Three-Tails?" Hikaru asked.

'Crap!' Naruto thought.

"That are creatures that have the power of ninjas," Itachi said saving the day. Naruto let out a sigh of relief that Hikaru did not notice.

"Cool!" Hikaru shouted.

"So, care to join us, Yukimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Yukimaru smiled. He took Naruto's hand and they led the way to the hot springs. Guren kept staring at Sasuke and Itachi. Hikaru followed Naruto with a smile on his face. Kurama walked behind everyone watching Guren. He also kept an eye on Yukimaru. Since Yukimaru could control the Three-Tails, there was a chance that he had the power to control him. And Kurama only want one person besides himself to control him, Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Another Flashback! Enjoy! Also, sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I'm becoming busy again so it may start to take longer to post a new chapter. Also, if you want to help, post questions that you want answered within this story. And I'll do my best to answer all of them!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

**"Kyuubi"** (when inside of Naruto)

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Ah!" Naruto said sinking further into the water. "This feels so good."

"It's been a long time since I've been in a hot springs," Hikaru said. "We don't many back home."

"I always have the weirdest times when I go to hot springs," Naruto stated. Everyone looked at Naruto. "Well, I mean, something strange, funny, or silly always happens."

"Like the time you learned how to walk on water," Kurama chuckled. "It was funny. The Kit kept falling in the hot water."

"It was really hot too," Naruto said. "Ero-Sennin was the one who ended up teaching me. Ebisu was useless."

"But because of him, your chakra got back to normal," Kurama said.

"Yeah, only for me to use it all then summon up yours so that when Ero-Sennin pushed me off that cliff, I'd summon a toad to keep myself alive," Naruto frowned. "Gamabunta was not happy."

"That's an understatement, Kit," Kurama smirked. "He kept jumping around trying to get you off his head."

"But I managed to stay on," Naruto grinned. "That lesson helped me defeat Neji during the chunin exams."

"You had a promise you had to keep," Kurama said.

"Promise?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I promised to defeat him," Naruto said. "He said it was fate that controlled everything and that once a failure always a failure. And I vowed to win."

FLASHBACK (skip this if you don't want to read the fight between Naruto and Neji at the Chunin Exams)

_"You've got anything to say to me?" Neji asked._

_Naruto held out his fist. "Only what I told you the last time. I vow to win."_

_Neji used his Byagukan. He chuckled. "So much the better for me. I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when your vow is impossible to keep."_

_"Are we just gonna stand here and keep talking all day?" Naruto asked. "Let's get going. Show me what you've got."_

_"Alright," Genma said. "Let the first match begin!" They stood still for a few seconds. Neji stepped closer. Then Naruto threw some kunai at him. After running towards Neji, Naruto began to kick and punch him, only to be blocked over and over again. Neji punched Naruto in his stomach then move to hit Naruto in the shoulder with two fingers._

_'Oh no,' Naruto thought. 'Almost blew it. If I get to close, he can turn off my chakra and there goes my jutsu. I'm gonna have to fight him from a distance.'_

_"Do you understand now?" Neji asked. "You have no way of beating me."_

_Naruto laughed. "Get real. I was just checking you out. That's all." Naruto got back to his feet. "Ok. Now that we've warmed up, we can get started. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto created four clones. Each clone reached for kunai._

_"No matter," Neji said. "You can't hide for long."_

_"Heh!" Naruto and clones laughed. "We'll just see about that."_

_"If you're coming then come on," Neji said._

_"Hey!" Naruto and clones yelled. "Don't eve, and I mean ever, count me out!" The clones ran at him. One Naruto kicked at Neji sending him into the air, but Neji managed to dodge and land back on his feet. "Not bad! But lets see you do that again!" They ran at Neji. "Come on!" Neji jumped and spinned into the air. He kick and destroyed two clones. Two clones ran at him, but he dodge, pushed them forward, and destroyed a clone. 'This guy, he must have eyes on the back of his head.' Neji picked up a clone and hit a chakra spot._

_"You thought you could be Hokage?" Neji said. "That's absurd. Never." Naruto glared. "These eyes of mine have shown me many things. One thing they've shown me is people limitation are set, fixed and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time on something he will never be."_

_"A fool huh?" Naruto began to shake in again. "Here we go again. Who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"_

_"Do you think anyone can be Hokage?" Neji smirked. "That all is takes is a little hard work? Open your eyes. Out of all the shinobi in all the world, think of how few ever become Hokage. They were born destined to be Hokage. It's not something you become mearly by trying to become. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow and he must follow it obediently." His voice got filled with anger. "To the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally. Death."_

_"Yeah? So what!" Naruto said. "You can think that way if you want." He held out his fist again. "People always tell I just don't know when to give up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made about twenty clones and they all charged at Neji. One by one, Neji punched and kicked several of the clone, destroying them. 'This is ridiculous. We're not even getting close to this guy.'_

_"You think I'd be stupid to fall for a trick like that?" Neji charged forwards passed several clones. He hit the Naruto that was in the back with four fingers right above his heart. "You're the one staying out of my range for fear of me striking at your chakra points like this. The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back." Naruto coughed and come clones vanished. "You're the real one aren't you?" More clones disappeared as Neji stepped back and Naruto almost fell forward. "I told you it was pointless."_

_Naruto laughed. "Oh yeah? And I told you it was a mistake to count me out." He vanished._

_"But how?" Neji was shocked. He heard the sound of a foot hitting the dirt and turned around. A clone and the real Naruto jumped at him._

_"You thought I'd be to afraid to attack you myself? Well, think again!" He punched at Neji. 'Got him.'_

_Neji smiled and spun around releasing chakra._

_"Huh? What the heck was that?"_

_"Did you really think you won?" Neji smirked._

_"We'll see about that." Naruto made six more clones. They ran and formed a circle around Neji. They ran at Neji._

_Neji spinned around again, letting out more chakra. The clones disappeared and the real Naruto went flying and landed on his butt. "This is the end for you. You are in range and you can escape my Eight-Trigrams." Naruto stumbled and stood up. "Gentle Fist Art: Eight-Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms." He charged at Naruto. "Eight-Trigrams Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two Palms, Sixty-four palms." The hits sent Naruto to the ground. "I have now stuck all sixty-four of your chakra points," Neji said. "You are lucky to still be breathing."_

_'Come on,' Naruto tried to get up._

_"Well, must be frustrating," Neji said. "To realize how utterly pointless your dream was. You thought that you could succeed on hard work alone. That's only an illusion."_

_Naruto tried to get up. He thought of Lee and Hinata. "No way." He stood up panting._

_"Impossible," Neji whispered. "How could he?"_

_"I told you, I just don't know when to give up," Naruto laughed._

_"It can't be," Neji said. "Stop this madness. You will only get more of the same. I have nothing against you personally."_

_"Ha! That's touching. You're gonna make me cry. Anyway, I've got plenty against you."_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"You don't? And here I thought you were Mr. Know-it-all. You don't remember what you did to Hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games, tearing her down when she's work so hard to get here."_

_"Nevermind that. It doesn't concern you."_

_"You mocked Hinata. Called her a failure. All that stuff about the great Hyuuga Clan, main house hold, branch families, who cares? It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure. That's what I've got against you."_

_"Very well. Since you are so interested I'll tell you about it, the Hyuuga clan's heritage of hatred. For generations, the main house hold has practiced a secret ninjutsu known as the curse mark jutsu."_

_"Cures mark justu?"_

_"The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage… It is… the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny," Neji undoes his headband, revealing a green tatoo."_

_"Is that? That's the curse mark?"_

_"I was four yeas old when the leaders of the clan branded my forehead with this curse mark jutsu." Neji begins to explain about the agreement with the Land of Lightning they got that day. He said that everyone except the Hyuuga Clan was there at the gathering since it was the day the heir was to turn three, Hinata's third birthday. He explained that his uncle and his father were twins and that his uncle was the head of the main branch just because he was born a few minutes before. Neji began training under his uncle and got the curse mark jutsu placed on him._

_"You and this clan of yours, what's the point of it all? Why have a main family and a branch family? And this weird curse mark, what does it mean anyway?"_

_"I can assure you of one thing. It's not simply for decoration." He had a flashback of his time watching Hinata training with her father. He was watching with his own father who used Byakugan. Neji's uncle used the curse mark jutsu against his father. "You see, this is more than just a mark that we wear. It is also the instrument by which they keep us in our place. We live with the fear that they will use the curse mark to turn our brains to jelly anytime they wish. Fear, that is what we live with. And we live with it everyday. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byakugan is kept sealed away. Only the Hyuuga has this form of Kekkei Genkai. And there are any who would steal it from us. That is why we exist. It is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret and to serve the keeps of the secret, the main house hold, obediently and without question for eternity. That is our destiny or was." Neji said the last two words softly. "Until that dreadful night they went too far. When they murdered my father." Neji then goes into the story about the night that Hinata was kidnapped. Hinata's father stopped and killed the kidnapper. The kidnapper was the leader of the ninjas from lightning. The Land of Lightning wanted the death of the person who killed their ninja. They agreed, but if was Neji's father that was killed instead of Hinata's. "Their destiny was decided the moment they were born. And this match is the same. You destiny was decided the moment I was decided as you opponent. It's your destiny to lose to me and that's it._

_"Or yeah, well we won't know that until you've beaten me, will we?" Naruto panted. Neji began to put his headband back on. "Ok, so your father was killed a long time ago and I know it wasn't fair and may be your upset about that. I understand but that has nothing to do with destiny. If you think I'm buying that then your wrong."_

_"You will never understand." He used Byakugan then ran at Naruto hitting him in the stomach. He knocked him down. "Proctor, it's over." He turned away. "You're a failure."_

_"Wait, don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet." Naruto stood up. "And I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way."_

_Neji remembers that Hinata said the same thing during their fight. "I've heard those words before." He laughed._

_"You and your stupid destiny. Well if you really believe it then why are you the one walking away?"_

_"You impudent little brat. Why explain myself to you? We are all given a destiny at birth and it's pointless to fight it." He gets angry. "You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart. A mark that can never be wiped away!"_

_"Oh yeah." Naruto looked up at Neji. "I know what that's like. Well, big deal. Who cares?"_

_"Worthless little..."_

_"Man, you think you've got troubles? I've got news for you Neji, you're not the only one special around here. Did you ever think Hinata is suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours. But you resent her for it. You disrespect when she work so hard to prove herself. All she wanted was your respect. That's what she was fighting for even thought it almost killed her. And what was that anyway. I thought it was your destiny to serve the main house hold not beat it to a bloody pulp. After all you say about how you can fight your destiny, you don't really believe it either, do you?" Naruto coughed._

_"Heh! I have blocked all sixty-four of your chakra points. How do you plan on fighting when you can't use your chakra against me?" Genma looked at Naruto than Neji, before Neji continued. "It's good you sympathize with Hinata since you are about to share her fate."_

_"Oh really? You think your Byakugan can see everything. You know everyone's weakness right?"_

_"That's right. But if you think you are the one to prove me wrong, then be my guest."_

_"You've got it. I'm gonna show you you're wrong about a lot of things starting right now!" He stepped to the side. 'Yeah right. Easier said then done. It feels like I don't have any chakra at all. I haven't felt so drained since the training with Ero-Sennin. Oh! That's it! I can use the Nine Tailed fox's chakra.' He closed his eyes. 'Ok you stinking fox. If you're there, give me some chakra.'_

_"Proctor, this has gone on long enough. If he is foolish enough to continue to fight, I will not be responsable for what happens to him."_

_"Fine," Genma said._

_"Heh!" Naruto put his fingers together._

_Neji smirked. "It's pointless, I told you."_

_'I can fo it. I won't lose!'_

_"Why bother? You have no chakra to use."_

_'I can do it!'_

_Neji shook his head. "Why fight a hopeless battle trying to deny your destiny?"_

_"Because people called me a failure. I'll prove them wrong." Neji used his Byakugan. Naruto pulled out the Nine-Tail's chakra. It began to form around him. Neji watched the chakra spred inside Naruto's body. "Here goes." The chakra began to twist around Naruto until it calmed. But then it rose as a shield over Naruto's body. 'Amazing this is even more powerful than before. I like it.' Naruto vanished before Neji's eyes. Naruto threw shuriken at Neji who used rotation. Neji threw kunai and shuriken at Naruto who dodged. Naruto and Neji threw a kunai at each other but the caught them. They landed a few feet from each other. "Ok you. So I hear you like close combat huh?" Naruto charged at Neji. "It may be the Hyuuga way to cave into destiny, but it's not mine."Neji raised the kunai he had caught. "If you think it is futile to fight destiny then just stand there and take it." Neji decided to use rotation. "I'll change the way of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji's rotation met Naruto's. "After I become Hokage." The meeting of the two chakras sent them flying apart, each landing in a hole. Neji punched his way out of the ground and stood coughing. He stepped over to the hole Naruto was in. He panted as he looked down at Naruto._

_"Sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This match is over." Neji heard a noise from below him. He looked down shocked, as a fist flew out at his chin. Naruto landed on his feet as Neji fell to the ground. "I can't move." Naruto's clone vanished. "I should have guessed you'd use that Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's your specialty after all. I was careless."_

_"For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. 'Cause there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam and it tripped me up every time. It was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic. That's right, I flunked the Shadow Clone jutsu every time. So don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff. And don't try to tell me you can't change who you are. You can do it too, 'cause afterall, unlike me you aren't a failure."_

_"The winner is," Genma said. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

FLASHBACK END

"Once the battle was over you ran around like crazy," Kurama said.

"Yeah, well, I was really happy," Naruto grinned.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Hikaru asked. "Did you two ever fight?"

"Um... yeah," Naruto said. "Last time we really fought was about six years ago. Though I guess we sort of fought three years ago at Orochimaru's lair. And we used to fight all the time. The Teme always thought he was better than me."

"I was better than you, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But you'll admit that I'm stronger than you now?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Only because of Kurama."

Sasuke's words hit Naruto like a slap in the face. He looked down at the water sadly. "I... I think I've spent too much time in the water." He stood up and got out of the water. "I'll be in my room." He left leaving a mad Kurama, an annoyed Itachi, a stupid Sasuke, and a confused Hikaru and Yukimaru. {Guren is on the other side and could hear everything. She is confused too.}

"You idiot!" Kurama yelled. "Why did you say that?"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi added. "You need to watch what you say."

"What is wrong with Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"The Uchiha brat said something he shouldn't have," Kurama snarled.

"I didn't mean to say that," Sasuke said. "I know Naruto is strong. Stronger than me, Itachi, and I know he's not as strong as you Kurama, but..."

"The Kit will one day be stronger than me," Kurama interupted. Everyone looked at him, even Itachi. "Even though I will still have this body after we are finished merging, I will only get to keep the normal amount of chakra a ninja has. About the same amount if not a little bit more than Itachi. The Kit will have all of the rest."

Sasuke would have fallen over if he was standing. "You mean he'll have all of that chakra!?"

Kurama nodded. "The Kit twice the amount I currently have." He paused taking in the shocked looks of Sasuke and Itachi. Even Yukimaru looked a bt shocked. Hikaru looked confused. If Kurama could see her, he'd know that Guren was also shocked. But what he said next would shock them further. "And since the Kit is a Sage, he will have nature chakra too, almost an endless amount of chakra."

"Naruto will be that strong?" Sasuke gulped.

Kurama smirked. "The Kit will be even stronger than the Juubi and the Sage of the Six Paths combined."


	14. Chapter 14

Another secret of Naruto's is revealed! And something sweat is coming in this chapter! Remember to post any questions you have even if it was from TSNNT!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback or dream_

* * *

Chapter 14:

Once outside the hot springs, Naruto ran to his room. He sat on his bed looking out the window. 'He still won't acknowledge me.' He sighes and blinks trying to keep himself from crying. 'His Uchiha pride is still getting in the way.' He paused. 'May be it's because I'm not a girl? Or is it because I'm a demon?' Naruto got up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He waved a few signs and a puff of smoke surrounded him. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto stared at his reflection. He had red streaks in his hair. It looked as if the red was overtaking the blond. His whisker marks were darker. When he opened his mouth, there were fangs inside. His nails were shaped like claws. He moved a piece of red hair away from his eyes. Staring back at his face, Naruto saw the slants in his eyes. They were like Kurama's, but they remained blue. 'If Sasuke ever saw me like this, he'd hate me.' Tears roll down his cheek. 'It's all because of my father. He had to seal Kurama inside me. And then we had to start merging. I'm becoming more and more like him. One day, Naruto Uzumaki will be gone and a Kurama look-alike will appear.' He looked at himself again. 'I don't mind the hair since mom had red hair, but the claws and the whisker marks... I just wish they'd go away. The fangs too!' He sobbed. 'Dad, mom, I wish I could talk to you.' He lifted his head then walked out of the bathroom. 'I need answers. May be he can help me.' He pulled out his teleportation scroll. 'It is close enough for Kurama to be fine.' He let his chakra flow and jumped on the scroll, letting himself teleport away.

Kurama smirked. "The Kit will be even stronger than the Juubi and the Sage of the Six Paths combined."

All the ninjas were stunned. They all knew about the story of the Sage of Six Paths and in how he created the moon. Though besides Kurama, the Juubi was something only Itachi and Sasuke knew of. But if Naruto became stronger than both combined, he could create an entire new world. Sasuke was about to say something when he saw Kurama flinch. "What's wrong?"

"The Kit," Kurama said. "He's gone."

"What?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"He's no longer in this village," Kurama said through a bit of pain. "He used his teleportation scroll."

"Kurama," Itachi moved to Kurama's side and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

Kurama gritted his teeth. "He's far away, just inside my reach. But it still hurts." He held his chest. "As long as he doesn't move farther away, I'll be fine."

"Why did he leave?" Sasuke asked. "What I said shouldn't have..."

"It's not just you," Kurama said getting out of the water. "He's running from something he has no control over. And it is killing him to keep it from you. But he is afraid."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked desperate.

"The Kit is not that same anymore," Kurama said. "He thinks you will hate him if you see the real him. He fears you'll see him as a demon, a monster."

"I'd never feel that way about Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "I love him!"

"I know," Kurama walked into the changing rooms with Sasuke and Itachi behind him. Itachi told Hikaru to stay with Yukimaru. "The Kit is not used to being loved. He grew up with everyone hating him. And he is afraid that his true looks will make him hated again."

"His true looks?" Sasuke asked. "I don't care. I love the Dobe and it doesn't matter what he looks like."

Kurama grinned. "Good." He led them to Naruto's room. They saw the scroll on the floor. "He will come back. We need to keep this open."

"I'll watch over it," Sasuke said. "You should take Hikaru and show him around. It is still part of our mission after all. Only I need to wait for him."

"When he comes back you should tell him how you feel," Itachi said heading to the door.

"I will," Sasuke said.

Kurama followed Itachi to the door. "Tell Naruto that he doesn't need to keep up his end of our deal." Leaving Sasuke confused, Kurama walked out chuckling.

Naruto landed in an old house just at the border of the Land of Fire and the far end of the Land of Hot Water. He sneezed at the amount of dust in the room. 'Jeez Ero-Sennin, can't you clean it sometimes?' With every step, dust was sent up towards Naruto. He covered his nose and mouth to keep the dust out. He headed for the kitchen and turned on the facet. Wetting a few rags, he began to clean the house. He made a few clones that gathered buckets of clean water and soap. After making fifty more clones, it took about two hours for the house to be clean. All of the clones grinned at their work before vanishing. The real Naruto remained in the guest bedroom. He laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was blank.

"So tell me what you didn't tell Sasuke," Itachi commanded.

"The Kit is at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Springs," Kurama admitted.

"He's so close?" Itachi asked. "Why didn't you tell Sasuke that?" He looked at Kurama. "And how are you in so much pain if he's that close?"

"It's because he's hurting," Kurama answered. "I can feel it."

"Is that part of the connection?" Itachi asked. Kurama nodded. "Will it break when the merging is complete?"

Kurama looked down. "Once the merging is complete, we will have our own bodies. We will be able to live and die separately. Our mines will be our own, though, if I get to keep any demonic chakra, there will be a way to reconnect. It would be on a different level as..." He paused to look around before whispering, "as demons."

Itachi looked at Kurama with wide eyes. Then he smirked. "Naruto will always be Naruto." He reached up and pulled Kurama into a kiss. "And you will always be you." Kurama kissed Itachi back. "You know," Itachi pushed Kurama away. "Telling Sasuke that Naruto will be stronger than the Sage of Six Paths and the Juubi combined is the lamest lie I've ever heard."

Kurama grinned. "Caught it have you? I'm glad I've fallen for the smart one."

"You said it because you want Sasuke to get stronger," Itachi said.

"One day, the Kit will be stronger than the Juubi. And the Brat will be stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths. But he has to pay more attention or he'll stay the same."

"He is my foolish little brother. But he's a Uchiha. He will open his eyes."

"Are you planning on helping him?"

"As much as you help Naruto."

"Then they will become the strongest ninjas to ever exist."

"Too bad Naruto wasn't born a woman. They'd have really powerful children."

"Yeah. Too bad." Kurama smirked. "Though it saves us a lot of trouble having to take care of several brats."

Itachi chuckled. "To be honest I'd like to have little Uchihas running around the compound. Though it's called the Uzumaki compound now."

"We can always adopt."

Itachi smiled. "I'd like that."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the scroll. Several thoughts ran through his mind. Some were Kurama's words others were thoughts he had before, of his need to be stronger. He wanted to train to get strong enough to stay by Naruto's side. No, he had to get stronger. Once Naruto returned, Sasuke would ask Itachi for help. But first apologizing to Naruto was more important. An a Uchiha, Sasuke was not one to apologize. He was not good with words and putting his feelings into them, was even harder. His thoughts shifted to how he was going to apologize. 'Knowing Naruto, he'd not want flowers. Food would help, but that is too simple. He will want words. Do I just say "Naruto, I'm sorry for being a bastard?" Why can't this be easy. Ok. I'll just hug him, say I'm sorry, kiss him, then lead him to the dinning area. Yeah, that will work.'

Naruto stood up and looked at the bookshelf. He was surprised to see books that had nothing to do with sex. Then he saw a photo album he had not seen before. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside were pictures of Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents. But they were at a younger age, about fifteen. In one photo, Minato had his arm around Kushina's shoulder with his other hand giving the peace sign. Kushina was glaring at Minato as if telling him to get his hand off of her. But he didn't seem to notice. Naruto laughed as thoughts of him and Sakura acting the same way flashed through his head. He flipped the page to a picture of Minato, older than the previous picture, sitting on a toad. Naruto kept flipping through the book. About three-fourths through, he found a picture with Minato as a jounin. He immediately recognized Kakashi. In the picture, Kakashi had a non-caring look. Next to him was a boy with black hair. Although his eyes were closed, Naruto could tell the boy was a Uchiha. But was odd was that he was smiling. The girl next to him had brown hair and eyes. On her cheeks were purple rectangles. She too had a smile on her face. Naruto made a note to ask Kakashi more about when he was younger. He flipped a few more pages until he got to one that he knew he had to take back to Sasuke. It the middle of the picture stood a women with black hair. On her right (left in the photo) was a man with black hair. He was glaring at the camera. The woman next to him was holding on to his arm and smiling. A boy stood in front of them. He was no more than six. He had a hand on the woman's stomach. She was clearly pregnant. On the left (right in the photo) of the woman was another woman with red hair. She too had a stomach that looked about three months smaller than the raven's. On her arm was a blond. Tears came to Naruto's eyes. It was a picture of Itachi and Sasuke's parents, Itachi, an unborn Sasuke and Naruto, Kushina, and Minato.

Naruto grabbed a nearby picture frame and swapped the pictures. He held the picture to his chest and let himself cry. 'It is like seeing a picture of our families, together.' He looked at the picture again. 'Kurama was sealed inside Mom. Then even though he can't be seen, he's in this picture too.' He smiled. 'A picture filled with love. I only wish we had the chance to have one with us out of their stomachs.' He closed his eyes. 'I should go back. Kurama must be worried. And I bet Itachi is too. Sasuke may even be trying to think about what to say to me. I bet he will hug me, then say he's sorry, kiss me, then try to bring me to the dinning area. Simple, but it'll do.' He walked back down stairs to were the teleportation scroll for this house was. He jumped on to it, still holding the picture to his chest.

Just as Sasuke was putting the finishing touches to his plan (in his mind), the seal on the scroll shined red. He rose to his feet and waited. A few seconds later, Naruto stepped off of the scroll. Instantly, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. "I'm sorry."

'Just like I thought,' Naruto grinned. He let Sasuke kiss him. "So, dinner?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded taking Naruto's hand. In the dinning area, Kurama was sitting next to Itachi with Hikaru on his other side. Yukimaru and Guren sat across from them. Naruto and Sasuke sat at the end of the table, Naruto next to Itachi, Sasuke next to Guren.

"'Bout time you came back Kit," Kurama said sliding a plate of food to Naruto.

"We were worried," Itachi added handing Sasuke his plate.

"Sorry," Naruto hid the picture on his lap.

Kurama looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him. Inside their heads, they were talking about the photo. They agreed to wait until Hikaru went to bed. It was something precious and the four of them would want to be alone. As if nothing happened, Naruto and Kurama continued eating. Hikaru asked Yukimaru and Guren questions about their travels. Team Kitsune listened, hoping that Hikaru would get tired soon. Itachi wanted to spend more time with Kurama while Sasuke wanted to make sure him and Naruto were still on good terms. Kurama just wanted to get to bed himself. And Naruto wanted to hurry up and show Itachi and Sasuke the picture.

A few hours later, Team Kitsune found themselves in Kurama and Itachi's room. They sat on the floor playing cards. Naruto looked at Kurama who nodded. "I have something I must show you," Naruto said. Itachi and Sasuke looked up from their cards then put them down. Naruto pulled out the picture frame and placed it between Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as Itachi smiled.

"I remember taking this picture," Itachi said. "But I thought Father burned it."

"Why would Father burn it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure," Itachi said. "I know he did it a few days after... well, after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha." He smiled at Kurama. "And I heard Mother tell Father the other copy was destroyed since one of the Kyuubi's tails hit Kushina's apartment." He moved his eyes to Naruto. "Where did you find this?"

"I went to Ero-Sennin's house," Naruto said. "It was in a photo album in the guest room. I swapped the original picture that was in the frame for that photo."

"It is a picture of our family," Sasuke said. "Our parent, your parents, and all four of use."

"Four?" Kurama questioned.

"You were sealed in Naruto's mother weren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I was," Kurama said.

"Then you are in it too," Sasuke said pointing at Kushina's stomach. "Here, with Naruto." He moved his finger to his mother's stomach. "And I'm here."

"It is all of us," Naruto grinned. "As a family."


	15. Chapter 15

Just wanted to clear something up just in case. Naruto uses Henge to appear "normal". In other words, add 3 years to what he looks like in Shippuuden, and you have his Henge. His true looks as mentioned in Chapter 14, will be revealed in later chapters. Also, on another note, Naruto was back in his Henge the moment he stepped out of the bathroom in Jiriya's house. I forgot to mentioned that in Chapter 14. Don't kill me unless you don't want more of TNTFJ. Now, on to Chapter 15!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

* * *

Chapter 15:

A figure in the distanced watched as Team Kitsune left Hikaru with Yukimaru and Guren. Only one thought flashed through the figure's mind. It was two names. Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi. The figure disappeared into the shadows.

"We need to get those cloaks now," Naruto said. "I think I'll get either black or dark gray."

"Why not orange?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto almost yelled. "What ninja wears orange?"

"You Kit," Kurama chuckled. "Don't forget that you wore orange."

"Only because I had to," Naruto said. "But I like blue and red better."

"I like dark blue," Sasuke said. "And blond, tan, crystal blue, with a little bit of red."

Naruto could almost see the dirty thoughts Sasuke was thinking. "Teme!"

"What Dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "Shouldn't you be happy I like your colors?"

Naruto blushed. "Stupid Teme." His voice was low as he smiled softly.

"And I like red and tan," Itachi said.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as Kurama blushed. Both Uchihas smirked and walked ahead of their blushing lovers. They walked to several stores buying food, water, and cloaks. Kurama groped Itachi a few times trying to get him back for the red and tan comment, but that only made Itachi grope him back. They ended up having to go to the bathroom a few times to take care of themselves. Sasuke wanted to do the same with Naruto but hoped Naruto would make the first move.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto called bringing Sasuke out of his day-dream of having Naruto pushed up against the wall and him begging Sasuke for more. "We are going to the Land of Lightning. You'll get to meet Bee and may be the Hachibi."

"Is the Hachibi anything like Kurama or Shukaku?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "You'll see." He ran to catch up to Kurama while Itachi waited for Sasuke.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sasuke said.

"I feel the same way little brother," Itachi said.

"And can you keep Kurama down for a bit?" Sasuke glared. "He is getting on my nerves."

"One day little brother and you and Naruto will have to be told to stop." Itachi smirked. "And what can I say? Kurama brings out the demon in me."

"You know," Sasuke smirked. "If Kurama was the one to say that, I would have actually found that funny. With you, that's just plain scary."

Itachi shrugged. "Well, we better watch our Ukes. They are starting to get a little too much attention." Sasuke looked over at the spot Itachi was glaring at. Several women and men were eyeing Naruto and Kurama. Itachi and Sasuke quickly walked in a Uchiha-like manner to their Ukes' side and gave the Uchiha Death Glare to the onlookers. It only half worked. The men backed off but more women joined in.

'Great!' Sasuke thought. 'Yaoi fans. Regular Fan-girls were annoying enough. Now we have Yaoi Fan-girls.' The Uchiha brothers uchured Naruto and Kurama faster to the inn to pack.

Team Kitsune and Hikaru soon said their good byes to Yukimaru and Guren. Naruto added in a "Say hi to Gozu" before walking to the border of the Land of Hot Springs and the Land of Frost. Naruto handed out cloaks then put Hikaru on his back. After Hikaru was safely in place, Naruto used his moving barrier jutsu on everyone.

"It will take two hours to get to the Land of Lightning," Naruto said. "We must avoid Shimogakure at all costs. They are not friends of Konoha. After an hour, you need to use your chakra to keep my barrier stable. Hikaru and I should be fine. If we get separated, try to head to the Kumogakure. We will be safe once we are there." The others nodded. "Then let us move. Try to keep up. I'll go at half-speed. If that is too fast, tell me and I'll slow down." The others nodded again. Sasuke and Itachi were secretly worried that they would not be able to keep up. "Hikaru, if you feel sick at any time let me know." Hikaru nodded. And with that, they began to run. Even at half speed, Naruto was a lot faster than Itachi, so he slowed down to about a fifth of his normal (not true) speed. They sped through trees only to come to a clearing.

About an hour later, Sasuke was beginning to have trouble keeping the barrier stable and sending chakra to his legs and feet to move faster. Naruto noticed the changed and feed the barrier more of his chakra. Sasuke thanked Naruto then went back to paying attention to where he was running. Itachi kept an eye out for any bandits or other attackers, but there were none. Exactly two hours after they reached the border of the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning, their barriers vanished and Naruto let Hikaru down. Hikaru felt sick and had to releave himself of the contents of his stomach. Naruto handed him a bottle of water before moving dirt to clean up the mess.

"Now," Naruto grinned. "Let's go pay the Raikage and Bee a visit." Naruto calmly walked ahead with Hikaru by his side."

"Hey Kurama?" Sasuke asked. He finally had a chance to ask the question that was bugging him for a while. " Why do you and Naruto get a long now when you didn't three years ago?" He knows that something had to have happened within the first year after Naruto's fight with Orochimaru. It was only withing that time frame that they could have become friends since Sasuke did see some of Naruto's memories.

"I did not like the KIt at all," Kurama confessed. "I hated being caged inside a brat. I hated him just as much as his father who sealed me inside of him. But one day that Killer Bee brat and the Hachibi made Naruto face his greatest fear at the Waterfall of Fears." Kurama paused. (sorry, the Waterfall of Truth does exist in this story, but was not needed. at least, not yet...) "It allows the one in front of it to see his greatest fear. I was shocked to see that his greatest fear wasn't me. It was you." He paused again eyeing Sasuke then he continued. "I wanted to scream at the Kit for underestimating me, but then I noticed that there was something different about you. I then realized that it was not you, but Orochimaru in your body. Then I understood since the Kit really hated him for taking you away from him, but feared that Orochimaru would one day get your body and use it to destroy Konoha. Something I was not expecting happened next. Because the Kit and I share one body, the waterfall also showed my fear. The Kit sensed my fear and it caused him to fear it as well. We both watched as my fear killed his. After that, we began to understand each other. And I began to love the Kit in my own special way. It didn't take much for the Kit to forgive me and we became friends, and a family."

"Who is this person or thing that you fear?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone with a way to see into you heart," Kurama said. " And make you face all of its dark parts. At first, you feel nothing. Then the pain comes. You feel as if your heart and soul are being ripped in two. Once it stops, you are left with nothing, only emptiness. You are turned into a doll, a puppet who can only watch as he kills everyone around you."

"What is his name?"

"His name is..."

"Come on guys!" Naruto yelled interrupting them. He pulled on Sasuke's arm. "You guys are walking too slow. We need to say hi to the Raikage and Bee today!" Sasuke followed Naruto hoping to one day get the answer to his last question. Kurama found his hand in Itachi's who remained silent throughout Kurama's story. Together, the five of them walked to the Raikage Tower. "Atsui, Samui!" Naruto called.

"Naruto!" A blond short-haired woman bowed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Naruto grinned.

"That's cool," Samui said.

"You say that a lot," Naruto said.

"What can I say?" Samui said calmly. "It's my word."

"And Atsui's word is hot," Naruto said.

"That's because there are a lot of stuff that is hot," Atsui protested. He too had short blond hair. "Like him for example." He pointed at Kurama. "And them two." He pointed at Itachi and Sasuke. "You have some hot friends."

"Thank you," Naruto grinned. "This is Hikaru. We are showing him around the world. He's the Prince of the Land of the Moon."

"Hi there," Samui said.

"Hi," Hikaru smiled.

"And the others are members of my team, Team Kitsune," Naruto said.

"I'm Kurama," Kurama said taking Samui's hand and kissing it. That action got him a glare from Itachi and Atsui. "And this," he motioned to Itachi. "Is my boyfriend Itachi. So keep your hands to yourself." He hugged Itachi to him whose eyes softened.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said shaking Samui and Atsui's hands.

"Ah!" Atuki exclaimed. "You're the ex-Akatsuki member that Konoha allowed back."

"Yes, I am," Itachi said. "The reason I left was a bit of a misunderstanding."

"So we've heard," Samui said trying to move away from the topic. She looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"He's Itachi's little brother," Kurama smirked. "And he's Naruto's love toy."

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled and blushed. Sasuke glared. Kurama laughed as Itachi chuckled.

"So you have returned to normal," Samui said. "I am glade. The first time we met, you were so cheery. But the second time, you were like an emotionless boy with pain hidden behind clouded eyes."

"Someone made me realize that I should look towards the future instead of looking back at the past," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"I see," Sakui said. "I guess you are here to see Lord Raikage and Lord Bee?"

"Yes!" Naruto smiled. "How is Uncle Bee and old man Raikage?"

Kurama laughed. "Dropped the formal act huh, Kit?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Naruto grinned.

Samui shook her head. "I'll bring you to Lord Raikage. I have no idea where Bee is. May be Darui knows." He turned around and led them up the stairs. Atsui stayed behind. Samui was about to knock on the door, when someone came flying through it.

"And the answer is still no!" came a powerful voice from within the room.

"Is everything alright, Lord Raikage?" Samui asked concerned.

"No," the Raikage said. "Just an idiot thinking he can buy Turtle Island."

Naruto stepped over the man in the hall. "Must be a lot of pain having to deal with people like him, eh, old man Raikage."

"You impolite little," the Raikage looked up at the grinning Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki. Should have known." He sat down. A women with silver hair and brown skin handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks Marbui."

"No problem, Lord Raikage," Marbui smiled then turned to Naruto. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi Marbui," Naruto said. "You are looking lovely today." Sasuke frowned and Marbui blushed. "So how's life, old man Raikage?"

"At least call me A-same or something," the Raikage glared. "I'm not that old."

"I bet Uncle Bee would say something different," Naruto grinned.

"Just shut up and tell me why you're here Brat!" the Raikage shouted. Naruto waved his team and Hikaru in.

"This is Hikaru," Naruto said again. "He's the Prince of the Land of the Moon. He is traveling the world, and it is my team's mission to show him around. My team is Kurama, who you have met before, Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." He motioned to each one as he said their names.

"I see," A, the Raikage, said. "Even went through the Land of Frost to get here."

"I used my barrier jutsu," Naruto said. "Plus, we had to get here safely. Can't use too much of my skills."

"You are safe here," Marbui said.

"I know," Naruto said. "Even safer than Konoha since you guys don't care about Kurama."

"Hey!" Kurama said. "I'm right here you know!"

"You know what I meant," Naruto glared. Kurama chuckled. "Anyway," Naruto turned his attention back towards A. "If it is ok with you, we'd like to stay here for a week or so. May be even go to this Turtle Island you spoke of?"

"Do what ever you want," A said, "Just don't do something stupid like Bee is probably doing."

"Where is Uncle Bee?" Naruto asked.

"Probably having one of his shows," A grimaced.

"He really doesn't know when to give up," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Just like you Kit," Kurama said.

"Oh shut up Kurama!" Naruto yelled. Itachi and Marbui chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"But it is Kit," Kurama laughed.

"Whatever," Naruto pouted.

'He is so cute when he pouts,' Sasuke thought. 'No, don't jump him Sasuke. You're a Uchiha.'

"Be off with you," A said. "And Uzumaki, you don't have to hide yourself here."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Raikage-same." Team Kitsune and Hikaru walked out of the room leaving A to shake his head.

"That boy seems to have found the one who he can be himself around," Marbui said.

"But he's still holding back," A said. "Reminds me of Bee."

"Don't worry Lord Raikage," Samui said. "Naruto is changing. He will make a fine Hokage one day."

"I agree," Marbui said. She pulled out a chair for herself and Samui to sit in so they could drink some tea as well.

"That day may be sooner than you think," A said taking a sip of his tea. He smiled at the thought of Naruto in the Hokage uniform. Then the thought changed into the memory of Naruto returning the Two-Tails to him with a sad expression on his face. 'Yes, a fine Hokage indeed.'


	16. Chapter 16

So the villan of this story has been introduced (somewhat)! He is an original character. I may even post a side story about him later on DA. Also, I wanted to tell you that this story will have a lot more chapters than TSNNT. I'm guessing about 35 Chapters give or take. And, if there are a lot of reviews/notes on how to better this story, there may be another sequel! Or a few side one-shots (or so). Anyway, Chapter 16 is here!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

* * *

Chapter 16:

Naruto led the others to the place Bee usually gives his concerts. Naruto and Kurama really didn't want to listen to his concert, but Naruto wanted to introduce him to the others as soon as possible. They came to a circle of people gathered around a make-shift stage. In the center, stood Bee. Itachi and Sasuke wanted to kill him since he was so bad. Kurama and Naruto tried to turn off their Demonic Hearing, but couldn't. Hikaru was the only one that looked like he was enjoying it. Once Bee was done, the crowd quickly dispersed. Bee saw Naruto right away and ran at him pulling out one of his swords. Sasuke, who saw the attack, jumped in between them with his sword blocking Bee's.

"Not bad," Bee said.

Sasuke snarled. "How dare you attack Naruto!" His eyes turned red into the Sharingan.

"The Sharingan," Bee said seriously. (Warning: Bee will only speak normally when he is serious). "So he is the one you love, isn't he Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto grinned. "But he's a bit overprotective." He raised his fist. His fist was met with Bee's. "Sasuke, you can calm down. Bee and I always do that when we meet. Sort of our way to make sure we are kept on our feet."

"I don't like him," Sasuke said withdrawing his sword. He let the Sharingan fade, but glared at Bee.

"Yo, my name is Killer Bee," Bee said. "And I don't care if ya don't like me." He saw Kurama. "Yo, Kurama my man, didn't know you were a fan."

"Definitely not," Kurama said. "And this is my love, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

"Ah! So a Uchiha he be too," Bee said. "Well, how do you do?"

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Oh not the 'hn'," Naruto sighed. "And here I thought we would go a month without it."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Hn means a lot I see," Bee said. "Right my fellow Jinchuriki."

Naruto froze. Hikaru still didn't know that about Naruto. But he knew Hikaru was going to find out one way or another. "I guess I can't put it off anymore." He turned to a confused Hikaru. "There is something about me you should know." He motioned for Kurama, who stepped to Naruto's side. Hikaru watched as Kurama took on his small red fox form before the red chakra swirled around Naruto's arm and he disappeared inside Naruto. "This is how we are apart of each other. You see, Kurama is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

"The one that attack Konoha eightteen years ago?" Hikaru asked. "I read about it. I thought he was killed."

"No, he was sealed," Naruto said. "Inside of me by the Fourth Hokage, my father." He paused. "So I will understand if you don't want me to travel with you anymore."

"What's Akatsuki?" Hikaru asked instead of saying anything else.

"Akatsuki is... was a group of S-Class Criminals that were after the Tailed Beasts," Itachi answered. "As you know, I was a member of Akatsuki. Pein, Nagato, and Konan were also members, Pein being their leader."

"And they were after Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"Well not me," Naruto said. "They were after Kurama. They wanted his chakra. And to do that, they needed to unseal then re-seal him inside a doing that has side effects."

"Side effects?" Hikaru looked at Naruto's saddened eyes.

"To extract a demon, a large amount of chakra is need," Itachi said. "That's why several members were needed for the ceremony. However, after the extraction, the host, Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beast dies."

Hikaru's eyes filled with horror. "Naruto was gonna be killed? No!"

"But Akatsuki is no more," Sasuke said.

"And only three Jinchuriki are left," Naruto added.

"Though there is a fourth Tailed Beast still alive," Itachi said.

"But he is sealed away," Naruto finished.

"And Bee is one too?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Cool!" Hikaru smiled. "So you guys are very powerful ninjas that just happen to have an extra being inside of you. But you can let Kurama out." He turned to Bee with hopeful eyes. "Can you let out your demon?"

"Yes, I can," Bee said. "But first we have to make a plan."

"Huh? A plan?" Hikaru asked.

"For some reason, only Kurama and I can have no problem with the separation," Naruto said. "Bee and Gaara, the One-Tail, have problems. Sometimes, their chakra gets out of control and can destroy anything it touches. It is believed that the reason is because my seal allows me to merge with Kurama. But my separation jutsu will one day make it possible for Kurama to have his own body without our connection."

"Our connection is simple," Kurama said. "If either one of use dies, so does the other. However, that will break once the merging ends. So if I were to die, Kit would still be alive."

"So a barrier needs to be made to keep the chakra from going crazy," Hikaru stated coming to the obvious conclusion.

"Yes," Naruto said. "We will need a clearing and I'll set up the barrier since my barrier jutsu is the strongest."

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "If Gaara and Shukaku's chakra lost control, then wouldn't we have been in danger back then?" (he is talking about the time when Shukaku and Kurama fought. See Chapter 7 of TSNNT).

"No," Naruto said. "I put a moving barrier around everyone."

"Ah!" Sasuke exclaimed in a very un-Uchiha-like manner. "That time when you said we'd have our revenge on Kurama. You touched my shoulder." Naruto nodded, grinning. "So Gaara Temari, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Neji also had your barrier around them?"

"Before I sat down, I touched each of their shoulders as well," Naruto's grin widened. "I touched each of them and you again before we separated to fight the Akatsuki." He turned to the others. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's get goin'," Bee said. "I have a lot left worth showin'." Naruto and Kurama sweat-dropped. Then they ran for the clearing they had walked through earlier. Naruto made four clones. They set up the outer barrier. The real Naruto touched Hikaru then Sasuke, Itachi, and Bee. Kurama would be fine since he could defend himself.

"Then here we go," Bee said. "I'll let him show. Only the great Killer Bee can show-off the Hachibi." He waved the same signs Naruto did before. His red chakra swirled and took the shape of a bull-octopus then it began to take on the shape of a man. When all the dust cleared, a man with brown skin with a purple hue stood next to Bee. His hair was purplish-brown. His eyes were light purple, but looked almost white. Horns stuck out of the side of his head. He was wearing dark purple pants with a matching t-shirt. The sleeves of the t-shirt were fish-net sleeves. He was barefoot. He scratched his chin before looking at Kurama and the others.

"Long time no see, Fox," the Hachibi said. His voice was very rough and husky.

"Only a year or two, Gyuki," Kurama said.

"Using my name now I see," Gyuki smirked.

"Only to introduce you, Octopus," Kurama grinned.

"I can introduce myself thanks," Gyuki glared. "The name's Gyuki. I'm the Hachibi. And no, I am nothing like Kurama or Shukaku. Those two perverts are disgusting."

"So knowledgable," Sasuke said sarcastically. He smirked when Kurama glared at him.

"At least I'm not single!" Kurama grabbed Itachi and pulled him into him. "This is my mate, my lover, Itachi Uchiha."

"A Uchiha huh?" Gyuki said. "Not afraid he'd try to control you?"

"Nah," Kurama said. "I'll be fine."

"Besides," Itachi smirked. "Kurama likes being controlled."

"Arg!" Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead. "I'm surrounded by perverts!"

"You're in love with one," Kurama spat out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who smirked. Naruto sighed. "So true." He turned to Hikaru. "Please promise me you won't grow up to be like them."

"Um... ok," Hikaru said. He walked over to Gyuki. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru Tsuki."

"Nice to meet you," Gyuki said shaking Hikaru's hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"I see," Gyuki said. "Then he must be the boy you have been cruching on, Naruto. The one you never gave up on?"

"I could never give up on Sasuke," Naruto said. "Even when I was... out of it."

"Hmm..." Gyuki looked at Kurama. "So, is it a fight you want, Fox?"

"Oh I have been itching for one, Octo," Kurama smirked.

Gyuki frowned. "Then come on fox. Show me what you've got."

Kurama grinned. "With pleasure." He lunged at Gyuki, kicking at his stomach. Gyuki caught Kurama's foot only to have Kurama throw a fire-ball at him. Gyuki grunted as he took the fire attack only to get lightly burned. But his wound healed before Kurama landed back on his feet. Gyuki then let his 'tails' out. He slammed a tail at Kurama who used his arms to block the hit. The hit pushed Kurama back a few feet, leaving two trail marks in the ground. "Not bad, Octo."

"I could say the same about you, Fox," Gyuki said. He pulled out a hilt with no blade. Lightning formed a blade.

"So lightning verses fire," Kurama said making a fire sword. "This could get interesting." Gyuki and Kurama swung at each other. When fire met lightning, mixed sparks went flying. Tiny burning holes were formed in the ground. More and more were made each time the two swords collided. "Not gonna give up yet, Octo?"

"After you, Fox," Gyuki jumped when Kurama swung his sword at Gyuki's legs. Gyuki swung his sword right at Kurama's head. But Kurama flipped backwards.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" Kurama smirked. He slammed his sword into the ground. The fire began to melt the rock.

"Not good," Naruto said. A few signed later and ice formed under Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Hikaru, and Bee. They rose up on a pillar of ice. Naruto then made a small forest around the pillar. But it was not enough. Naruto sighed. "Guess there is only one thing to do." He slammed his palm into the ice pillar. The group began to fall only to land on a disk of ice, floating in the air.

"This is like Gaara's..." Sasuke said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "These Ice Disks will keep us in the air for an hour. Let's hope they finish their fight before then." 'If not, I'll blast them using Renga's favorite attack (see episode 190 of Naruto).' He looked at his clones. 'Well, at least the barrier is still safely up.' Sasuke, Itachi, and Hikaru watched in awe as Kurama's newly made lava sped towards Gyuki.

"That's Son's jutsu," Gyuki said. He made a wave of lightning to stop the flow of lava.

"Just tapping into the Kit's power just like you are," Kurama said.

Hikaru looked at Naruto. "I have the ability to use Wind, Water, and Earth. Since Kurama and I have a connection, I can tap into his Fire Releases and he can tap into any of mine. Basically, the only release I cannot use is lightning. But since fire is not really my type, using it causes a side effect. Watch what happens to Kurama." Hikaru turned his focus to Kurama. Naruto saw the Sharingan spinning in both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes. He too, turned to look at Kurama.

Kurama was sweeting. He had crystals building over his left leg and arm. He could not move to dodge Gyuki's lightning blade. Instead, Kurama used his right arm to pull his left arm up as a shield. Kurama smirked as the crystals lowered the damage from Gyuki's attack. "You need to do better than that."

"Says the one being swallowed by earth crystals," Gyuki said.

"At least I'm not being eaten away by electrical particles," Kurama said. "Give up. Don't forget I have Nine Tails and you only have Eight."

"Don't measure our power by our tails," Gyuki said. He spat out ink at Kurama, completely covering him.

"Then you shouldn't use such weak attacks," Kurama let his fire burn away the ink.

"Fine then," Gyuki said. He took a deep breath. Kurama did the same.

"And this is where I cut in," Naruto said. He jumped off his disk and onto Sasuke's. His clones made a hole in the ceiling of their barrier. The sun slipped through the ice disk Naruto was previously sitting on. A beam of light formed around Kurama and Gyuki. They didn't seem to notice Naruto's jutsu. Suddenly, there was an explosion that sent Kurama and Gyuki away from each other. Naruto jumped down where his jutsu had hit. "I can't believe you guys. The Tailed Beast Ball? Really? What were you guys planning on doing? Trying to kill all of us?"

"Kit, calm down," Kurama said holding up his hands.

"Calm down?" Naruto yelled as his clones and barrier vanished. "The Tailed Beast Ball is your strongest jutsu! Even my barrier is not strong enough to hold back two of them!"

"I agree," Bee said dropping down next to Naruto. "Anyway, my tummy is making a sound. So let's spread food around."

"Bee! Be serious!" Naruto yelled. "They were about to destroy part of your village."

"But you stop them," Bee said. "So nothing happened."

Anger flaired through Naruto's eyes. "Fine! Then let them kill each other!" He stormed away.

"Crap!" Kurama said. "Looks like we went to far."

"Looks like it," Gyuki agreed. "It's time for me to return."

"Well, it was fun," Kurama grinned. He shook Gyuki's hand. Once Gyuki was back inside Bee, Kurama sighed. "I better go find the Kit."

Sasuke stepped in front of Kurama. "That attack, can it really destroy Naruto's barrier?"

"It can," Kurama said. "But only if mine combines with Gyuki's. Naruto and I used it in our fight against Orochimaru."

Sasuke remembered seeing the fight from Naruto's memories. "It destroyed his three Rashomon gates."

Kurama nodded. "If the gates did not split the attack, Orochimaru would have died." He then smirked. "Then the Kit would have dragged your sorry butt back to Konoha."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He stepped out of the way and watched Kurama go after Naruto.

"Little brother," Itachi called. Sasuke turned around. "It is best to get something to eat. Let Kurama worry about Naruto." Sasuke wanted to argue, but he knew Itachi was right. He followed Itachi, Hikaru and Bee to a restaurant.

"Kit!" Kurama called. "Where...?" He stopped when he saw Naruto staring at a waterfall. "That's..."

"The Waterfall of Fear," Naruto said. "What do you think we would see now?"

"I think we'd still see that man," Kurama said.

"You still fear a man thought to be dead?" Naruto asked.

"Kit, I don't believe he is dead," Kurama said.

"How old would he be if he was still alive?" Naruto asked.

"As of today, one hundred thirty-six," Kurama said.

"But he's human and therefore he cannot be alive," Naruto said.

"To be honest, I don't think he is human," Kurama said. "Plus he could do what Orochimaru, Hidan, or Kakuzu did."

"True," Naruto said. He kept looking at the water.

"I'm sorry Kit," Kurama said. "I let myself get angry."

"It was Gyuki's fault as well," Naruto said. "But still, the Tailed Beast Ball should only be used when fighting an enemy. Though, I doubt you'd ever have to use it since we are strong enough without it."

"Only he is worth using it against," Kurama said.

Naruto smiled. "Then you won't have to use it ever again."

"Let's hope not Kit."

Naruto stretched. "Well, let's get something to eat."

Kurama could not help but smile at Naruto. "Always food."

"They say the way to a man is through his stomach. And with us, it couldn't be more true." Naruto grinned.

Kurama smirked. "So true." Naruto and Kurama walked to the restaurant the others were in. 'Kit, I just hope you are right. I never want to see that man ever again.'

* * *

Don't get mad! Kurama's fear and the villan are one in the same (if you did not catch that). He will be coming soon. Want a prediction? I'd say around Chapter 20.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: Language and a very tiny bit of lime/lemon. Yes, it is a short but very important chapter.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_In the Genjustu of the Waterfall of Fear_

* * *

Chapter 17:

For the next few days, Bee and Naruto showed everyone around. They even went to places Naruto had not been to before. It was nearing day four in the Land of Lightning when Sasuke finally asked something Kurama was dreading to hear.

"So this Waterfall of Fear, where is it?" Kurama heard the question and sighed. Naruto almost spat out his sip of milk.

"Why would you want to go there Teme?" Naruto's eyes were filled with fear.

"I want to see what my fear is," Sasuke said. "I know that conquering my fear will make me stronger."

"Itachi can just train you," Naruto said. "No need to go to that waterfall."

"Kit," Kurama said. "Let him go there. If anything happens, he has you. And I'm sure Itachi would don't let anything happen to his foolish little brother." He smirked as he saw Sasuke's glare.

"What reason do you have for not wanting me to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... I... you see..." Naruto was lost for words.

Kurama sighed. "If you do not conquer your fear, it may take you over and make you lose control."

"Instead of clarity," Bee added. "You will be on the brink of insanity."

"Think of it as if being trapped in a Genjutsu that you won't be able to get out of," Kurama said. "One that you cannot get out of alone."

"Do you have to do this Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with concern.

"Yes," Sasuke said. 'For you, I must become stronger.'

Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke that he wouldn't show him where it was. But he knew that Sasuke would get Bee or Kurama to bring him. Naruto finally nodded and finished his breakfast. Standing up, Naruto looked at Kurama with eyes saying 'if anything happens, it's your fault.' then at Itachi with eyes saying 'protect Hikaru.' Then he turned and ran with Sasuke at his side, hoping nothing would go wrong.

"Here we are," Naruto said. The waterfall was flowing with water that was not blue, but silver. "This is the Waterfall of Fear."

"You conquered your fear, so I can do it too," Sasuke said.

"Right," Naruto said. 'It took us three times though. Bee and Jiriya had to bring us back.' He stepped back. "I'll wait here. I won't be able to see what you see nor hear what you hear. Sit in front of the waterfall, about five feet away. Clear your mind. It will be like you are in a Genjutsu. Your body will have free control though, but to me, I'll just see you sitting there. Once there, you will only be released once you conquer your fear. One hour. That's how much time I'll give you before I interfere." Sasuke nodded, let Naruto hug him, then watched as Naruto disappeared into the woods.

Sasuke stood in front of the waterfall ready. He remembered what Naruto told him. So he calmed himself and sat down. _Only a minute went by with nothing happening. Then, a figure walked out of the waterfall. "Why?" Sasuke questioned himself. "Out of all people how could it be him? I thought I was suppose to face my greatest fear. So why is he, the one I fear the least, here?"_

_"Confused Teme?" The figure asked stepping closer. "Or too shocked?" He looked up at Sasuke with red eyes._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

_"Who else would I be?" The figure chuckled. "Itachi? Orochimaru?" He laughed. "I'm the strongest ninja you know. Who else could you be afraid of?"_

_"Are you really Naruto?"_

_Naruto frowned. "Of course! You think the Kyuubi controls me just because I have red eyes? I control him!" As if to prove it, four red chair tails grew out of Naruto's butt. "See? It's different from before. Though I have no need for his chakra to beat you. Your too weak."_

_Sasuke glared. "I'm not weak."_

_"Yes you are." Naruto laughed. "You can't beat me or anyone else."_

_"I can kick your ass any day," Sasuke said. 'Now I'm sounding like the Dobe.'_

_"Then prove it," Naruto smirked. He disappeared then reappeared behind Sasuke. He punched him in the back. Sasuke stumbled forward in pain. "Well Teme? Still think you have a chance?"_

_Sasuke snared. Then he lunged at Naruto, Sharingan blazing. Several punches and kicks later, Sasuke was beginning to breathe heavy. He had not landed a single hit on Naruto. He looked up and saw Naruto smirking and breathing normally._

_"Had enough yet Teme?" Naruto asked. "I'm not even using any chakra. I feel like these tails are just for show. Almost as much as your eyes." Sasuke glared then made the signs for a fire jutsu. "Oh? Finally getting serious are we?" Naruto leapt down and walked through the Fireball Jutsu. "Come on Teme. You can do better than that." He slammed Sasuke into a tree. "Or may be not." He pressed Sasuke further into the tree then leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised, but didn't struggle out of the kiss. When Naruto bit down on his lips, he gasp letting Naruto's tongue into his mouth. It was then that Sasuke remembered that this was just a Genjutsu and he began to struggle. Finding strength, Sasuke pushed Naruto away._

_"You're not Naruto," Sasuke said._

_Naruto shook his head. "And you call me Dobe. I think you have it backwards. You are the idiot and I'm the genius. Yeah, that is much better." He smirked as he saw Sasuke launch a kick at his chest. "Not good enough." He blocked the kick then set Sasuke flying back into that same tree. Sasuke fell to his knees. "I don't know why I picked you. But I've seen the error of my ways. I should go back to Konoha or may be somewhere else. I should be able to find someone better than you."_

_Sasuke looked up at Naruto in horror. 'The Dobe is gonna leave me?'_

_"You're a Uchiha," Naruto said. "Uchihas are suppose you be strong. You are a disappointment to your clan."_

_Sasuke's mind was hit with the memories of his father looking down on him. His thought of the past slammed him into sadness. Then, he remembered what Itachi said to him after he killed his parents. His words swam through his head and the ones from his failed attempt to kill him when he went after Naruto six years before only added to them. Sasuke let out a scream that broke through the Genjutsu._

The real Naruto heard it and was about to go to him when he felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be," Itachi said. "Sasuke has to do this. He will succeed."

"He still has a half hour," Naruto said. "That was how much time I gave him. Any more than that and he will lose it."

Itachi nodded. "I'll help you if that time comes."

_"Yes Sasuke," Naruto said still laughing. "Scream! Let the world know your pain. You're weak, so show it." Tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks as his memories began to overload his mind. He began to shake. "Who is the cry baby now? Heh heh! Scaredy cat!"_

_Those two words took control of Sasuke's mind. He remembered the last time Naruto had said them. Sasuke smirked then got to his feet. He glared. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm not afraid of you."_

_"What?" Naruto stopped laughing._

_Sasuke stepped forward. "I may not be as strong as you, but I am not afraid of you. You could beat me senseless, even kill me, but I will never be afraid of you." He stepped closer and reached up a hand to touch Naruto's cheek. "You may not be the real Naruto but you share something. That look in your eye is the same. You are the one afraid. You are hiding something from me and are afraid to show me, to tell me what it is. But nothing you say will scare me." He pulled Naruto into a hug. "I accept you Dobe. I love you." And then this Naruto cried. He let himself take sactuary in Sasuke's arms._

_"If that is the truth," Naruto said. "Then make him tell you." Then Naruto vanished and Sasuke was brought back to reality._

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after seeing Sasuke fall over. He ran to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Wha-what did you see?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, letting the Sharingan spin. "I'll show you." Naruto slipped into Sasuke's mind. Naruto watched the memory of Sasuke's fight with the Genjutsu version of himself. After the memory was over, Sasuke released Naruto from his mind. "Tell me what you are hiding."

Naruto looked down at the ground. "I think I better show you." He looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Close your eyes." Sasuke obeyed. Naruto stepped back and undid his Henge. "Sasuke, open them." Sasuke did. Sasuke took in Naruto's true appearance like it was nothing.

Sasuke smirked. "I like the red streaks."

Naruto grinned and laughed. "Is that all you can say?"

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down again. "The claws may get in the way. I'll have to tie you up or have you cute them."

'Get in the way?' Naruto thought. 'What is he... that pervert!' "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush on Naruto's face. "What?"

"You pervert!" Naruto yelled. "I show you what I really look like and all you think of is sex?"

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I can't believe you!" Naruto shook his head. Then he sighed. "Guess I should show this to Itachi and Hikaru huh? Bee knows since he saw it after my time with the falls."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "Don't you care at all?"

"No," Sasuke said. "I don't care what you look like. Both ways do intrigue me though."

"Arg!" Naruto said. "I'm in love with a pervert."

"Don't forget a bastard," Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, can't forget that," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm in love with a perverted bastard. Great!" He looked at Sasuke who kept looking him up and down. "You know, I find you attractive too."

"Good," Sasuke said. He pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto let Sasuke have control of the kiss. Sasuke saw a tree in the corner of his eye and moved to press Naruto against it. "I prefer it this way."

Naruto remembered what happened with Genjutsu Naruto and blushed. "Teme." He wrapped his legs around Sasuke. The kiss coontinued. They only pulled back to catch their breaths before kissing each other over and over again. Sasuke slid his hand under Naruto's shirt. His fingers moved to touch a nipple when someone coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, little brother, Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "But we should be getting back. I'm sure Prince Hikaru would like to go to Turtle Island now."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke's mind filled with ways to kill his brother for interrupting them. Naruto quickly recovered and let his feet hit the ground. He stepped away from the frustrated young Uchiha and walked over to the older Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Itachi but followed them silently.

Itachi smirked knowing that Sasuke really wanted to kill him. He internally sighed. He have to teach Sasuke a new jutsu to keep him from using Chidori on him. He saw Naruto taking small glances at Sasuke. 'Yup,' Itachi thought. 'This mission is turning out to be a very good thing.'


	18. Chapter 18

Just to let you know, Naruto does not need to go to the Waterfall of Truth on Turtle Island. That is why I won't mention it again within this story. Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter. We will leave the Land of Lightning and enter the Land of Snow! If I did my math correct, Naruto and the Gang should arrive in the Land of Snow on December 22nd. And If I did my math wrong, oh well. Let's just pretend that the journey has been longer than we originally thought. Moving on! Enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

* * *

Chapter 18:

"So how did you guys meet in the first place?" Hikaru asked. Everyone was packing.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was on a mission with Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. It began to rain and we ended up getting separated. I took shelter in a cave. Bee was already in the cave. We were enemy ninja, but neither of us wanted to fight. We made a deal that I'd share my food if he shared his extra clothes and blankets. And after a few hours of talking, we became friends. Gyuki and Bee were already close and Gyuki told Bee about Kurama. So I guess us both being Jinchuriki helped."

"Here I thought there'd be more to it," Sasuke said.

"You said we were going to go on a boat today?" Hikaru asked before Naruto could yell at Sasuke.

"Yes," Naruto said cheerfully. "We are going to the Land of Snow. It should be winter there now since we are in December now."

"I still can't believe it has already been two months," Hikaru said. "Are we going to even have time to go everywhere?"

"We still have four months," Naruto said. "As long as we don't stay too long in the Land of Snow and Suna, we should be fine."

"Are we going to Suna after the Land of Snow?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Naruto answered folding another shirt. "We will go to Earth Country then the Land of Iron. We are only going to spend a few days in each place, most of which will be getting through the land. Then we will go to Hoshigakure. After that is Suna."

"So you actually have a plan?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Of course I do! I already know exactly where we are going. The Land of Snow is our ninth stop. The Land of the Moon will be our nineteenth. Don't doubt me!" {yes, we have that much left of the story. But some places will be only one chapter or there will be two places in one chapter.}

"Hn," Sasuke said. Naruto pouted. He did not know that Sasuke was dreading seeing Princess Koyuki again. Sure she should be about twenty-six now, but that didn't make him forget about her kissing Naruto. It was Sasuke who gave Naruto the photo after all.

"Let's getting going little brother," Itachi said bring Sasuke back to reality. "Naruto, Kurama, and Hikaru went on ahead."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, finishing his packing.

Itachi shook his head. "I don't know why you don't want to go to the Land of Snow, but suck it up. Christmas is in a few weeks. We will be in the Land of Snow for that day since it takes a long time to get there by boat. Too bad Naruto couldn't just teleport us there. I hate boats." They caught up to Naruto and the others.

"Do you get sea-sick?" Kurama asked.

"You wish," Itachi said. "Uchihas do not get sea-sick."

"He's right," Naruto said. "Don't forget that Sasuke was on that boat during Idate's run."

"Hmph," Kurama said. "Guess I won't be nursing Itachi then."

"Yo!" Bee yelled after Team Kitsune and Hikaru got on the boat. "Have fun, stop by anytime."

"No rapping today?" Naruto grinned.

"Sometimes we have to be serious," Bee said.

"The Raikage told him to be more respectful," Darui said. (Yeah, I had to have him show up. Better late then never.)

"Dang brother," Bee complained. "Always bossing me around."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. Kurama and Naruto laughed.

"Bye Bee, Darui" Naruto said. "Tell the others I said good-bye. And tell old man Raikage that he may want to think about retiring!"

"I'll tell him that," Bee said. Naruto grinned. Team Kitsune and Hikaru waved as the boat set sail.

"That boy is changing again," Darui said.

"It's the Uchiha," Bee said. "Alright! Now that that is done, time for a little fun!" Darui could only shake his head and follow Bee back to the Raikage's office.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"Naruto!" a woman yelled. She ran and hugged him. "It is so good to see you!"

"It is nice to see you too, Princess Koyuki," Naruto said hugging her back.

"Just Koyuki is fine," Koyuki said.

"Aren't you Yukie Fujikaze, the actress?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Koyuki said. "But I am also the Princess, well, now I'm the Queen, of the Land of Snow."

"I see," Hikaru said. "I am Hikaru Tsuki, Prince of the Land of the Moon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Hikaru," Koyuki said.

"Please call me Hikaru," Hikaru said. "And the pleasure is all mine." He smiled and bowed.

"At least someone has respect for someone older than them," Koyuki said looking at Naruto.

"You're only like eight years older," Naruto said. "Besides, we're friends aren't we?"

"Only friends?" Koyuki said getting closer to Naruto. "And here I thought we were more than that. I was the first one to kiss you." She looked like she was going to kiss Naruto on the cheek, but Sasuke pulled Naruto away and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Oh? So you finally got together?"

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

"He looked ready to cut my head off when I kissed you on the cheek," Koyuki laughed. She looked at Sasuke. "Wait! Don't tell me you didn't know that you liked him back then!" Sasuke blushed. "No way! I can't believe it!"

'So he put his hand through the Kit's chest even though he was already in love with him,' Kurama thought. 'Talk about extreme denial.'

Koyuki looked at Kurama and Itachi. "And who are you two?"

Kurama swung his arm over Itachi's shoulder. "Name's Kurama. And this here is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother."

"And I'm guessing he's yours?" Koyuki asked.

"Yup!" Kurama grinned.

"Dang!" Koyuki said. "All the good ones are taken. Hm.. may be Kakashi..."

"Sorry," Naruto said. "He has Iruka-Sensei."

"Oh well," Koyuki said. "Guess I'll marry someone else." She laughed. "Come, let's get you some rooms. Is three ok?"

"Yes!" Naruto said cheerfully. The followed her.

"So, Christmas is in a few days," Koyuki said. "Will you be celebrating it with us?"

"Sure!" Naruto said. "We should buy some presents for our friends in Konoha! Mind if I get some autographs, Koyuki? I want to send one to Kakashi-Sensei and Ero-Sennin."

"Of course!" Koyuki smiled. A few minutes later, Koyuki handed Naruto a few pictures of herself with her autograph. "Would you like someone to show you around? I sadly have a meeting I have to go to."

"I think we can manage," Naruto grinned. "See you later Koyuki!" Naruto ran to the others. They went through town, shopping for their friends. Itachi and Sasuke seemed to have a hard time picking things out. Kurama had to help Itachi and Naruto helped Sasuke. Hikaru didn't have many to buy for. Just his father, Team Kitsune, Koyuki, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto helped him with Koyuki. Hikaru was really good at picking out gifts. Once they were all done, Naruto sent a clone to Konoha to deliver their gifts. The clone was then sent to the Land of the Moon to give Hikaru and Naruto's gifts to Hikaru's father. The gifts for each others were put away. Naruto smiled as he hid his gift to Sasuke. 'He will be shocked when he opens it. But I know he will be happy.'

Koyuki got out of her meeting about an hour before dinner. They spent the night catching up, talking about the upcoming Christmas ball, and basically just talking. It wasn't until one in the morning that Team Kitsune, with Naruto carrying Hikaru, went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

So, most of you are probably going to think the same thing by the end of this chapter. And since I have to give a warning, I'll give it now.

**WARNING:** Lemon!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

* * *

Chapter 19:

Team Kitsune and Hikaru went out shopping the day before Christmas to pick out some clothing for the Christmas Ball. The Christmas Ball in the Land of Snow starts on Christmas Eve and goes into Christmas morning. They knew that there was going to be a lot of food and that they would do a lot of dancing. Naruto and Kurama loved to dance. But the Uchiha brothers were not looking forwards to it. They were not big fans of parties. But they had to keep their lovers happy and they decided to think of it as part of their mission.

Sasuke and Itachi waited for Kurama and Naruto at their table. Hikaru was already dancing. He was wearing light blue dress clothes with a white undershirt. The girl he was dancing with was a little shorter than him. She was wearing a light pink dress. She has light brown hair and eyes. Hikaru was enjoying himself.

Itachi saw Kurama first. Kurama was wearing a blood-red suit with a black undershirt. Itachi smirked as Kurama reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

"You look nice," Kurama said. Itachi was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt.

"Thanks," Itachi said, kissing Kurama back.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a red undershirt.

"The Kit should be coming soon," Kurama said. "Try not to jump him."

Sasuke was about to ask why when he heard gasp and murmurs all around him. He looked to wear everyone was looking and saw something he did not expect to see. Naruto had his hair straighter and a little less messy. He was wearing a dark blue, but a few lighter shades than Sasuke's suit, dress. The skirt part of the dress had orange ruffles mixed in with the blue. He was wearing fish-net stockings that went past his knees and black high heels. When he turned slightly, you could see a red rose in his hair.

"Wow!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Naruto makes a cute girl."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke almost fell over at the cute sight of Naruto walking towards him. As soon as Naruto was less than a foot away, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, both were smiling.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked, holding up a hand.

"Of course," Naruto took Sasuke's hand and they began to dance.

"So tell me," Sasuke said. "Why are you wearing a dress? What happened to the orange and black suit?"

"Koyuki pulled me aside and demanded that I wear this," Naruto said. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Sasuke said spinning Naruto around. "Though, I can tell a lot of other men like it a little too much."

"Are you jealous Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not," Sasuke said, slightly blushing. Naruto held back a laugh.

It wasn't long before Kurama managed to pull Itachi to the dance floor. "Where is your dress?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry, but you won't get me in one," Kurama said.

"Oh?" Itachi spun Kurama around. "Is that a bet?"

"That depends," Kurama smiled. "What do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want," Itachi said.

"And if I lose?" Kurama asked.

"The same," Itachi answered.

"So it's a win-win circumstance," Kurama said. "Then I don't need to wear a dress."

"No, but it would be fun to take it off," Itachi smirked as Kurama blushed.

"How about you wear a dress first then I'll think about it," Kurama said.

"And who's the Uke?" Itachi licked Kurama's ear.

"Y-you," Kurama moaned softly.

"Thought so," Itachi said.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Sasuke said.

"I'd like to give you your gift tonight, if you don't mind," Naruto said.

"I don't," Sasuke said. "But why not give it to me tomorrow while we unwrap the other gifts?"

"Because I'm too embarrassed to show the others what I got you," Naruto blushed.

"Ok," Sasuke said. "When?"

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

"And the Ball?" Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Koyuki will forgive me," Naruto smiled.

"Fine," Sasuke said. Naruto pulled Sasuke to their room. Sasuke sat on their bed while Naruto pulled out his gift. He handed it to Sasuke before saying he need to use the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Naruto removed his hair pins. He kicked his high heels off and waited a few seconds before silently opening the bathroom door. He heard Sasuke removing the wrapping from the gift. When Sasuke was almost done, Naruto snuck behind him. Sasuke almost dropped his gift when he realized what it was. He turned around to see a smiling Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and quickly removed his jacket. He tosses it on the floor before moving to remove Naruto's stockings. He kissed up Naruto's leg then claimed Naruto's lips. Sasuke moved a hand behind Naruto's back and began to unzip the dress. He licked at Naruto's lips until he gained entrance with his tongue. Naruto gasped as he felt the dress slowly coming off. Sasuke lift up Naruto's body and tossed the dress on top of his jacket. He looked down and saw that Naruto was wear panties.

"So you even decided to wear girl's underwear?" Sasuke asked.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. "I was made to wear it!"

"Whatever," Sasuke smirked. He bent down and licked a nipple. Naruto gasped and arched his back slightly in pleasure. Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's other nipple and the other to the panties. He slipped his hand into the panties and grabbed Naruto's manhood. He began to stroke it slowly.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Ah! Remove your clothes. I don't want to be the only one naked."

Sasuke smirked. "Help me." Naruto reached up and unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. He did it quickly. Sasuke didn't move as Naruto ripped off his pants and boxers in one go. "Eger are we?"

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke. Please."

"I know," he grabbed his gift, a bottle of lube and pour some on his fingers. He slipped a finger under the panties and into Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped and panted at the intrusion. Sasuke slipped in a second finger. Naruto let out a cry of pain. "Shh... it's ok Naruto. It may hurt at first but I promise that it will get better." And to prove the Uchiha right, Naruto let out a small scream. Sasuke had hit Naruto's prostate. He hit the spot again and again, causing Naruto to moan. Then he added a third finger. To distract Naruto from the pain, he captured Naruto's lips. A few minutes later, he pulled out his fingers.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "Something better will be in its place." He lifted up Naruto's legs and finally (yes, that is the word you are probably all thinking) removed the parties. Then he went forward. It was bigger than three fingers so Naruto let out a cry of pain. Sasuke didn't move, knowing that he had to wait. When he felt Naruto shift, he pulled out then slammed back in. Naruto moaned louder and louder. Sasuke kept up a steady rhythm.

"Sasuke, I'm..."

"I know. Me too." Sasuke moved against Naruto's spot causing Naruto to see white, let out a cry, then cum. Sasuke followed a few seconds later. He dropped down next to Naruto, without pulling out.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto." He pulled Naruto against his chest, letting the blond fall asleep. He pulled the sheets over them. "Marry Christmas Naruto." He kissed the blond's forehead before he too fell asleep.

In the next room, Kurama and Itachi smirked. They had heard Sasuke and Naruto's cries of pleasure. They were happy for them. Itachi, not wanting to be outdone by his little brother, pushed Kurama on the bed and began to ravage him. That night, those at the Ball began to believe that the castle was haunted. Little did they know that it was just the moans of four very satisfied ninja, well, three ninja and one demon.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Naruto woke up in Sasuke's arms. He smiled as he saw that Sasuke was already awake. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Morning Naruto," Sasuke said leaning down to kiss Naruto.

"Last night was amazing," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "Every night can be just like that, if you want."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too."

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Kurama said slamming the door open. "It's Christmas! We have gifts to open!"

"I already opened my gift from Naruto last night," Sasuke said smirking.

"So I heard," Kurama chuckled as Naruto blushed. "I think the whole castle heard."

"You were louder," Itachi said from behind Kurama.

Kurama blushed. "Was not!"

"Oh, but you were," Itachi smirked. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Come, Prince Hikaru and Princess Koyuki are waiting for us." He closed the door and pulled Kurama away. Sasuke quickly stood up. Naruto's mouth watered at seeing Sasuke's naked body.

He smirked. "Like what you see?" Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss before carrying the boy to the shower. And so began round two. An hour later, they came down the stairs. Kurama and Itachi smirked. Koyuki looked a little mad but was blushing. Hikaru was too oblivious to notice.

"Hey did you guys hear it last night?" Hikaru asked. "It seems that this castle has ghosts. There were a lot of moans suddenly last night." Kurama and Naruto blushed. Hikaru did not see the red on their faces since he had already turned back to his pile of gifts. He began to open then quickly. The others followed suit. Naruto's mind kept going back to the night before, so Sasuke had to constantly pick up Naruto's dropped gifts. Breakfast went by slowly as they talked about their gifts, ate, and were just plain cheary.

* * *

So? I know it isn't a long lemon, but you can say it. Go ahead. I know I will. "FINALLY!"

Anyway, next chapter will be the ending of their time in the Land of Snow and the start of their time in Earth Country. It is the chapter before my first OC comes in. Chapters 21 and 22 will come out together since I have already written them. Just gotta write Chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20

The Sex Scene (lemon) in the last chapter was short, fast, and kind of childish, but that was for a reason. Also, you will find out how Naruto got over his fear of being touched. So, read this chapter and learn more. Don't hate me for the cliff-hanger!

**WARNING:**

Language and slight lemon/lime.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

* * *

Chapter 20:

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for New Years?" Koyuki asked.

"Sorry Koyuki," Naruto said. "We have to get moving."

"But it is only one more day," Koyuki said.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "A ninja has to stay to his schedule. Same as a queen."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Koyuki laughed. "Alright. Come by anytime!"

"I will," Naruto said. He ran onto the boat. "Onwards to Earth Country!" They waved goodbye to Koyuki and her servants.

"How long will it take to get to Earth Country?" Hikaru asked.

"A week and a few days," Naruto answered. He looked at the sky. "We should be able to see the fireworks still. It sucks that we can't spend more time there."

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto. "We will go back."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"Hm..." Naruto purred. "What is your New Years resolution?"

Sasuke moved closer. Naruto could feel his breath on his ear. "To pound you in the nearest bed or floor."

Naruto blushed then grinned. "Guess we have that in common, though I'd rather have you do the pounding. It is too much work."

"Lazy much?" Sasuke smirked.

"Not as much as Shikamaru."

"True. And yet, he is dating Temari."

"Sometimes I think life is strange."

"Hn." They fell silent and basked in each other's warmth. Sasuke looked down and noticed that Naruto was asleep. He smiled and lift Naruto to carry him, bridal style, to their room. He laid him down on their bed, covering his body. Naruto snuggled into the bed. Sasuke moved some hair out of Naruto's mouth then caresses his cheek. Sasuke sighed as thought of the night after their first time together.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor of their room in Koyuki's castle. They were talking about their gifts. Naruto then pulled out a deck of cards. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they started to play strip poker._

_"Naruto," Sasuke began after their second round. But he paused not sure of how to say the words he wanted to._

_"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_"I think we moved really fast last night," Sasuke said._

_"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked. "Did you regret it?"_

_"Yes, but not in the way you probably think," Sasuke said knowing that he had to be careful of his words._

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke took a deep breath. "I think... well.. um." *Dang it, why am I stuttering?' he took another deep breath. "About your past with, you know, the Akatsuki..."_

_"You mean about that time that they put things in me down there?" Naruto asked. He knew what Sasuke was talking about. Sasuke nodded. "You want to know why I was ok with your fingers and you.." He blushed._

_"Yes," Sasuke said softly. "But I also want to know why I felt fine about basically forcing myself on you." His anger rose and he slammed his fist on the floor. "I took you without even thinking about how you felt!"_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. "I was ok. You didn't hurt me. I'm over what happened."_

_"How?" Sasuke shouted. "I was suppose to help you!"_

_"I wanted to be prepared," Naruto said. "I wanted to be stronger for you. So I, made myself better." Sasuke looked confused. "You know how I would randomly disappear at night?" Sasuke nodded thinking of all the times Naruto had left their room over the past two months. "Well, I went to a place where I set up a barrier and I... well, I fingered myself." Naruto whispered that last two words._

_"You what?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto blushed. "At first I was scared. I spoke to Kurama a few times about it and he told me to use a barrier and send my chakra through it instead of a finger. That's what I did. It lowered the pain and after a while, I wasn't afraid to put my fingers inside."_

_"And you went from that to letting me put my fingers then my cock inside you?" Sasuke frowned._

_Naruto's blush darkened. "I also used a clone that looked like you. He used his, well your, fingers. I have to admit I was afraid to feel you enter me, but knowing that it was you, calmed me down."_

_Sasuke hid a blush. "I still think I should have been more careful and caring. I feel like I made your first 'real' time horrible."_

_Naruto grinned. "Then you will have to make the second time better." He moved quickly and pushed Sasuke down. He licked his lips. Sasuke smirked and flipped positions._

_"Oh, I can do that," Sasuke said. He moved his hands over Naruto's clothed body. He felt Naruto touching his bare chest (yes, Naruto won the first two rounds). Naruto grinned as Sasuke flinched when Naruto moved his finger over Sasuke's nipples. But Sasuke pushed Naruto down more, forcing his hands over his head. "No touching." He ripped off Naruto's shirt._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "I liked that shirt."_

_"I'll buy you another one," Sasuke said. He began to lick over one of Naruto's nipples while pinching the other. Naruto began to moan softly. He moved downwards, letting his tongue touch every part of the tanned chest before him. He moved his hand to Naruto's waist. Naruto let out a small laugh._

_"I'm... haha.. ticklish there," Naruto laughed._

_Sasuke smirked. "You mean here?" He used his fingers to pull Naruto's pants and boxers down a bit. Then he moved his tongue to the left side of Naruto's waist. He licked and nipt the spot. Naruto groaned._

_"Ah! Sasuke!"_

_"Heh." Sasuke licked up Naruto's side until he got to Naruto's neck. He began to kiss the neck then bit down, softly at first, then a little harder._

_"Ah!" Naruto let out a cry of pleasure. He could feel his erection harden more._

_"Kit!" Kurama slammed the door open. "Oh! Opps!" Naruto covered himself with the ripped shirt even though he wasn't naked. Sasuke glared at Kurama. "Sorry to interrupt. The Queen wanted me to tell you that she wanted to see you."_

_Naruto got up quickly and ran to the shower. Sasuke got up and looked ready to kill Kurama. But Kurama just chuckled and left the room._

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke sighed again before getting in bed next to Naruto. He really wanted to kill Kurama.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Team Kitsune and Hikaru moved quickly through Earth Country. It was so big, and they could only spend a week there. Everyone was having a blast. The mission was going well. Naruto decide that they no longer needed barriers around the. Big mistake.

The group had decided that it was time to eat lunch. They were about a mile away from the nearest village, but Hikaru asked for a break. Itachi handed out the food and drinks. They sat in a rocky clearing with one giant rock that was more like a cliff. Naruto did not bother setting up a barrier. He did not sense anyone around. They were half way through their lunch, when Team Kitsune felt the sudden chakra presence. They looked around seeing no one.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a man called. They looked up to see a man standing on the rock. He had silver eyes and hair. He look about Itachi's age. He was dressed in all black with a cloak similar to the Akatsuki, except instead of clouds it was skulls, red skulls. His cloak had a hood, but the hood only covered part of his hair. He had a black mask, like Kakashi covering his nose and mouth. He carried a red and black sword on his back. There was no headland in sight. "Kyuubi." his voice was flat, uncaring, and cold.

"Tetsuya Mejhi," Kurama growled.


	21. Chapter 21

So here it is, the first fight scene with one of my original characters. He has a really cool jutsu, if I do say so myself. I hope you like Tetsuya Mejhi (pronounced medge-he, kind of like Neji except instead of the N it is M and the G-sound is he.) But don't worry. I won't be using his last name much. I'm going to get someone to draw him for me so I can put his profile on DA. I hope you enjoy this fight scene (though I stink at writing fight scenes). And I'm sorry that it is so short!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

**Kyuubi/Kurama** (when inside Naruto)

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-= Time Skip

* * *

Chapter 21:

"Tetsuya Mejhi," Kurama growled.

Naruto's eyes widened in terror. "Run!" He yelled. Kurama pulled Itachi and Hikaru into a run. Sasuke could feel Kurama and Naruto's fear. He followed the others. Just as Naruto turned to run, he let out a cry at the man who jumped in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the man whispered. His grip tightened on his sword. Naruto looked down at the sword that was lodged in his body. "I missed," the dark voice calmly said above him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kurama!" Itachi yelled watching Kurama fall to his knees holding his chest.

"Kit," Kurama choked out. Suddenly, he turned into his red chakra fox form and vanished inside Naruto's body. Red eyes glared at Tetsuya as Naruto's hand took hold of the sword. His other hand formed a red Ransengan. He shoved the ball of chakra at Tetsuya's chest. Tetsuya was sent flying only to land on his feet. No blood came from his wound. Naruto let out a growl and scream of pain as he pulled out the sword. Blood dripped onto the ground below him. Red chakra covered Naruto's body as he began to heal. Tetsuya walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke jumped in front of him. "I won't let you hurt Naruto!" Using Chidori, Sasuke slammed his fist through Tetsuya's stomach. A hole was created, but still there was no blood. Tetsuya grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulled it out of his stomach, and tossed the shocked Uchiha into a tree. Itachi held Hikaru close to him, knowing he still had his duty to protect Hikaru, his charge and his friend. But Tetsuya was not interested in Hikaru. He kept his gaze on Naruto. Naruto glared at Tetsuya. But Tetsuya didn't flinch or seem to care. He just walked forward. Naruto raised his clawed hand ready to attack. Tetsuya dodged grabbing his sword and swinging it up. Naruto moved back in time for the sword to miss cutting of his arm. He growled.

**"Kit! Release the seal! You're going to need all of your power."**

Naruto waved a few hand signs letting his Henge fully end. Then he bit his finger and swiped it against his Anbu tattoo. It glowed blue. The tattoo began to change shape, turning back into the normal Anbu Captain tattoo.

Sasuke saw it happening. 'So that's why his is different from normal. It has a seal on it.' He watched as the red chakra changed to blue. A fox appeared next to Naruto taking the form of Kurama.

"It is almost complete," Kurama said. "We can work together. Kit, show him your true power." Naruto nodded. He raised a finger and pointed to two spots. A few seconds later, two large foxes appeared, one black, one white.

"Kuro," Naruto said. "Shiro. The target..." He raised a finger and pointed at Tetsuya. "...is him." The foxes charged at Tetsuya. Tetsuya swung his sword, cutting through the black fox only to see that its body had reattached itself. Then the black fox bit into Tetsuya's arm. Sasuke used his Sharingan to watch chakra flow into Kuro from Tetsuya. Then he saw Shiro open his mouth, sending a beam of chakra right at Tetsuya and Kuro.

Cutting of his own arm, Tetsuya jumped into the air, just missing Shiro's attack. Kuro was blasted by the attack, but after the attack vanished, Kuro regained his form. Sasuke looked at Tetsuya still seeing no blood.

'How could there be no blood even after losing an arm?' Sasuke thought. 'Is he a demon?' Sasuke remembers the time he saw Kurama get wounded. 'No, even he bleed. Then what is he?' He turned to see Itachi with his red eyes spinning.

"Amaterasu," Itachi said. He had told Hikaru to run to the nearest town. Suddenly, black flames surrounded Tetsuya's body. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief until Tetsuya turned towards Itachi. Tetsuya raised his hand and pointed at Itachi. The black flames rose off of Tetsuya and took on the form of a griffin. Itachi dodged as it came at him. But it kept coming after him. Itachi was fast but so was the griffin. He knew that getting hit by the griffin would mean death. He also knew that he couldn't keep dodging. Just as his chakra was beginning to run low, Itachi knew he could not dodge the griffin's next attack. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it did not come. He opened them to see Kurama standing in front of him. "Kurama?"

"Hey there," Kurama chuckled then coughed. "Ouch! That kind of hurts."

"Why did you?" Itachi asked reaching out to touch Kurama.

"Don't touch me!" Kurama growled. "You'll die! I'll be fine. This is not my real body. Just a clone." He smirked before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Itachi turned to see the real Kurama running towards him.

"When did you?" Itachi asked, still no able to complete his sentences.

"When the Kit and I reseparated I made a clone," Kurama answered. "And so did the Kit." He smiled when he saw the relief wash over Itachi. "Besides," he moved closer to Itachi's ear. "I won't be leaving such a fine man." Itachi would have chuckled if he and Kurama had not had to dodge the griffin. This time, Kurama held out his hand, calling on his Demonic Flames. It was now time to find out which was stronger, the black flames of Amaterasu or the blood-red Demonic Flames of Kurama. To Itachi's horror, black flames overtook the blood-red ones. However, his expression changed when the flames turned a solid red. Kurama smirked as the griffin was swallowed and the flames vanished. "Heh! Looks like my flames are stronger than yours! Sorry Itachi."

"And what would have happened if they weren't?" Itachi asked.

"Well, they were," Kurama said.

Itachi shook his head. "You are becoming more like how Naruto use to be."

"I'm spending too much time with the Kit," Kurama mumbled. Then he smirked at Itachi who almost took a step back. "How about when this is over, me and you can..." A piercing scream filled the air. Kurama and Itachi turned to the source of the sound. Naruto stood facing Sasuke. Sasuke had his hand through Naruto's chest. Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke's eyes were wide open. Looking closer, Itachi and Kurama could see Tetsuya holding Sasuke's arm.

"How? Why?" Sasuke sputtered.

"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto coughed. Blood poured down to the ground. Sasuke tried to pull his arm out but Tetsuya held arm firmly.

"We need to get the brat's arm out of the Kit," Kurama said. "He can't heal like this. He will die." Without another word, Kurama ran at Tetsuya. He grabbed his waist and yanked him away. Itachi helped Sasuke remove his arm. Then he caught Naruto.

"Stay with us, Naruto," Itachi said trying to keep him awake. They needed to get him to a medic. Itachi looked over at Sasuke whose eyes were lighter. He looked ready to pass out. "Little brother, you need to..." But Sasuke no longer heard anything. His body hit the ground at Naruto's feet. Itachi panicked and looked over at Kurama who was punching Tetsuya over and over again. He heard a cough and looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were beginning to close. "No! Stay awake!"

Naruto smiled. "I won't... die... before... I become... Hokage." And blackness took Naruto.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. He sat up quickly. His heart was pounding.

"Sasuke!" a voice called. "It's ok! You're safe, little brother!"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked around. He saw white walls and two seats next to the bed he was in. Itachi was standing in front of one and Kurama was in the other. "We are in a hospital." Then he realized Naruto was not in the room. "Naruto! Where is Naruto?" He tried to get out of the bed. Itachi pushed him back. "No! I have to get to Naruto!"

"He's fine!" Itachi raised his voice. "He's just in another room."

Sasuke calmed down a little. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet," Itachi said. "Rest for a bit more than I'll take you to him.

"Ok," Sasuke said leaning back. He fell asleep with Itachi and Kurama watching over him. They knew that they were going to be questioned a lot once the sleeping raven woke up again.


	22. Chapter 22

So we had my villan Original Character (Tetsuya) appear in the last chapter. Let's talk about someone who will be helpful. That's right! Here comes my other Original Character! Though, she (yes, a female) only appears in a flashback (yes, flashbacks are back). Also, sorry about Tetuya's last name being used again!

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 22:

Sasuke wanted answers. Since he knew that Itachi and Kurama did not see everything that happened, Sasuke had to fill in the blanks.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto made a clone which began to make a Rasenshuriken. Kuro and Shiro were still changing down Tetsuya. Sasuke watched the black flames of Amaterasu turn into a griffin and lunge at Itachi. A few stray black flames hit Shiro just as he was about to tackle Tetsuya. Kuro tried to help Shiro but their chakra vanished once the black flames finished consuming them. Naruto's clone threw the Rasenshuriken. The real Naruto made a Rasenwhip that surrounded Tetsuya like ropes. Sasuke knew that his lightning jutsu would be of use and made Chidori. He swung his hand just as the Rasenshuriken hit Tetsuya. Dust and smoke covered the scene. Sasuke smirked as he felt the blood hit his arm. But once the smoke cleared, he gasped in surprise and fear. His fist had gone through Naruto instead of Tetsuya. He tried to pull out of Naruto, but Tetsuya held his arm in place. Sasuke realized that Tetsuya had moved and shifted Naruto and Sasuke towards each other. And he managed to do so in a matter of seconds._

FLASHBACK END

"Who was that man?" Sasuke asked.

"Tetsuya Mejhi," Kurama answered. "You once asked me who I feared, that's him."

"He wasn't bleeding," Itachi said.

"It is his Kekkei Genkai," Kurama said. "He can freely control his blood. As far as I know, he is the only one left."

"And the reason my Amaterasu didn't work?" Itachi asked.

"I guess he has some kind of jutsu that repells jutsu," Kurama said. "Though I have to wonder why he didn't use it against you and the Kit. Did he know he'd be able to make your attack hit the Kit instead?"

"I think he knew," Sasuke said. "It was like he knew what was going to happen before it happened. How did you guys even get away from him?"

Kurama looked at Itachi before answering, "he just left. After I knocked him down and Itachi caught the Kit, you fell. Tetsuya used the distraction to throw me into a tree. I stood up ready to protect the Kit, but he just looked at me then at the Kit and walked away."

"So he was after Naruto," Sasuke said. "Wait! Why are you not inside Naruto? I thought you guys were connected. Shouldn't you be unconscious too?"

Itachi looked at Kurama wondering the same thing. Kurama sighed. "During the fight, our merging progressed. We still have the connection but I can stay in my own body. As long as he is alive so am I. I still have control over our shared chakra but I don't know for how long. The Kit is healing using our demon chakra."

"So the merging is almost complete?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "I'd give it a few months before we completely separate."

"Where is Hikaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in the Kit's room," Kurama said.

"We carried you two to the village that Hikaru found, but we knew that they would not be of great help," Itachi said. "So we used Naruto's teleportation jutsu to get us here. We are in Konoha."

"What!?" Sasuke yelled. "I thought only Naruto could use that jutsu. You made him use it?"

"No, I used it," Kurama said. "Since we are connected I can switch our chakras."

"The Hokage helped stabilize Naruto," Itachi said. "If it wasn't for her, Naruto and Kurama would be dead now."

Sasuke clutched the sheets covering his body. "I'm going to kill that man."

"I'm right with you on that brat," Tsunade said walking into the room. "Tell me all you know about the one who did this to Naruto."

Kurama sighed. He really hated talking about the past. "His name is Tetsuya Mejhi. As far as I know, he is last of his clan. I'm sure the Kit has told you about that bone guys right?" Tsunade nodded. "Well, they have similar Kekkei Genkai. Tetsuya can control blood. He can harden it into weapons and other things. But he has a second one in his eyes. When he uses it, you are covered in a layer of darkness, your body goes numb so that you don't see nor hear anything. You also can't smell or taste anything. It is like a Genjutsu, but you don't even feel pain. He uses it to attack and kill. He usually tortures his victims. When you use Genjutsu you usually make your opponent see things he or she is afraid of. You can also look into their memories. But with Tetsuya, it's different. He makes you see his past, and you relive it as him. You feel his pain. And you cannot do anything to stop it."

"Why didn't he use it against us?" Itachi asked. "If he did, we would have been dead."

"Because it doesn't work against the Kit," Kurama said. "I think it has something to do with the Kit's power. I don't really know why it doesn't work on him."

"What are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked. "Should we send Hikaru home?"

"Knowing that brat, he'll want to continue the mission," Tsunade said. "I don't really want him to though."

"Once he makes up his mind, there is no stopping the Kit," Kurama said.

"I think we should continue the mission," Itachi said. "Tetsuya might think Naruto is dead. And if he does come after us, we will know what to do." He looked at Kurama. "That was not all of Naruto's power was it?"

"No," Kurama said. "I think he was afraid for the surrounding villages. If Tetsuya does attack again, we have to either set up a barrier or get to a place with no village within a ten-mile distance of us."

"I don't think a barrier is possible," Itachi said. "Naruto can't possible hold up a barrier and fight at full power against Tetsuya. And I doubt any of us can make a strong enough barrier."

Sasuke thought for a minute. Then an idea came to him. 'I can't believe I'd even think of asking for her help.' "No, but I know someone who can." All eyes turned to Sasuke. "There is this woman I met while on a mission for Orochimaru. She calls herself the Witch of the Heavens. To be honest, she's creepy and scary. But she is strong."

FLASHBACK

_"Hold it," a group of bandits stopped Sasuke in the middle of the road. "Hand over all of your money."_

_"Hn," Sasuke smirked. Before the bandits could move, he knocked each one out. "Idiots."_

_"Th-thank you," a woman said. Sasuke had not noticed her. She was holding a blue bag close to her chest. "Please allow me to repay you."_

_Sasuke was about to refuse when he remembered that he did not have enough money to stay at an inn. He nodded and followed the woman to a house that was large, but no where as big as the Uchiha mansion. The woman introduced herself as Megumi. Her husband was Nemui, the leader of the town. Megumi order a girl about Sasuke's age to make them food and get a room ready for Sasuke. The girl nodded, looked at Sasuke like she knew something he didn't know, then left to follow Megumi's demands. The girl served them in silence. Sasuke barely said more than three words at a time. Right after dinner, he quickly went to his room and took a shower. The girl brought in some clothes, leaving them on his bed. He stared at the orange shirt and black pants. He wanted to burn the orange shirt, but he didn't. For some reason he had a feeling that the girl knew something about him. But he flipped through his memories and noted that he had never met the girl before._

_'Must be my imagination.' He fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later. He was hungry and thirsty so he went down to the kitchen. The girl was sitting eating some left overs. When she saw Sasuke, she got up, open the fridge then put a plate of cut tomatoes on the table. Then she grabbed a glass and pour some water, putting it next to the plate. Without another word, she returned to her plate. Sasuke stared at his plate then at the girl. 'How did she know?' He hesitated._

_"They aren't poisoned," the girl said. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Tomatoes are your favorite right?"_

_"How did you know?" Sasuke said. He noticed that the girl had two different eye colors. One silver and one purple, a weird match._

_"I just know things," the girl said. "Sorry about the orange shirt. It was the only one in your size."_

_'She even knows I don't like orange?' Sasuke shrugged and sat down, picking up a tomato slice and eating it. "This is good."_

_"They are seasoned," the girl said._

_"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said holding out his hand. He did not why he felt like he had to introduce himself again to this girl, let alone shake her hand._

_"_Shizuka_," the girl said. "I have no last name. But I like to think of myself as the Witch of the Heavens."_

_"Why?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask._

_"They call me a witch," Shizuka said. "So I thought I'd give it a bit of a twist." She smiled._

_"You remind me of someone I know," Sasuke said._

_"The one who wears orange?" Shizuka asked._

_"Yes," Sasuke said. "Back ho... where I was born, was a boy that everyone hated. They called him a monster."_

_"He's a Jinchuriki," Shizuka said._

_"Yes," Sasuke said. He was shocked that she knew, but he hid it well. "Why do they call you a witch?"_

_"Because I can do things they can't," Shizuka said. "They fear those they see different. Those who, like you, have power in their eyes."_

_"You mean Dojutsu?" Sasuke asked, wondering how she knew he had the Sharingan._

_"Yes. I am not a ninja, but I can use chakra, though I use an orb as a power source. When they saw the orb, they freaked. I had to give them a fake so they wouldn't be able to destroy my power. I don't know how I got this power. May be I was just born with it, like you. Your friend may not have been born with the power of a tailed-beast, but it was not his fault that he received the power. He must have gone through a lot of pain."_

_"Hn." Sasuke didn't know what to say._

_"You should..."_

_"Shizuka!" Megumi yelled. "What are you doing?" She turned to Sasuke. "I hope she didn't bother you Uchiha-san."_

_"She wasn't," Sasuke said. "We were just talking."_

_"I see," Megumi paused. "Anyway, you should get some sleep. Shizuka has work to do."_

_Sasuke looked at the clock. 'She has work to do at four in the morning?' "I'm fine. Ninjas do not need a lot of sleep."_

_"Ok," Megumi said. "Feel free to go to the garden." She turned and headed back to bed._

_"I should be going," Shizuka said. "I have to pick up food for breakfast and lunch."_

_"I'll go with you," Sasuke said. 'I have nothing better to do.'_

_"Nothing better to do?" Shizuka laughed softly. "Then come with me. I could use a hand carrying things."_

_Sasuke sighed. 'Great. I volunteered myself as a shopping cart.' He followed Shizuka anyway. Just as they were finishing up, someone threw an egg at Shizuka. She didn't bother to dodge. The egg broke on her head. "Why didn't you dodge?"_

_"That wouldn't make them stop," Shizuka said. "And if I used my powers for something so trivial, I'd either have to leave this village or they'd break my real power orb."_

_"Where is it?" Sasuke asked._

_"Here," she showed him her necklace. It was a staff with an orb on top. "They thought it was bigger." She smiled then put it away._

_They headed back to Megumi's but were stopped by some ninja from the Land of Iron. One grabbed Shizuka while the others faced Sasuke. Sasuke used low level jutsus, not wanting to destroy the village. Shizuka noticed this and smiled. A blinding light came from her necklace. A barrier surrounded them. Sasuke smirked and began to perform his high level jutsu. It only took a few seconds for Sasuke to tie up the unconscious ninjas._

_"So a barrier of light," Sasuke said._

_"Yes," Shizuka said letting down the barrier._

_"It is one of the strongest barriers I have ever seen," Sasuke admitted._

_"It won't be the last," Shizuka said. They continued walking. "You are going to be leaving soon, yes?" Sasuke nodded. "Your lucky number is five. And I'm sure your friend will forgive you. Orange won't be his color by the then, and he may have changed a lot by the time you see him again, but he will always be your friend." She paused just before the door. "Though I'm sure that friendship won't be the last of it." She walked into the house. Sasuke followed, deep in thought. He kept thinking about her words through breakfast then lunch. He decide to leave an hour after lunch. Shizuka handed him some food and water. "The snake is weak against the raven." With that, she grinned then left a shocked Sasuke._

_He shivered. She was someone not to mess with. If she was serious and had used her power, Sasuke knew that those Iron ninjas would have been more sorry than they already were. He knew he chakra level was just as high if not higher than his own. 'Shizuka huh? If she was a ninja, I'd never want to meet her on the battle field.' Without another word, Sasuke started going back to Orochimaru's lair._

FLASHBACK END

"I think we should ask her to travel with us," Sasuke said. "She deserves to live in a better place." He looked at Tsunade. "And she' be a great asset to Konoha."

Before she could say anything, a blonde haired man stepped into the room with a brunette behind him. "I agree with Sasuke. We can always test how strong her barrier is."

"Alright," Tsunami said. "I order Team Kitsune to continue their mission and gain the help of this Shizuka girl. Also, I want Tetsuya Mejhi captured or dead." Team Kitsune nodded.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said. "I'm completely healed." He looked at Kurama. "I'm guessing my teleportation scroll is back in that town?" Kurama nodded. "Then we can go there, pick up our stuff and head to the Land of Iron. It was the next place we were going to anyway." The others agreed.

"Be careful brat!" Tsunade called after them. They headed right to the Uzumaki Compound to where the scroll was. They said goodbye to Jugo (who was the only one there) then used Naruto's teleportation just. The next thing they new, they were in the Earth Country.

* * *

I plan on going to Anime Boston dressed as Shizuka. I hope you fall in love with her as much as I have. I am going to write a one-shot on DA about her. The link will be on my profile, but not until this story is finished.


	23. Chapter 23

Just so you know, we are skipping ahead a few days, so that Team Kitsune and Hikaru are now arriving in the Land of Iron. Also, don't be mad at me. I'll have chapter 24 out sometime next week. Or may be sooner.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

* * *

Chapter 23:

"So where is this girl?" Kurama asked.

"Shizuka should be at that house," Sasuke pointed to a house that was much larger than the others, but nowhere near the size of the Uzumaki mansion. They walked faster. Sasuke knocked on the door, and they waited.

"Hello?" a woman opened the door. "Sasuke?"

"Hello Megumi-san," Sasuke said. "Is Shizuka here?"

Megumi got a disgusted look on her face but it only lasted a few seconds. "She isn't here."

"Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked.

Megumi frowned. "The witch is going to be executed. She is imprisoned until tomorrow. And good riddens too." Sasuke, Naruto, and Hikaru looked ready to hit her. But Itachi kept his cool and stepped forward.

"And where is this prison?" he asked.

"Why?" Megumi glared.

"She is our target," Itachi said.

Megumi's eyes softened. "Oh? So you came to take the witch off our hands? Well, if I had any say I'd hand her over to you. But only my husband can help you. He should be at the prison." She stepped out of her house and pointed to a mountain behind her house. "The prison is there." She smile at Sasuke. "Tell them I sent you. And do be safe Sasuke." She waited until they began to leave before shutting the door.

"What are we gonna do if they won't let her out?" Hikaru asked.

"Then we break her out," Naruto said.

"Now that sounds like some fun," Kurama grinned.

"Now, now," Itachi said. "Lets try to get her out without causing problems."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "Megumi sent me."

"Oh?" the guard looked Sasuke over.

"You are that boy that save Megumi from bandits," Nemui said from behind the guard. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here for Shizuka," Sasuke said.

"My witch of a maid?" Nemui said. "She is to be executed. What do you want with a dead woman?"

"We need her assistance," Sasuke said.

"As bait," Itachi added. The others looked at him, but knew not to question him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give her to you," Nemui said. "If there is anything else I can help you with, just ask."

"Can we at least see her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Nemui said. "But please keep it short." He motioned for them to follow him. All of the cells were empty, except for one, Shizuka's. "Witch, you have visitors." Shizuka looked up. Nemui, keeping his gaze away from Shizuka's eyes smiled at Sasuke. "I think fifteen minutes is fair." He quickly headed back towards the guard.

"Sasuke," Shizuka said.

"Hi Shizuka," Sasuke said. "This is..."

"The boy who wore orange," Shizuka said. "Yet the Fox is still connected to him." She looked at Naruto and Kurama, who seemed a little shocked at her words. Then she turned to Itachi. "Why not let the Fox help the Weasel?" Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. "The Raven doesn't know. But the Fox has offered?"

"He has," Itachi said. He knew exactly what Shizuka was talking about. "But I can't let him. How did you know?"

"I just know things," Shizuka said. She looked at Naruto. "You are pure. Even soaked in red, you will be white. In the dark, you are the light. Remain that way." Her words were similar to Neji's about how he was the only one able to save Sasuke from the darkness of his heart since Naruto was able to save Neji from the darkness. She stood up. "If I was free I'd help you."

"That is why we are here," Sasuke said. "I know that your barrier is strong, and we need it. We can free you. All we ask is for your assistance."

"I will help you," Shizuka said. She looked around then turned back to Sasuke. "Just not now. Tonight will be better. But only two is needed. One for the distraction and the other to break me out."

"Why not just break yourself out?" Itachi asked.

"It would be bad," Shizuka said. "To break myself out, someone would get hurt."

"But they're the ones who locked you in here for no reason," Naruto said.

"They had a reason," Shizuka said. "I used my powers."

"That is not a good reason," Naruto said. "Just because you can do something they can't is no reason for you to be in prison. Kurama can juggle and I can't. You don't see him in jail!"

Shizuka smiled at Naruto's innocent way of thinking. "You are kind. I wish you happiness with Sasuke." Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "And you," she looked at Itachi. "For the Fox's sake, do what must be done when the time comes."

Itachi thought about Shizuka's words. He knew what she meant. He had been thinking about it ever since he fell in love with Kurama and even more so when he confronted Itachi about it. Sasuke didn't know that Itachi was not only going blind, but he was sick as well. He had avoided Tsunade in fear that she would find out. His reason for letting himself die was because he was afraid of himself. But his reason for living was winning the battle. Itachi knew he had a limited amount of time to make his final decision and his choice would affect Sasuke, Naruto, and most of all Kurama. And Kurama hoped Itachi would change his mind. He was angry at the stubborn Uchiha.

"I'll be the distraction," Naruto said. "Sasuke should be able to get you out. Kurama and Itachi should go on ahead with Hikaru to someplace safe. When we are done\, we'll follow my link to Kurama. Lets wait a few hours though."

"Someone is coming," Kurama said.

"Our time is up," Naruto said. "We will save you Shizuka."

"I'm sorry, but your time is up," Nemui said returning to the cell. He didn't hear their plot, Naruto had made sure of that.

"Thank you," Naruto said touching the wall next to Shizuka's cell again. His barrier vanished. His comrades knew what he had done. They smiled -well, the Uchiha brothers smirked- then left the prison. They went straight to a place to get something to eat. Naruto got some take out and handed it to Kurama threatening him that if he ate any of it that he'd be used as a rug.

A few hours later, Naruto came out of his room with a bag on his shoulder. He grinned when he saw the questioning looks on the others' faces.

"Part of the distraction," he said. Kurama grinned. He knew what was in the bag. The Land of Iron is in for a surprise, well, at least this town. Naruto then handed Sasuke a piece of paper. "As soon as Shizuka is out of her cell, toss this into the cell."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"A clone," Naruto said. "It has its orders." Sasuke nodded putting the paper away. They headed out quickly. Once outside the cave for the prison, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to stay hidden. Naruto Henged into the man he always uses (see chapter 9 of TSNNT, his ice-waterball prank). Then he pulled out a large ball made of wood. He rolled it to the feet of the guards. The guards looked at it confused until it began to glow. They stepped back as they ball burst into flames. The guards moved to put out the fire, letting Sasuke slip inside. Naruto grabbed a stick and letting one end catch on fire.

"Burn the witch," Naruto yelled, hating that he had to say that, but it was a part of his plan. Although the guards wanted Shizuka dead, it was their job to make sure she stayed alive until her public execution. They tried to capture Naruto. Naruto made sure to out run them, but only a few feet. He didn't have to use any chakra. When he got more than five feet away from them, he'd take out some firecrackers and throw them at the ground. Then, he'd continue running. When the stick burned out, he grabbed another stick and lit it, still using the fire from his wood ball. By the time Naruto's second stick was gone, he saw Sasuke carrying something out of the cave. Sasuke jumped into the trees and began to head to their hideout. The guards could not see them since it was too dark.

Then there was a small bang. The guards, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to the cave to see that it was lit up. Smoke was coming from inside. Naruto mouthed to Sasuke to keep going. Then he followed the guards, silently and without them noticing\, into the prison. At Shizuka's cell, the guards and Naruto saw a body slowly turning to ash. The person on fire let out several cries and screams. The guards tried to find water while Naruto remained still. Soon, the cries and screams stopped. The guards, who finally found some water saw the body before it turned into ash. It was Shizuka.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it took so long! You know how it is! Work, computer crashing, internet not working, Team Kitsune going on vacation, broken washing machine, and the rest of the works. So, don't hate me! At least there will be a much longer Lemon in this chapter, about half way through.

WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES!

(Please note that if this chapter is removed due to the Lemon, I will rewrite this chapter and post this original one somewhere else, may be Tumblr)

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

* * *

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flashback_

Chapter 24:

Darkness fell over the faces of everyone in the room. They had never seen Sasuke and Naruto so mad at each other. Itachi was shocked that Naruto was able to hold back all of his chakra and anger when it was clear that anyone else would explode. Only the Uchihas were as good at that and Naruto was proving that he could surpass the Uchiha. Sasuke however, acted unlike a Uchiha. He had released his anger through yells, punches against walls, and the stomping of his feet. To Itachi, it had been as if Naruto and Sasuke had switched bodies. But Itachi could not blame Sasuke for being so angry. He was less mad than Sasuke but still mad. That was not the only emotion they were feeling. There was also sadness. Hikaru wanted Sasuke and Naruto to make up. The only one who knew completely what happened was Kurama. He knew what Naruto had planned. And even if had help Shizuka, he didn't really want Naruto to go through with it. But he did.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto had just finished writing a tag for a clone when Kurama walked into the room. "Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes," Naruto said. "It is the best way."_

_"It may be delayed but it will still cause you great pain," Kurama said._

_"I know," Naruto said. "But I can handle it."_

_"I know," Kurama frowned. "And that's what scares me."_

FLASHBACK END

"I doubt they will stay mad at each other," Itachi said.

"Besides, they can't change the past," Kurama said. "What happened happened."

(now, since most of you are probably like: what? How did it go from Shizuka's ashes to the aftermath of a fight between Naruto and Sasuke? And that is why, my dear readers, we will have to go back in time a few hours.)

3 HOURS EARLIER

_Naruto stared at the ashes as the guards began to panic. Neither wanted to have to explain to Nemui what happened. Naruto waited until both guards left, probably to get Nemui. Then, he jumped down and walked over to the pile of ash. He looked around before removing a small piece of paper that was in the pile of asked. Hearing footsteps, Naruto returned to the ceiling and ran as quietly as possible out of the cave. He managed to avoid Nemui and the two guards. He stopped near a tree and buried the piece of paper with a small barrier around it. Without further thought, he ran dodging trees and rocks towards the others. When he got to their inn, Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes full of confusion with a hint of anger._

_"I made the clone catch himself on fire," Naruto said. "He was Henged as Shizuka."_

_"But clones vanish after getting hit," Sasuke said._

_"Well, not this one," Naruto said. "He's a real life copy of myself. You can stab him and he won't go poof. Only difference is he doesn't have Kurama's healing chakra so he can die easily."_

_"And what does that do to you?" Shizuka asked. It was the one question that Naruto hoped no one would ask._

_"I can feel its pain," Naruto whispered so low only Kurama heard him._

_"What happens Naruto?" Sasuke looked ready to kill._

_"I fell all of his pain, but with a delay," Naruto said. "It won't hit for another hour."_

_"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked._

_"It was the only way Shizuka would be able to leave without anyone coming after her," Naruto answered. "Besides, it isn't a big deal."_

_"Not a big deal!?" Sasuke raised his voice. "It is a huge deal! You shouldn't have done that! Causing yourself pain is stupid!"_

_"Not if it protects my friends!" Naruto said._

_"Either way it is very dumb," Sasuke said. "Only a Dobe like you would be such an idiot."_

_"Teme!" Naruto yelled. "I did it for Shizuka! And for us! We have enough problems with Tetsuya than to have Iron ninjas after us!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "As if those weak Iron ninjas could harm us."_

_"Sasuke," Itachi said. "What Naruto did may have been foolish, but it still helps us."_

_"Doesn't matter!" Sasuke said. "He shouldn't be so self-sacrificing."_

_"I can handle it," Naruto said. "It isn't as painful as..."_

_"As what Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

_"As your hand through my chest," Naruto said._

_"Naruto," Sasuke said. He walked closer to Naruto just as pain filled Naruto's body. He felt like he was on fire, the same feeling his clone had. He even felt the pain his clone felt, knowing that it was going to die._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled coming to his side._

_"I'm fine," Naruto said between pants._

_"No you're not!" Sasuke said. He tried to lift Naruto into his arms, but he was pushed away._

_"Leave me alone!" Naruto said. "Why can't you trust me to handle this?"_

_"Because you're the idiot that got in this state," Sasuke said. 'And you shouldn't have to,' he mentally added._

_Naruto glared. "I'm not an idiot!"_

_"Yes, you are," Sasuke said. "What you did not only caused you pain, but look what it did to Shizuka! She can never go back there again!"_

_Naruto looked at Shizuka. His eyes filled with sadness. He turned to Sasuke then stood up. "At least she didn't have a choice. She was to either die there or leave with us to find happiness elsewhere. But you're different." He glared at Sasuke before turning away from him. "You had a choice." He walked over to the door of the room. He put his hand on the doorknob, turn it to open the door, then turned his head slightly. "And you chose to throw your happiness away." He slammed the door behind him._

_Sasuke didn't move. He wondered how the hell their conversation turned from Naruto's careless planning to Sasuke's departure to Orochimaru. But he knew that it was about time that Naruto brought up their past. Sasuke punched a wall then stomped over to a corner and began to sulk._

_Kurama didn't move. He saw the anger and sadness inside Naruto's eyes. He thought Naruto was going to pull a kunai on Sasuke, or worse, a Rasenshuriken. He wouldn't have been shocked if Sasuke shoved a Chidori up Naruto's ass, but Sasuke didn't. What worried Kurama was the hatred they each had in their eyes, not for each other, but for themselves. In his opinion, there was nothing he could do._

_Hikaru did not understand what just happened, but he could read the feeling the others had. Shizuka just stared at the door Naruto went through. It was Itachi who moved. "That was bad," he said, stating the obvious. He looked at the others. "I doubt they will stay mad at each other."_

FLASHBACK END (and now you are all caught up)

"No, the past cannot be changed," Shizuka agreed. "However, the future can."

"Sasuke made it seem as if you were psychic," Itachi said. "Are you?"

Shizuka shrugged. "I just see things that others don't. Words fill my head and I say them. If I don't, I feel pain, like a headache."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Shizuka. "You said that five is my lucky number. Team Kitsune will have a fifth member if you help us. Is that what you meant?"

"I do not know," Shizuka said. "Five is what I hear in my head. Has five appeared in your life before?"

Sasuke thought for a minute. 'I wanted Naruto to be the fifth member of Team Hebi. I spent five years with Orochimaru. It took me five more years to graduate from the academy than Itachi. So many fives.' He nodded.

"Then stick with five for now," Shizuka said. "If you must know, Naruto's lucky number is nine. The same as the Fox. And the weasel's is two, though that may change."

'That means I have either two months or two years left,' Itachi thought. He looked at Kurama. 'I bet he knows that is what she means.'

"Nine huh?" Kurama grinned. "I do have nine tails. Though soon the Kit will have that power."

Shizuka looked at Kurama. "You have a powerful existence. You are needed to overpower the time of darkness when all else fails. Stay by those who share your light."

"What?" Kurama was confused. All his life he was thought of only as a demon of destruction and disaster. It was Naruto that changed his outlook. If he was needed by him, then Kurama would give his life to protect Naruto, his "Kit."

Sasuke stood up a few minutes later. He walked over to the door, but stopped. He stared at the handle.

"It's not going to open on its own, little brother," Itachi said.

"I know," Sasuke said not making a move. Then the closed his eyes. Memories of his time without Naruto flashed through his head. He didn't want to lose him. He quickly opened his eyes and threw open the door. He ran after Naruto, knowing that it was time to put an end to the pain of the past and head to the love of the future. Naruto was sitting under a tree with his arms around his knees. "Naruto," Sasuke's voice was soft and caring.

"Go away," Naruto muttered.

"I can't do that," Sasuke said. "You see, there is this Dobe of mine who ran away after his Teme got a little mad at him. That's why I ran after you. I love you too much to let something like this get in between us."

"You sure talk a lot more than before," Naruto said.

"Sometimes even I have to stop brooding and start annoying talk," Sasuke said.

"That stick is still in your ass," Naruto said.

"Then you are gonna have to pull it out," Sasuke said. "Though, speaking of pulling things out, I'd like to do the exact opposite with a certain blonde."

"Ino?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah, Ino," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Though, I'm pretty sure Ino doesn't have something a certain blonde Anbu Captain has."

"A dangerous and hot boyfriend?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, more or less," Sasuke smirked. "But also, something that likes to drip and be sucked on by said dangerous and hot boyfriend. And no, it is not a lollipop."

"Teme has a dirty and perverted mind," Naruto blushed.

"Only when my Dobe is involved," Sasuke said.

"I don't think I want to go back to the others just yet," Naruto said.

"Well, I did see this lovely spot about a mile away where the grass looks almost as soft as a bed."

"Oh? But are you prepared?" _**(Lemon has Begun!)**_

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a tube from his ninja pack. "Always." He grabbed Naruto's hand and the two flashed away to an opening where no one was in sight. "We may need a barrier. Don't want anyone to see what's mine when he's in the middle of experiencing pure pleasure."

"Ok." Naruto touched Sasuke on his shoulder before setting a barrier on himself as well. Once that was done, Sasuke quickly removed the annoying amount of clothing each of them were wearing. Naruto blushed as cold air hit his erection. But he saw Sasuke shudder and couldn't remove his eyes as Sasuke leaned down to kiss him. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Soon, they had to pull apart to breath. Sasuke then began to lick and bite at Naruto's neck. Naruto's moans grew louder. Sasuke moved down to Naruto's chest. He licked the tanned skin before him until he reached a nipple.

"Left or right?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! L-left," Naruto moaned. Sasuke licked and bit at the left nipple while his right hand played with the right. He saw Naruto trying to grind their erections together and he sat up, letting them touch for a few seconds before pulling away. "Sasuke," Naruto whined. "Please."

"Please what, Naru-chan?" Sasuke teased.

"I need..." Naruto started before Sasuke kissed him. When they separated, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"I know," Sasuke said. He returned to licking Naruto, but moved to his stomach. He dipped his tongue into Naruto's navel.

Naruto arched his back. "Sasuke!" he panted. "Please. Too slow." He blushed as Sasuke finally licked down to his neglected cock. He tried to cover his blush with his arms, but Sasuke held them over his head.

"Let me see," Sasuke said. "Let me look at the beautiful body before me. Let me help heal all of you wounds. From those I created." He moved his hand over to the spot his Chidori had pierced, not once, but twice. "To those I let others create." He moved his fingers to Naruto's entrance. He saw Naruto gulp. "Only me. Let only me touch you, hold you, and make love to you. You are the only one I want and I need you by my side. So let me erase your pain."

Sasuke slipped a finger inside Naruto. Naruto moaned in pleasure. A second was soon added, letting Sasuke scissor them, stretching Naruto. He began to stroke at Naruto's erection. He slid in the third finger and Naruto let out a small cry of pain. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto, trying to make him feel better.

"M-more," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh don't worry, Naru-chan, soon I'll be pounding into you, claiming you as mine."

"But.."

"No butts, except yours." he licked his lips and pulled Naruto's ass closer to his own erection.

"But Sasuke." Naruto said his name seductively, making him look into Naruto's glazed-over eyes. "I'm already yours." Sasuke could not help but thrust right in. He wanted Naruto, no, needed him. And it had to be now. "Ah, ha, Sas..." Naruto panted and moaned loudly.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out as he moved. He hit Naruto's prostate, earning a loud moan from the blonde. "I love you, Naruto." He continued to hit Naruto's prostate over and over.

"Cumming, ah!" Naruto released all over his and Sasuke's stomachs.

Sasuke smirked and he pushed further inside Naruto. "Without me even touching you, you came. Such a sexy Dobe, cumming just from taking it up the ass."

"Oh God! Please Sasuke! I want more!"

Sasuke listened to Naruto's plea and began to move faster. He grabbed Naruto's now half-erected cock and began pumping it.

"So close," Sasuke muttered. He was talking about himself, but Naruto seemed to think it was about him. Naruto swung his legs around Sasuke, pulling his deeper, and keeping him there. Sasuke moved his hips faster until he felt the cavern tighten around him. Naruto had come once again. With a few more thrusts, Sasuke released inside Naruto. They fell next to each other, not bothering to moved. They didn't care if Tetsuya attacked them right then and there. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke, letting himself fall asleep. He wanted Sasuke to know that he trusted him. He loved Sasuke more than anyone else. Sasuke stayed awake longer staring up at the sky. It was so dark, yet the moon shined bright enough that Sasuke could clearly see Naruto's golden locks and tanned skin. He

looked like an angel to Sasuke. And if Naruto let Sasuke see his true form again, he'd think Naruto was a God. Deep down, he knew Naruto was slowly turning into a demon, but he knew that despite any physical changes, Naruto would always be Naruto, the overly kind hearted, hyperactive Dobe. 'But he is my Dobe,' Sasuke thought pulling Naruto closer to his chest. 'And I am his Teme.'


End file.
